Une occasion en or
by auhaes23
Summary: Puck en avait rêvé d'une occasion comme celle-ci, et maintenant qu'il l'avait, que ça soit elle ou Rachel, il n'allait pas la lâcher ! Schuester avait vraiment de bonnes idées parfois !
1. Prologue

**Une nouvelle histoire ? Je sais, je suis vraiment folle de m'embarquer dans ça, mais elle devrait être courte et ne va durer pas longtemps... En fait, je sais pas trop où elle se dirige, la seule chose que je sais c'est que ce "truc" m'a traversé l'esprit et j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire. **

**C'est très court, je sais, et désolée, mais on va considérer ce chapitre comme un prologue xD**

**Désolée si ce n'est pas super bien écrit, j'ai fait ça tant que je sais ce que je faisais et c'est la première histoire qui ne se passe pas dans le futur que j'écris :)**

**A/N: ça se passe dans la saison 3, avant que Finn ne pense à demander Rachel en mariage.**

* * *

><p>Il était là, assis sur cette chaise depuis deux ans. La plupart du temps, il regardait sans vraiment réagir ou donner son avis. Il observait tout tandis que le reste de ses camarades le pensait inculte et gamin. Mais il apercevait tout, il comprenait tout mais surtout il ressentait tout. L'année dernière, il avait commencé à ressentir toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant pour une fille. Quand ça arrivait, il avait une boule au ventre et des frissons. Au début, il pensait être malade mais un jour sa mère lui a dit d'une voix rauque et heureuse: « Tu es amoureux, mon fils… »<p>

« Mais… Nan, je tombe pas amoureux ! »

La mère Puckerman s'était avancée vers lui, si près qu'il pouvait se voir dans ses yeux bruns et avait murmuré. « Noah Puckerman, tu es amoureux ! Et arrête de l'ignorer ou de prendre des médicaments, ces maux de ventre ne vont pas se stopper comme ça ! Va parler à cette fille, mon chéri et dis-lui tout »

Et il était resté là, appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pendant des heures, à penser aux quelques mots que sa mère venait de lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux ! Il venait d'avoir dix huit ans et dès cet été, il n'allait certainement plus jamais revoir cette fille. Mais, ce mal de ventre réapparut et le ramena à la réalité de ce monde. Noah Puckerman était bel et bien amoureux de la seule et unique Rachel Berry.

Les jours passèrent, et Puck resta assis sur cette chaise à observer ses « amis » vivre. Il les regardait évoluer sans parler de ses sentiments enfouis en lui ou de sa vie privée. Jamais, il ne disait un mot à propos de Beth ou ne parlait de ce qui s'était passé avec Quinn et Shelby. Il parlait encore moins des problèmes qu'il pouvait rencontrer avec certains profs. A la place, il écoutait Kurt se plaindre des mauvais gouts de son père ou Rachel et Santana se disputer pour un solo. D'ailleurs, quand ça arrivait, peu importe qui avait raison, il avait toujours envie de gueuler sur Santana et de défendre ainsi Rachel. Mais, Finn était là pour la défendre, et honnêtement, il avait marre parce que ce dernier ne faisait presque rien à par dire à l'oreille de Rachel que Santana était une salope. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un homme devait défendre sa petite amie selon Puck.

Un jour, Schuester se remit en tête qu'il fallait varier les duos, et il organisa une activité. Tous devaient piocher dans un chapeau son coéquipier.

« Les gars, je crois qu'on devrait changer nos habitudes et organiser des duos ! Et pour cette occasion que j'ai apporté mon vieux chapeau »

« Pouah, monsieur Schuester, pourquoi vous nous faites ça ? C'est notre dernière année, vous voulez pas organiser des choses un peu plus cool ? », s'était encore plaint Kurt, se doutant qu'il ne serait ni avec Rachel, ni avec Blaine. Et en effet, il se retrouva avec Tina !

Comme par hasard, Rachel, elle, tomba sur Puck. Elle ne semblait pas si malheureuse que ça de venir s'assoir à ses côtés et de commencer à lui proposer mille et une chansons. Finn, par contre, était fou de rage là-bas sur sa chaise à côté de Brittany. Mais honnêtement, ces deux là allaient vraiment bien ensemble, non ?

« Tu devrais venir à la maison ce soir », lui conseilla Rachel en s'habillant. Elle enfilait son long manteau en laine blanche. Puck était encore assis sur sa chaise, en train de l'admirer. Elle avait vraiment des jambes sublimes dans ces collants bleu marine.

Il souleva un sourcil à sa proposition. « Chez toi ? »

Rachel rigola bêtement. « Noah… Evidement que je parlais de chez moi ! Tu viendras alors ? »

« Heuu, ouais, quelle heure ? »

« Cinq heures ? Je dois aller parler à Finn avant… », elle murmura d'une voix à peine audible qu'il pouvait entendre les oiseaux inexistants chantonner à l'extérieur. Il se poussa alors de sa chaise à l'aide de ses deux mains et se retrouva debout face à elle. Elle clignait des yeux en le regardant.

« Je serai là », il lui assura avec un soupir et un sourire narquois, qu'il savait la gênait à chaque fois.

« Merci, Noah »

« Y'a pas de quoi », il rigola par-dessus son épaule en quittant la salle de cœur. Maintenant qu'il avait une excuse pour passer du temps avec Rachel, il était bien décidé à en profiter !

* * *

><p><strong>Envie d'une suite ? Dites-le moi dans une petit "review" qui d'ailleurs me font toujours plaisir et me donnent envie d'écrire :) Merci<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous espérer de votre histoire... enfin tout ce que traverse votre esprit ;)**


	2. 1 Elle se soucie de toi

**Chapitre 1 - Elle se soucie de toi**

**Bonne lecture les amis xD**

* * *

><p>En arrivant chez Rachel, Puck était stressé, jamais il n'avait pensé que répéter une chanson avec Rachel le rendrait aussi nerveux. Les deux mains dans les poches arrière de son jean bleu foncé droit, il attendait que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir la porte.<p>

C'est Hiram qui vint l'accueillir, et comme à chaque fois, l'homme était en admiration devant sa musculature. Vraiment, Noah avait même l'impression que le gars allait lui sauter dessus, les pères Berry pouvaient vraiment être effrayants parfois.

Rachel était assise sur sa chaise blanche devant son bureau, un tas de CD dans les mains, la plupart semblait ancien. Elle portait une robe bleu marine jusqu'aux genoux et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés, elle était naturellement belle, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas opté pour des chaussettes blanches mi-hautes, elle portait à la place une paire de ballerines grises et bleu foncé..

Quand elle remarqua Puck à l'entrée de sa chambre, elle se leva. Il était debout, contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Noah ! », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite », elle ajouta en allant mettre dans ses mains un album, et il semblait étrangement moderne… Puck leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

« Life Without You de Stanfour ? », il demanda avec une grimace sceptique sur son visage comme il alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Rachel qui restait debout devant lui.

« Cette chanson est vraiment belle, tu sais »

« Ouais, je connais mais je savais que c'était ton genre »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, ces derniers temps, tu chantes toujours des trucs de Broadway ou j'sais pas quoi », il soupira en posant l'album sur le lit et en s'appuyant en arrière sur ses coudes et ses avants bras.

Rachel le regarda, et sans le vouloir, baissa les yeux vers son torse. Puck portait un fin pull brun en coton et elle pouvait voir ses muscles à travers. Elle avait toujours trouvé Noah sexy et attirant mais là… elle était avec Finn ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle enlève ses pensées de sa tête !

« Berry ? », l'appela doucement Puck en soulevant les sourcils. « Ca va ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr, je … j'étais juste en train de… », elle balbutia, osant à peine le regarder. Après tout, elle s'était imaginée en train de le toucher torse nu et… Elle devait arrêter de penser à ça ! Vraiment arrêter !

« T'as le droit de profiter de la vue, tu sais ! Pas tous les mecs ont la chance d'avoir ce corps ? », affirma Puck, un air arrogant en se désignant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis pas idiot, Rachel ! Tu étais juste en train de me mater, d'admirer la beauté de mon corps si tu préfères », il expliqua en souriant, fier de lui.

Gênée, Rachel se retourna et alla faire semblant de chercher quelque chose sur sa haute commode. Puck ricanait derrière elle, et elle l'entendait se lever et marcher vers elle, s'arrêtant tout juste à quelques centimètres de son dos. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. C'était si enivrant et attractant, même pour elle qui était folle amoureuse d'un autre garçon. D'autant plus que Puck portait toujours ce parfum très fort mais si agréable en même temps…

« Je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs si tu veux », il marmonna à son oreille, faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents à la fin de sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus. Rachel se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts vers lui. Elle le pointa du doigt, ouvrit la bouche et… et rien ne sortit.

Puck la regarda quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle pour retourner sur le lit où il joua avec l'album de Stanfour.

« C'est bon, je rigolais ! »

« Je… Tu es si… parfois… Incorrigible ! »

« Bon, si la proposition t'intéresse, on peut toujours… »

« Noah ! », cria Rachel, légèrement choquée et intimidée. Puck rigola à nouveau, mais à l'intérieur, il rêvait de l'embrasser et de lui dire toutes ces pensées qu'il osait à peine accepter et qui trottaient dans sa tête depuis un moment.

« Ok, ok… Bon, on bosse sur ce duo alors ? »

« Je veux que tu joues du piano ! Je t'ai vu l'autre jour en jouer quand Shelby et monsieur Schuester ont fait leur mash up et tu sembles vraiment savoir ce que tu fais »

« Comme tu veux… »

« Merci ! Ah oui… je voulais te demander… ta petite sœur va mieux ? Mes papas m'ont dit qu'elle avait eu une pneumonie…»

Puck regarda le plafond, repensant à sa petite sœur, couchée pendant plusieurs jours dans un lit d'hôpital. « Ouais, elle a pu rentrer hier ! »

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là »

Puck la regarda dans les yeux. « Merci »

« Après tout, on se soutient entre Juifs, pas vrai ? », elle plaisanta en allant chercher les feuilles sur lesquelles se trouvaient les paroles de la chanson qu'ils allaient chanter en fin de semaine devant tout le monde.

« Et comment ! », il répondit d'une voix rauque tout en voyageant dans la chambre. La déco n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Les murs étaient toujours jaunes, le mobilier blanc, et les objets de déco étaient les mêmes. Les seules choses qui avait changé, c'était peut-être les photos d'elle et Finn. Elles étaient plus récentes, et honnêtement, en les regardant, Puck avec l'estomac noué. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué de ce genre de sensation. L'année dernière, il était tombé amoureux de Lauren, mais c'était vraiment différent. Cette fois-ci, il était amoureux de Rachel Berry, la petite amie de Finn Hudson, c'est-à-dire la fille qu'il n'aurait surement jamais.

« Voilà », déclara Rachel en lui donnant une feuille de papier remplie de paroles. « Ton texte écrit est en gras »

« Super »

« T'es certain que tu vas bien, Noah ? On peut toujours faire ça demain, je sais que tu apprends très vite et honnêtement… »

« Berry, arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais parfaitement bien ! »

« Mais… »

« Je pète le feu, okay ? Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te soucier de moi comme ça ! », il assura, posant automatiquement et sans réfléchir une main sur son épaule.

« Tu fais toujours bonne figure, Noah, mais je sais que tu n'as pas la vie facile ! Tu dois travailler, aller à l'école alors que tu détestes ça, aider ta mère avec ta sœur et tu as Beth… et Quinn… »

« Je gère tout, ok ? », il lui assura. Honnêtement, il lui disait la vérité, il savait très bien comment gérer les choses avec sa mère, Beth et Quinn. Il soutenait une, aimait l'autre et aidait la dernière. Par contre, il avait vraiment du mal à rester dans la même pièce que Berry. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à se retenir comme ça. Mais il devait le faire, il n'allait pas être un de ces gars qui sortent avec la copine d'un de leurs meilleurs potes, pas encore une fois. Le jour où il sortirait avec Rachel, si ça devait se passer, il s'assurerait avant tout qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre elle et Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 1 est un peu plus long que le prologue mais tous les chapitres devraient être de cette longueur, désolée pour ceux qui aiment les longs : En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :) J'espère vraiment que vous aimez la tournure que prend l'histoire jusqu'à présent.**


	3. 2 Suis ton coeur

**Chapitre 2 - Suis ton coeur et personne d'autre**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, en entrant dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley, Puck se sentait confiant. La journée allait surement être une des plus productives de l'année pour lui. D'ailleurs, la chance avait commencé à tourner pour lui ce matin quand il avait été réveillé par sa mère qui lui avait aussi fait des gaufres. Il adorait les gaufres le matin ! Et, en plus, il n'avait pas dû amener sa petite sœur à l'école ! Quoi de mieux que d'être réveillé de bonne heure avec de la bonne bouffe et du temps pour se réveiller correctement ?<p>

La première répétition avec Rachel avait été quelque peu tendue et maladroite le jour précédent mais s'était en gros bien passé. Il avait su la charmer et la faire penser à autre chose que Finn. En bref, tout allait comme il le voulait.

« Hey, Berry ! », il cria en la voyant debout, seule, devant son casier. Elle tourna la tête et l'aperçut en train de marcher à grands pas vers elle.

« Bonjour, Noah ! »

« Salut ! », sourit-il, son regard attiré par sa bouche, ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses et charnues recouvertes d'un gloss rose et brillant. Il avait tellement envie de pouvoir le goûter. « Donc ? », elle ajouta, quelque peu impatiente.

« Heu…. Ouais ! Je voulais juste te dire qu'on peut répéter la chanson chez moi aujourd'hui ! Ma mère sera pas là ! Elle est partie à Cleveland avec ma petite sœur ce matin ! »

« D'accord, mais on p… »

« Mmm ? »

« Je… », elle balbutia, évitant son regard. « Je… Tu… »

« On ne fera que chanter si c'est ce que tu veux savoir », marmonna Puck d'un ton séducteur en approchant sa bouche de son oreille avec de s'écarter d'elle avec un air narcissique.

« Noah ! », elle cria en fermant son casier et en le tuant du regard. « Je ne parlais pas de ça ! »

« Tu parlais de quoi alors ? »

« Je pourrai te parler de Finn et moi ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je… On a quelques problèmes au niveau… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? », balbutia-t-elle, ses joues de plus en plus roses mais son regard enfin dans celui de Puck, qui avait posé une de ses mains sur son épaule fine.

« J'ai compris, Berry ! »

« Donc, tu veux bien ? »

« Ouais ! », il mentit. « Qui est mieux placé que le Puckerone en personne pour donner des conseils sur le sexe ? »

Rachel rigola timidement, s'écartant de lui pour avancer dans les couloirs. La sonnerie venait tout juste de retentir et tous les deux avaient besoin de se rendre au cours d'anglais.

« Merci ! », elle murmura comme ils entraient dans la classe. Elle, se dirigeant vers un banc à l'avant et lui, vers le fond.

* * *

><p>La maison Puckerman était toujours calme et ce malgré une petite fille de dix ans aussi turbulente que son grand frère et une mère célibataire amatrice des potins du quartier. Cela faisait des lustres que Rachel n'avait pas été chez Puck. La dernière fois remontait à… à la semaine où ils s'étaient fréquentés ! Cette après-midi là, après avoir passé quelques minutes avec Finn dans la voiture de ce dernier à s'embrasser, elle avait donc toqué à la porte bleu foncé de la résidence Puckerman.<p>

Puck était venu lui ouvrir, toujours habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un fin sweat-shirt bleu marine. Il la conduisit en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Les murs étaient toujours rouges bordeaux et les tentures beiges. Elle alla s'assoir sur le bord de son lit alors que lui-même alla s'installer sur une chaise en face d'elle.

« C'est rangé », remarqua Rachel en regardant autour d'elle. « Et propre ! »

Puck acquiesça. « Ouais ! Ma mère me force à faire le ménage »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Rachel entre deux sourires, légèrement plus détendue à la pensée de Noah Puckerman avec un aspirateur et une loque.

« Quoi ? Je suis pas un de ces pouilleux qui aiment vivre dans une poubelle pleine de vêtements crades ! »

« Finn laisse souvent ses vêtements trainer », marmonna Rachel doucement, regardant les cadres sur les murs et ensuite Noah. Ce dernier était appuyé nonchalamment contre sa chaise.

« En plus d'être un porc, il est mauvais au lit ! », il blagua en rigolant tout seul. Rachel semblait vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant, en train de plisser sa robe rouge. En fait, c'était plutôt étonnant que Puck n'ait même pas encore pensé au fait de pouvoir la b… la toucher ou la déshabiller.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais tu voulais dire quelque chose, alors je t'écoute ! En tant que bon ami ! »

« Merci ! », sourit Rachel, pensant que Puck pouvait vraiment être un ami formidable de temps à autre. « Donc… Finn… Il… »

« Tu peux dire les mots, tu sais ! C'est pas moi que tu vas choquer »

« Il a essayé de mettre sa main sous ma jupe l'autre soir ! »

Puck releva les sourcils, essayant de ne pas paraitre jaloux. « Et ? »

« Il veut qu'on passe à l'acte mais… »

« Si t'as pas envie de le faire, ne le fais pas ! »

« Je sais mais… Maintenant que je joue dans la pièce avec Blaine, je devrais peut-être avoir un peu plus d'expérience ! Comment veux-tu que je joue mon rôle à la perfection alors que je n'ai pas vécu un dixième de ce qu'il a vécu ! »

Puck prit un grand souffle, se leva de sa chaise et alla se mettre accroupi entre les jambes de Rachel. Doucement, il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses cuisses et ouvrit la bouche.

« T'es une grande actrice, Rachel ! »

« Je… »

« Je suis sincère ! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis certain que tu peux jouer ton rôle à merveille sans devoir… coucher avec Finn ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? »

« Mmm… Oui ? »

« Après le Glee Club ? »

« Non ! », elle sourit en tournant la tête, le prenant ensuite dans ses bras. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« On répète cette chanson alors ? »

« J'adorerais ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors... vous aimez la tournure que prend la relation entre Rachel et Puck pour l'instant ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) D'ailleurs, merci à ceux qui me laissent de commentaires mais aussi à ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! <strong>

**Comment pensez-vous que les choses vont tourner entre Puck et Rachel maintenant ?**

**Ps: j-6 avant le retour de Glee =D**


	4. 3 Espoir et déception

**Chapitre 3 - Espoir et déception**

**Puck** - _Rachel_ - _**Les deux**_

* * *

><p>Il avait encore rêvé d'elle. Honnêtement, il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque nuit, depuis trois jours, il rêvait de cette brune aux jupes courtes. La première fois, le rêve était mignon, Rachel le taquinait sa façon de jouer de la guitare électrique. La seconde fois, elle lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser. C'était un de ses meilleurs rêves à vrai dire. Elle faisait sa dominatrice et ses baisers paraissaient si… bons et réels. Dans son dernier rêve, l'ambiance était encore plus… chaude, et dans ce dernier, Rachel et lui passaient à l'acte et elle lui faisait toutes ces choses dont il avait toujours rêvé, et elle le laissait même toucher ses fesses et ses seins ! Par contre, le réveil fut bien brutal ce matin-là !<p>

En arrivant à l'école après ce réveil très difficile, il se sentait un peu coupable en voyant Finn. Quand le grand brun commença à lui parler du match de foot d'hier soir, il n'arrivait pas trop se concentrer, plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il était encore amoureux de la petite copine de Finn. Ce mec avait définitivement toutes les filles qu'il voulait.

« Noah ? », l'appela Rachel plus tard au glee-club lorsque Finn et Brittany chantaient. Elle était assise à côté de lui, encore habillée d'une jupe courte et d'un petit gilet en coton. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais ! », il assura, évitant de la regarder trop longtemps. Il n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur elle en fait. Il l'avait carrément vue nue dans un monde parallèle ! Et même s'il avait adoré ça, maintenant ça craignait ! D'ici deux minutes, il allait devoir chanter avec Rachel Berry et il n'arrivait pas s'empêcher de la voir dans son plus simple appareil !

« Certain ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis ce matin… »

« Nan ! J'ai juste mal dormi ! T'inquiète pas, Berry, tout va bien »

« D'accord ». Elle se redressa, les jambes croisées, le regard sur Finn. Mais quelques secondes après, elle se pencha à nouveau vers Noah. « T'es sûr ? »

« A 100 % ! Et pas la peine de te tracasser à propos d'eux deux, on va tout casser avec notre chanson ! C'est juste une tuerie ! »

« Même si je trouve ton expression quelque peu… trop familière à mon goût, j'espère que tu as raison ! »

« J'ai toujours raison ! », il ricana avec fierté alors que Rachel sourit, légèrement gênée.

Leur tour arriva bien trop vite selon lui, mais il se leva quand même de sa chaise et alla s'assoir derrière le piano. Il regarda aussi Rachel monter sur le devant du piano. Elle lui lança un regard pour lui dire de commencer à jouer.

Quinn, Santana et Kurt les regardaient bizarrement, un peu surpris de voir Puck au piano. Il n'avait pas trop l'allure de jouer de cet instrument, mais pourtant il le faisait. Sous son air de mauvais élève et de bad boy, il était un grand musicien. Seul lui dans le glee club avait ce talent pour manier autant d'instruments en plus d'une superbe voix.

**Didn't want to say goodbye**

**Didn't want to see you cry**

**And look what i've don**e

_Didn't want to make a mess_  
><em>Broke your heart and i confess:<em>  
><em>I'm the guilty one!<em>

**How I need to hear you?**  
><strong>Hear you so softly, hear you say anything?<strong>  
><em>Every single tear you shared<em>  
><em>well it kills me<em>  
><strong>Oh should you never see!<strong>

_Oh this is life without you_

**_I'm learning how to miss you_**  
><strong><em>I guess I need to know, how it feels like<em>**  
><strong><em>This is life without you<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know who to turn to<em>**  
><strong><em>And everything I know, to say this goodbye<em>**  
><strong><em>so goodbye<em>**  
><strong><em>This is life without you<em>**  
><em>This is life without you<em>

_Didn't want to make a mess_  
><em>Didn't want to feel again<em>  
><em>This heart is in love<em>  
><strong>Desperate in all along<strong>  
><strong>Call that house that isn't home<strong>  
><strong>Afraid to pick it up<strong>

**_All I want is someone, tell me I'm crazy_**  
><strong><em>it just might save me<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh all I need is someone right here beside me<em>**  
><em>Oh now I can see<em>

_**Oh this is life without you**_  
><em><strong>Learning how to miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess I need to know, how it feels like<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is life without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know who to turn to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything I know, to say this goodbye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so goodbye<strong>_  
><strong>This is life without you<strong>  
><em>This is life without you<em>

_**This is life without you**_  
><em><strong>Learning how to miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess I need to know, how it feels like<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is life without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know who to turn to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything I know, to say this goodbye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so goodbye<strong>_  
><em>This is life without you<em>

Puck releva alors ses doigts du clavier, le regard plongé dans celui de Rachel. Elle était à présent debout près du coin du piano, le regardant jouer. Elle était légèrement essoufflée et perdue. Elle semblait troublée et surprise. Mais les applaudissements des autres élèves les réveillèrent vite. Puck râla intérieurement quand il vit Finn venir vers Rachel pour l'embrasser et la féliciter. Il aurait aimé faire ça à sa place.

« Les gars, c'était juste super ! », cria monsieur Schuester en se levant de la chaise. « Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson avant mais j'adorerais vous voir la chanter aux régionales ! »

Rachel regarda le professeur avec excitement, toujours dans les bras de Finn. « Vraiment ? »

« Je ne rigole jamais quand on parle concours ! »

« Merci mister Schue ! », dit Puck, laissant Quinn l'enlacer.

« C'était magnifique, Puck », lui dit la blonde. « Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. « Merci ». Quinn s'éloigna de lui.

« Tu vas voir Beth ce soir ? »

« Mmm », lui répondit-il, les lèvres pincées et le regard vers Rachel et Finn. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser au milieu de la salle. Il avait envie de vomir en les voyant. Quand Rachel et lui avait chanté, il avait eu un petit espoir qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui mais là… tout semblait tomber à l'eau. Mais bon, si Rachel et lui devaient chanter aux régionales ensemble, il allait pouvoir passer plus d'une journée seul avec elle dans une chambre. « Tu veux qu'on aille regarder un film chez toi après ? », il demanda à Quinn.

« Je… »

« En tant qu'ami ! », il assura, sachant qu'elle était encore fragile en ce moment et qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait vraiment pas se remettre avec lui. Et il était d'accord avec ça. Quinn avait besoin d'un gars qui puisse la tenir tout en ayant les mêmes valeurs qu'elle. Et Puck n'avait vraiment pas un style de vie qui lui correspondait. Pour l'instant, il avait juste envie d'oublier Rachel quelques heures et de passer du bon temps avec sa fille… et blonde était en fait assez douer pour l'occuper pendant des heures. Dès qu'elle sentait bien et en confiance avec une personne, elle parlait… presque autant que Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson est "Life Without You" de Stanfour ft Esmée Denters<strong>

**Tout d'abord, un GRAND MERCI pour tous les commentaires :D C'est juste énorme ! Sans compter les alertes et les favoris :o Juste merci ! Jamais, en commençant cette histoire, je pensais qu'elle allait plaire ! Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires ! Ca donne vraiment envie d'écrire !**

**Faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Il y aura plus de Puckleberry dans le prochain ;)**


	5. 4 Une histoire de jambes

**Chapitre 4 - Une histoire de jambe **

* * *

><p>« T'as couché avec Finn ? »<p>

« Tu sors avec Quinn ? », demanda-t-elle avant de continuer sa marche dans les couloirs de McKinley. Il la suivait et semblait légèrement frustré et en colère. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son regard espiègle. Rachel s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il gloussa en la regardant.

« Donc ? », il demanda à nouveau en haussant les sourcils. Rachel secoua ses cheveux sans même ouvrir sa bouche et reprit le cours de sa marche pour rejoindre la classe de mathématiques.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Puck ! »

« Puck ? », il rigola avec un air de dégoût. « Depuis quand tu m'appelles Puck ? »

« Tu aimes ce surnom, pas vrai ? », elle le taquina, légèrement en colère à cause de sa première question.

« Oh allez, j'arrête, râle pas ! Je m'excuse, ma question était… ». Rachel se retourna à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui fronçait les sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés aujourd'hui. Puck aimait bien quand elle ne les lissait pas, c' était hot et mignon en même temps.

« Indiscrète et complètement déplacée ? Surtout que je suis une fille, et on ne pose pas ce genre de questions à la gente féminine »

« A la quoi ? Bon, je suis déso, ça te va ? »

« Merci »

« Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne sors pas avec Quinn ! Je suis juste là pour elle quand elle a besoin et elle fait pareil pour moi »

« Je suis contente que ça se passe bien entre vous »

« Mmm »

« Puckerman ! », Rachel le gronda comme ils étaient devant leur classe. Plusieurs élèves rentraient dans le local en passant à côté d'eux. « Arrête de regarder mes jambes ! »

« Quoi ? Ca fait un moment que tu mets plus des jupes aussi courtes »

« La taille est tout à fait correcte », elle rechigna et toucha sa petite jupe bleu marine. Elle avait un t-shirt blanc assorti et des ballerines noires sur petits talons.

« Je me plains pas, Berry ! En fait, j'adore ! Ca me fait repenser à toutes ces choses qu'on a faites ! »

« On n'a fait que s'embrasser ! »

« Pas l'année dernière ! Tu m'as laissé toucher tes seins et tes fesses ! »

« C'était rien du tout ! Et en plus c'était sur les vêtements alors il y a rien de quoi frimer ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller en classe à la place de dire des âneries ! », elle ordonna et il fit ce qu'elle dit et alla s'assoir à côté de Finn alors qu'elle alla prendre place à côté de Quinn qui était déjà prête pour le cours. Puck lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir une feuille… légèrement pliée et un stylo noir. Finn l'avait regardée amoureusement quand elle était passée à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi Puck te regarde comme ça ? », demanda Quinn en remarquant le sourire en coin du gars avec une crête.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Il est juste obsédé par mes jambes ! »

« Oh… », murmura la blonde avant de regarder les jambes de Rachel et de ricaner. « Je vois pourquoi ! Si tu veux éviter les commentaires déplacés de Puck, mets des jupes plus longues ! C'est un homme à jambes ! Et tes jambes sont… j'en suis jalouse »

« Merci… »

* * *

><p>Pendant toute la semaine, il fit la même chose, lui lancer quelques petits compliments cachés sous une remarque sexuelle. Souvent, elle le fusillait du regard mais parfois il la voyait sourire derrière sa main.<p>

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? », il lui demanda en se penchant sur sa chaise. Ils étaient dans la classe du glee club et Rachel était assise à la rangée devant lui. Finn était en pleine discussion avec Mike sur le numéro qu'ils allaient interpréter aux régionales.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? », répliqua-t-elle avec un regard narquois. Puck ne la quitta pas des yeux.

« Tu vas jouer au docteur avec Finn ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Rohh… Tu as l'esprit vraiment mal placé »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! », il rigola en se replaçant correctement sur sa chaise alors que Rachel le regardait toujours. Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser à cet instant là. Elle était si sexy quand elle prétendait être choquée. En plus, comme par hasard et comme tout le reste de la semaine, elle portait une jupe minuscule et laissait tout le monde profiter de ses belles jambes bronzées. Finalement, il se pencha à nouveau près de son oreille. « Je suis un bien meilleur médecin qu'Hudson, tu sais ! J'ai beaucoup de spécialisations »

Rachel le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire et le frappa sur le bras.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai aucunement envie de changer de médecin ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Soudain, monsieur Schuester les regarda et leur fit signe de se taire en soupirant.

« Puck, Rachel ! »

Noah haussa les épaules et retourna sur sa chaise. « J'étais juste en train de conseiller à Rachel un médecin traitant incroyable ! Tu devrais vraiment l'essayer ! Je suis sûr qu'après un seul rendez-vous, tu seras conquise »

« J'en doute fort, Puckerman ! », grogna-t-elle alors que leur professeur leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Bon, fini toutes ces discussions, maintenant on doit se mettre au boulot ! Les régionales sont dans deux semaines, les gars ! »

Rachel leva alors sa main. Finn était retourné près d'elle et ,sous le regard de Puck, avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. « En fait, j'avais pensé à quelques titres pour Noah et moi, monsieur »

« Oh, on t'écoute, Rachel ! »

« Mais tout d'abord, vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je chante avec Finn ? Ou Kurt ? »

« Non ! On doit un peu varier et même si toi et Finn êtes magnifiques sur scène, ta voix se marie encore mieux avec celle de Puck »

« D'accord », elle soupira doucement. « Donc, je pensais qu'on pourrait…. »

* * *

><p><strong>Nouveau chapitre un peu en retard mais là et comme prévu, il n'y a que du Puckleberry ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi quoi ;)<strong>

** Les choses avançeront un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (jalousie ou gestes plus directs,...)**

**Et encore merci pour les commentaires !**


	6. 5 Dentelle et gloss

**Chapitre 5 - Dentelle et gloss**

* * *

><p>Elle allait enfin se rendre à sa première fête (en dehors de celle qu'elle avait organisée en 1ère) et ça la rendait vraiment nerveuse. Les autres du glee club avaient tous déjà été à ce genre de soirée mais elle, jamais. Finalement, elle décida de porter une robe courte bleu marine et avec un décolleté en v. Pour une fois, elle s'était autorisée à porter quelque chose de plus court et qui mettait plus sa poitrine en valeur. D'ailleurs la réaction de Finn était très positive. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas mis de collants (Kurt l'avait suppliée de ne pas en mettre).<p>

Quand elle et Finn arrivèrent chez Santana qui organisait la fête, une cinquantaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes. Quinn était dans un coin du salon avec Brittany. Tina et Mike s'embrassaient sur le canapé et Santana marchait vers eux.

« Hey, les gars, vous êtes venus ! »

Finn hocha la tête tout en gardant la petite main de Rachel dans la sienne. « Ouais »

« Bon, les boissons sont dans la cuisine et Berry, je t'interdis de boire de l'eau ! », elle rigola, lançant son verre dans les airs. « Il y a du panaché si tu veux »

« Merci »

« Je vais aller voir les deux gays là-bas ! Et super robe, Barbara ! », cria une dernière fois la brune avant de rejoindre Kurt et Blaine qui discutaient près de la baie vitrée du salon. Finn regarda quelques secondes Rachel et alla vers la cuisine. Quelques personnes de l'école y étaient aussi. Il lâcha sa main pour aller discuter avec des joueurs de foot tout en lui donnant un verre de bière. Elle n'aimait pas ça mais elle accepta quand même avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger, regardant de temps à autre derrière elle pour voir si Finn était toujours dans la cuisine.

« Encore mieux qu'Angelina », lui souffla à l'oreille une voix comme elle regardait les photos au-dessus de la cheminée. C'était évident que cette pièce était trop pleine d'objets personnels que pour des jeunes veuillent y aller se souler.

Rachel sursauta et regarda par-dessus son oreille. « Noah… ». Il rigola et alla à côté d'elle, faisant semblant de regarder les photos. « Mais merci pour le compliment », ajouta-t-elle en souriant mais sans le regarder.

« Mais de rien ! », dit-il en se penchant vers son oreille. « Les sous-vêtements rouges en dentelle sont pas mal non plus »

« Quoi… ? », elle balbutia, outrée. « Comment… ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je veux bien avouer que je suis petit par rapport à Finn mais si je me mets derrière toi et que je me penche légèrement, j'ai le bol de voir ce que tu portes ! »

« Tu… tu es… »

« Très doué, merci ! Et pour la dentelle j'ai deviné ! Je suppose aussi que ta culotte est assortie ! Je n'oserais pas imaginer Rachel Berry portant des sous-vêtements dépareillés ! »

« On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de mes sous-vêtements ? »

« Comme tu veux ! Moi, j'en porte rarement, alors il y a pas grand-chose à dire », il lui dit d'un air charmeur alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard et remettant ses cheveux correctement.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser, Noah et pour ton information, je ne mets pas de culotte ! »

« Des strings ? », il demanda du tac au tac comme elle s'en allait.

« Non plus ! »

« Rien ? »

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la cuisine. « Tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça ? »

« Oh, des shorty alors, c'est la mode aux shorty ! J'ai entendu Hummel en parler l'autre jour»

« Depuis quand tu écoutes Kurt ? », rigola Rachel en quittant la salle à manger pour rejoindre Finn dans la cuisine. Il discutait toujours avec les gars de l'équipe de foot mais elle alla quand même l'embrasser doucement. « Tiens », dit-elle en lui donnant son verre. « Je vais aller voir, Kurt ! »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Oui ! », sourit-elle. « Et t'inquiète pas, je conduirai »

« Merci ! »

* * *

><p>Après sa petite discussion avec Rachel, Puck se promena dans toute la maison. Honnêtement, il s'ennuyait ! C'était vraiment naze d'être… amoureux (il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même) d'une fille comme Rachel qui de plus était folle de Finn. Il aurait pu aller passer quelques bons moments avec quelques filles dans sa voiture, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. La seule fille qui l'attirait en ce moment était Rachel Berry ! Sans compter qu'elle portait cette minuscule robe et ces sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge.<p>

Tout compte fait, il alla rejoindre Sam et Mercedes dans le jardin. Il faisait assez bon dehors. Alors, il s'assit sur un petit murais qui entourait la terrasse et attendit.

« Ca va, mec ? », demanda Sam après quelques minutes, voyant que Puck ne semblait pas trop s'amuser.

« On s'emmerde, cette fête est nulle ! »

« Bois un verre ! »

« Nan ! »

« Vraiment ? Noah Puckerman qui refuse de boire ! », dit Sam alors que Mercedes, un peu pompette, rigolait comme une folle à côté. « C'est bien la meilleure celle la »

« C'est bon, fermez là, et j'en ai déjà bue trois dans le salon ! »

« Y'a cette fille qui t'adore dans la cuisine si tu veux »

Il se gratta la tête et se leva. « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Elle arrivera peut-être à me divertir quelques secondes ! Mais, sérieusement, arrêtez de vous bécoter vous deux, ça en devient écœurant ! »

Mercedes haussa les sourcils et pointa la baie vitrée du doigt. « Toi, tu oses nous dire ça ? Alors qu'en septembre, tu couchais dans cette même piscine avec une fille ? Laide, en plus ! »

« Adios ! », soupira Puck en partant. Dans le fond, il rigolait. Mercedes avait vraiment trop bu de panaché.

En fin de soirée, Rachel était à nouveau dans la salle à manger et seule. Finn était dans la cuisine, un peu bourré et en train de parler avec les garçons de l'équipe de foot. Sam, Puck et Mike les avaient rejoints. Puck les abandonna à un moment pour aller dans la salle à manger, sachant que Rachel s'y trouvait. Cette fois-ci, il ferma la porte derrière lui et Finn ne remarqua rien.

Elle était debout mais devant un meuble cette fois-ci. Elle avait un verre d'eau dans sa main alors que son autre main était posée sur sa hanche. Instinctivement, Puck posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit à nouveau sursauter avant de s'écarter d'elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à fleur de peau », elle se moqua en le regardant avec un sourire taquin.

« A fleur de peau ? Mercedes, je pari »

« Avoue que c'est quand même étrange que tu trouves écœurant deux jeunes qui s'embrassent »

« Quoi ? C'est vraiment trop bizarre de les voir s'embrasser ! Il est tout blanc, tout mince et tout blond et elle, elle est noire et ronde ! Non pas que j'apprécie pas son corps, j'aime TOUT les types de femmes ! »

« C'est beau, je trouve »

« De quoi ? »

« Deux personnes si différentes qui s'aiment »

« Ouais… »

« Demain, on va devoir discuter au glee club ! J'ai fait une sélection des meilleurs titres qu'on pourra chanter »

« Ok ! », il marmonna, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle était debout juste devant lui et le dévisageait. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard tomber sur ses lèvres, elle avait toujours eu une bouche sublime. Grande et pulpeuse. Il se demandait si elle mettait toujours ce gloss au goût fraise. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Il y était presque, il avait juste à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'il arrivait faire ça, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une chance. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Rachel sentait la bouche de Puck contre la sienne. C'était doux et encore meilleur qu'il y a deux ans. Il avait tellement de maitrise par rapport à Finn. Tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il approfondit le baiser en l'embrassa avec perfection. C'est dans ce baiser que beaucoup de choses allaient se jouer. Et en effet, elle portait toujours ce gloss délicieux.

« Noah ! », le repoussa soudainement Rachel, essuyant ses lèvres. « Je… »

« T'excuse pas, c'est moi »

« Je… Ca ne doit plus jamais se reproduire ! J'ai un petit-ami, et je l'aime, d'accord ? »

« Comme tu veux, Berry… », il marmonna en la laissant sortir de la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà enfin ce cinquième chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'arrivais plus écrire : Pendant deux semaines, mon cerveau a complètement bloqué xD **

**J'ai juste eu le courage de corriger la suite de How it began et de la poster. D'ailleurs, un grand merci pour les commentaires sur le deuxième chapitre, j'ai vraiment envie d'en écrire une troisième maintenant.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... et que la relation entre Rachel et Puck vous intéresse. Laissez moi savoir. Honnêtement, je suis folle de joie quand je lis vos commentaires, ils sont tout simplement incroyables ! MERCI ! (Bientôt une mise à jour pour Between Business And Love et Crazy Little Thing Called Love)**


	7. 6 Entre textos et confusion

**Chapitre 6 - Entre textos et confusion**

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman l'avait embrassée ! Embrassée ! Et sur la bouche ! Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers amicaux qui certains gens font, c'était passionné, violent et sensuel !<p>

Rachel ne cessait de penser à ce baiser depuis vendredi soir. Elle se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle savait que Puck l'avait toujours apprécié. Il adorait ses jambes, ses fesses et même s'il ne l'avouait pas il adorait quand elle parlait de Broadway ou d'Evita. Mais, ça ne lui donnait aucune raison pour l'embrasser. Sans compter qu'elle était la petite amie de son meilleur ami. Et après l'histoire avec Quinn, elle savait aussi qu'il ne retenterait jamais de sortir avec la petite amie de Finn. Mais pourtant, il l'avait embrassée ! (Et elle avait adoré ça).

Comme prévu, elle l'évita pendant toute la semaine qui suivit. Elle ne lui disait pas bonjour et dès que Finn voulait aller lui parler, elle disait que Kurt l'attendait. Elle voyait Puck la regarder du coin de l'œil et ça… la perturbait. Ce n'était pas censé se produire !

Il essayait quand même d'aller lui parler, souvent en prétendant que c'était à propos de la chanson pour les régionales (qui étaient d'ailleurs samedi ).

Finalement, Rachel se vit obligée d'affronter Puck. Elle devait danser avec lui aux régionales et des répétitions s'imposaient. Monsieur Schuester voulait une chorégraphie présentable.

« Noah ! », elle le gronda doucement, sentant ses mains descendre un peu trop bas sur le haut de ses fesses. Il lui fit un de ses sourires dragueurs et remonta ses mains. « Merci »

« On va devoir parler de vendredi dernier, tu sais ?», lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tout en exécutant les pas que leur disaient de faire Brittany et Mike.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! C'était une erreur comme une autre »

« J'embrasse pas la copine de mon meilleur ami pour rien », murmura-t-il, le regard noir. Il était un peu vexé de la réaction de Rachel. « Et de mon côté, c'était loin d'être une erreur »

Elle ne répondit pas, et le regarda à la place dans les yeux. Il fit de même mais son regard était plus dur par rapport que le sien.

« Concentrons nous d'abord sur le spectacle de demain »

« Si tu continues à m'ignorer comme ça, ça va pas le faire »

« Puck ! Mets tes bras plus haut quand tu la fais tourner ! », hurla Mike en bas de la scène. C'était peut être difficile à imaginer, mais Brittany et Mike savaient crier ! Rachel baissa les yeux sur le sol et laissa Puck la guider dans la danse. Mais à la fin de la chanson, ils étaient proches et elle sentait cette attraction qui l'effrayait tant. Que faire si, comme aux nationales de l'an dernier, elle se laissait emporter ? Elle allait vraiment devoir apprendre à se contrôler.

« Bon, on va la faire encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, vous chantez, les gars ! », cria Mike à Puck et Rachel en leur faisant signe de prendre des micros casques. « Allez, on y va ! »

« Je regrette pas de t'avoir embrassée et ça risque fortement de se reproduire », lui raconta Puck à l'oreille avant de la faire danser et de lui lancer un sourire.

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez elle ce soir là, Rachel était encore plus perturbée qu'une semaine auparavant. Les répétitions et sa conversation avec Puck l'avaient emmenée dans un autre monde. Elle était perdue et… seule. Elle ne pouvait parler de ça à personne.<p>

Après avoir mangé avec ses pères et s'être douchée, Rachel s'accorda une pause et regarda une comédie musicale sur son lit. Elle vit aussi que Finn lui avait envoyé différents textos pour lui dire qu'elle avait été superbe aujourd'hui et qu'il était impatient d'être demain pour les régionales.

Elle avait aussi un texto de Noah.

_- Je vais pas te laisser filler aussi facilement ;)_

Rachel soupira et répondit: _Tu ne m'as en aucun cas attrapée et ce baiser était une ERREUR !_

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a bien plu ! Nan ? Tes jambes tremblaient et tu frissonnais :D_

_- Tu as toujours très bien embrassé mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai ressenti quelque chose_

_- Bonne nuit, ma petite princesse juive… et sexy_

_ Ps: j'adore quand tu me mors les lèvres !_

_- A demain, Noah ! _

Et voilà comment se termina sa soirée !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves du glee club devaient se rejoindre devant l'école pour aller en bus dans une ville à 50 km. Finn avait été cherché Rachel et ils étaient restés ensemble jusqu'au grand auditorium de l'école <em>St Claire<em>. C'était deux fois plus grand que la leur et les installations étaient très modernes. Rachel était émerveillée devant tout ce décor.

Puck la regardait de loin. Il espérait l'embrasser une deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Peut-être quand les autres seraient en train de s'habiller ou avant de monter sur scène.

Après avoir écouté les instructions de Schuester, lui et les autres rejoignirent leur vestiaire où ils s'habillèrent. Les garçons allaient porter un jean droit noir, une chemise blanche, une fine cravate noire et une veste en cuir ouverte alors que les filles allaient porter une haute jupe noire (qui descendait jusqu'aux dessus des genoux) et un fin pull blanc moulant. C'était vraiment le contraste entre le bad boy intelligent et la jeune fille snobe mais dévergondée avec des cheveux 'ébouriffés'. Kurt était bien sûr à l'origine de ces looks !

« T'inquiète, t'es parfaite », dit doucement Noah comme tous les autres avaient quitté la loge. Rachel vérifiait sa tenue dans le miroir. Son maquillage était noir et plus voyant que d'habitude. Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit timidement.

« Merci ! T'es pas mal non plus »

« Je sais, merci ! Pour une fois que j'approuve les tenues »

« C'est moins classe que d'habitude »

« Mais aucune couture qui gêne tellement plus … sexy ! », il haussa les sourcils en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Tu viens ? Je crois qu'ils sont sur scène ! On doit les rejoindre dans trente secondes », il l'incita à venir en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le reste du groupe allait d'abord danser quelques secondes avant que Puck et Rachel entrent en scène. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière le rideau, ils entendaient leurs camarades se mettre en place. Rachel respirait fortement et stressait plus que jamais. Noah le remarqua et se mit derrière elle et massa doucement ses épaules.

« Merci », dit-elle doucement en se relaxant. Puck hocha la tête et continua.

« Vous êtes prêts les gars ? », les interrompit monsieur Schuester comme la musique commença. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au devant de la scène.

**Puck - **_Rachel_** - **_**Les deux**_

**Something inside the cards**

**I know is right**

**Don't want to live**

**Somebody elses life**

**This is what I want to be**

**And this is what I give to you**

**Because I get it free**

**She smiles while I do my time**

_**I could die for you**_

_**Oh this life I choose**_

_I'm here to be your only go-between_

_To tell you of the sights_

_These eyes have seen_

_What I really want to do is_

_Turn it into motion_

_Beauty that I can't abuse_

_You know that I'd use my senses to_

_You can see that_

_It's only everywhere_

_I'd take it all and then_

_I'd find a way to share_

**Come along and go**

**Along with me**

**Wander with me yo**

**It's all for free**

_I could die for you_

_Whatchu wanna do_

_Oh this life I choose_

_**Come again and tell me**_

_**Where you want to go**_

_**What it means for me**_

_**To be with you alone**_

_**Close the door and**_

_**No one has to know**_

_**How we are**_

**Tina **_**- **__Quinn__** - **_Tina et Quinn _**- Tous**_

**I never meant 2 cause U any sorrow**

**I never meant 2 cause U any pain**

**I only wanted one time 2 see U laughing**

**I only wanted 2 see U laughing in the purple rain**

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**I only wanted 2 see U bathing in the purple rain**_

_I never wanted 2 be your weekend lover_

_I only wanted 2 be some kind of friend, hey_

_Baby, I could never steal U from another_

_It's such a shame our friendship had 2 end_

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**I only wanted 2 see U underneath the purple rain**_

Honey, I know, I know, I know times are changin'

It's time we all reach out 4 something new, that means U 2

U say U want a leader, but U can't seem 2 make up your mind

I think U better close it and let me guide U 2 the purple rain

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**If U know what I'm singin' about up here, come on raise your hand**_

_**Purple rain, purple rain**_

_**I only want 2 see U, only want 2 see U in the purple rain**_

Le résultat ? Ils gagnèrent la première place ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, Puck n'arriva pas à trouver l'occasion d'embrasser Rachel. La seule chose qu'il arriva à faire, fut de lui dire qu'elle avait été parfaite. Elle lui donna un petit sourire, le félicita et alla courir dans les bras de Finn.

Noah avait l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière quand ils regardaient Quinn embrasser Finn sur le terrain de foot après une victoire. C'était frustrant et énervant, mais il était déterminé à trouver une occasion !

* * *

><p><strong>Les chansons ? La première est "I could die for you" des Red Hot Chili Peppers. La deuxième est "Purple rain" de Prince :p<strong>

**Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ils étaient supers ! Au début, je n'adorais pas écrire cette histoire et maintenant je prends plaisir à l'écrire :D **

**Le prochain chapitre sera surement là, la semaine prochaine (mercredi). J'ai dans l'idée d'écrire un chapitre très puckleberry (dans quel sens ? xD) !**


	8. 7 Réconfort féminin

**Chapitre 7 - Réconfort féminin**

* * *

><p>Les régionales passées, monsieur Schuester était motivé plus que jamais pour atteindre une des cinq premières places aux nationales. Et maintenant, il était sûr de lui, Noah Puckerman pouvait mener les New Direction loin. Ce gamin paraissait insensible et dur mais il avait un talent incroyable qu'il avait souvent ignoré. William se mit même à penser que Puck devrait chanter seul aux nationales. Mais avant ça, ils devaient tous se remettre un peu de leurs émotions.<p>

Dans la salle de chœur, quelques jours après les régionales, Rachel était assise près de Finn mais mal à l'aise. Puck était debout en face d'elle en train de parler à monsieur Schuester et il lui lançait de temps en temps ces regards charmeurs mais très discrets. Et étant donné qu'il était crevé à cause du match du soir précédent, Finn dormait à moitié sur sa chaise et ne remarquait rien.

« Les gars ! Puck a eu une idée incroyable ! », les réveilla alors William tandis que Noah rejoignait sa chaise. Depuis samedi, il n'avait pas trop embêté ou essayé de charmer Rachel. Mais aujourd'hui, l'envie le taquinait vraiment.

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna narcissiquement Kurt. Puck grogna et frotta les cheveux du jeune garçon devant lui pour se venger.

« Les gars ! », soupira le professeur. « Mais avant tout, Finn, tu vas devoir nous dire ce que t'en penses »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Puck aimerait bien prendre ta place de leader pour le reste de l'année »

« Comment ? », marmonna Finn en se remettant droit sur sa chaise. A côté de lui, Rachel était extrêmement coincée. Elle aimait Finn mais Puck avait aussi les capacités d'être le leader. Et il ne restait que quelques mois de cours. Alors pourquoi pas ? En plus, Finn se plaignait toujours de devoir trop répéter.

« J'ai bien aimé chanter ce week-end », répondit Noah comme Finn se retourna pour le regarder. Le garçon à la crête était assis au fond de la salle à côté de Sam.

« J'en sais rien, mec… T'aurais dû m'en parler avant »

« C'est pas comme si t'adorais ton rôle de leader en ce moment ! Et il reste que 3 mois d'école, après c'est les exams »

« Ouais… Bon, je veux bien mais… »

« Mais ? », demanda Puck. Tout le reste du groupe attendait avec impatience la réponse de Finn. « Donc ? Tu veux bien ? »

« Ouais ! Mais c'est juste parce que tu seras jamais le quater back de l'équipe de foot »

« En même temps, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ton poste sur le terrain ! T'as vu tout ce qu'il faut retenir ! C'est pas pour moi ça »

* * *

><p>Ce même jour, Rachel dû chanter une ou deux chansons avec Puck. Mais puisque tout le groupe était autour d'eux, il n'avait pas pu la draguer ou essayer quelque chose. Mais, le problème était qu'à partir de maintenant, toute les semaines, ils allaient devoir proposer un duo pour les nationales en plus de leur chanson individuelle. Les autres devaient aussi proposer des solos. Donc… elle allait être obliger de l'affronter. Et elle avait vraiment peur qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.<p>

« Bonjour, madame Puckerman », salua Rachel après avoir toqué à la porte de la famille Puckerman le lendemain. Ils vivaient une petite maison dans un quartier pas trop cher. La mère de Puck travaillait comme infirmière et devait élever ses deux enfants seule. L'argent ne coulait donc pas à flots chez eux.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes ? », marmonna la dame aux cheveux noirs. Elle était petite, mince et avait un nez juif.

« Rachel Berry, une amie de Noah ! Je vis dans le quartier d'à côté »

« Berry, vous dites ? Vous êtes la fille d'Hiram et Leroy ? », demanda-t-elle en inspectant Rachel. Son regard était foncé mais pas agressif.

« Oui »

« Tu es surement venue voir Noah, non ? »

« Oui ! On doit répéter une chanson ensemble ! Votre fils est maintenant le chef de file de notre glee club »

« Je crois qu'il m'a dit ça hier pendant le diner », dit-elle avec indifférence en faisant signe à Rachel d'enter dans la maison. Le sol était en parquet brun foncé et les murs jaunes ou beige. Cela dépendait de la pièce. « Il est dans sa chambre, tu peux aller le rejoindre »

« Merci », sourit-elle gentiment en montant les escaliers doucement. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la mère de Noah avant mais maintenant, elle comprenait ce qu'avait dû endurer Quinn. La dame semblait stricte et indifférente à la vie de son fils. Mais, elle semblait aussi un peu malheureuse dans sa jupe noire et son pull gris. Rachel toqua à la porte de la chambre et entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Puck était assis sur son lit, sa guitare sur lui et il semblait être en train de jouer quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

« Hey », dit-il en la regardant. Elle venait d'enlever sa veste en laine rouge et portait en dessous une petite robe blanc cassé avec une petite ceinture brune à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle portait aussi des ballerines à petits talons. Elle lui sourit doucement et alla le rejoindre en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit près de lui.

« Tu jouais quoi ? »

« Rien de spécial »

« Vraiment ? »

« Un truc débile que j'ai composé », il marmonna en haussant les épaules et en posant la guitare sur le sol, contre le lit.

« Tu composes ? », elle demanda en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu peux me parler, tu sais, Noah »

« J'ai écrit une chanson le mois dernier mais j'ai pas encore fini de composer la musique », il expliqua alors en se couchant sur le lit, une main en dessous de sa tête et l'autre le long de son corps comme il regardait le plafond. Rachel resta assise à côté de lui et l'observa. Il portait une chemise moderne et jeune noire avec un jean bleu foncé. Sa chemise était remontée jusqu'aux coudes et il avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts. Elle pouvait voir une partie de son torse, encore bronzé de l'été.

« Tu comptes me la chanter un jour ? »

« Peut-être ». Après tout, il l'avait écrite pour elle, non ?

« J'ai rencontré ta mère en bas », lui dit-elle pour meubler la conversation. Puck semblait ailleurs aujourd'hui. Il était calme et silencieux. « Elle est… »

« Bizarre et soulante, je sais », il la coupa en tournant sa tête vers elle quelques secondes. Mais ce fut assez pour Rachel pour comprendre qu'il s'était surement disputé avec sa mère.

« Vous n'avez pas une bonne relation ? ». Il haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas, continuant à regarder le plafond. Rachel décida alors de poser sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le soutenait. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à se coucher à coté de lui. Leurs bras se frôlaient et elle avait toujours sa main posée sur la sienne entre eux. La pièce était calme. Seules, quelques voix de l'étage en bas résonnaient.

« Elle m'en veut », dit-il soudainement. « D'avoir couché avec Quinn et d'avoir abandonné Beth »

« Tu ne l'as pas abandonné ! Et Beth est bien la raison pour laquelle, coucher avec Quinn n'était pas une erreur »

« Pour elle, s'en est une ! Elle n'arrête pas de remettre ça sur le tapis quand on parle de mon avenir. Sans compter que Quinn n'était pas juive ! C'est un péché pour elle»

« Ca n'a plus d'importance, tu n'es pas avec Quinn », le défendit doucement Rachel en tournant la tête pour le regarder. Il avait toujours son regard fixé sur le plafond.

« Elle n'a même pas réagi quand je lui ai dit que j'avais eu le rôle de leader du glee club ou quand Hannah lui a dit qu'elle avait eu un A+ en math »

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Noah, honnêtement, mais sache que pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis fière de toi ces dernières semaines ! »

« Merci, Berry », il murmura en tournant la tête pour la regarder. Il savait qu'elle avait tourné sa tête vers lui.

Maintenant, ils étaient très proches et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre contre leurs visages. Le regard de Puck était extrêmement attiré par les lèvres de Rachel qui essayait de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ressentait cette envie si irrésistible de l'embrasser mais dans un autre temps, elle avait peur de faire une erreur.

Finalement, Puck plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision. Au début, elle le laissa l'embrasser sans trop réagir mais dès qu'elle sentit qu'il essayait d'amplifier le baiser, elle ouvrit sa bouche plus grande et l'embrassa en retour. Non délicatement, il posa sa main sur sa hanche et la força à se rapprocher de lui et elle le fit, bien trop absorbée par la bouche du jeune homme près d'elle. Rachel laissa ses mains toucher son torse comme elle gémit quand il attrapa ses hanches et la positionna au-dessus de lui. Presque à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés les deux dernières années, elle avait été au-dessus. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça. En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il adorait poser ses mains sur ses fesses comme maintenant alors qu'elle, elle, pouvait prendre le pouvoir comme elle aimait souvent le faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre légèrement plus long que les précédents. Il est moins "heureux" que les autres mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Bon, je pense que vous avez surement aimé la fin xD<strong>

**Dites moi quoi dans une petite rewiew. J'arrive toujours pas à croire combien cette histoire semble plaire. 37 commentaires, 6 favoris et 11 alertes, c'est juste ENORME pour moi :o Mais merci beaucoup ! **

**Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine avec les conséquences ou la suite de ce baiser ahah ;)**


	9. 8 Blessé

**Chapitre 8 - Blessé**

* * *

><p><strong>Chanson: "Hurt" de Johnny Cash<strong>

_Rachel _**- Puck - _Les deux_**

* * *

><p>Ce n'était réellement pas supposé se passer comme ça. Embrasser Puck n'était pas supposé être aussi bon, aussi incroyable et aussi facile. Non ! Elle avait un petit ami ! Un brillant et magnifique petit ami ! Finn était le garçon qu'elle aimait et celui avec qui elle était supposée finir ! Mais à la place, Puck était couché sur elle, ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que sa langue faisait des merveilles dans sa bouche. Rachel essayait de le repousser mais dès qu'elle tentait de faire quelque chose, elle finissait par soupirer (même légèrement gémir) et se cramponner à sa chemise.<p>

Tellement concentrés dans leur acte, les deux jeunes n'entendirent rien et furent plus que surpris quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Etonnés, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce sans bouger le reste de leur corps d'un millimètre.

« Maman ! », cria presque Puck en libérant Rachel se son corps. Immédiatement, ils s'assirent sur le lit. Rachel essayait de se cacher, honteuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je vois que tu ne changes pas… Toujours en train de te servir des filles ! A moins que ça soit celle dont tu es amoureux ! Je l'espère parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre mes collègues dirent qu'elles ont passé une nuit magnifique avec mon fils de 17 ans ! », dit la mère de Puck d'une voix douce mais pleine de reproches. Elle fusillait son fils du regard.

« Une collègue, man' ! Une seule ! Et elle a à peine vingt ans ! », il se défendit en se levant du lit.

« Ca ne change rien, Noah ! Tu l'as quand même fait et maintenant, encore une fois tu es amoureux de la petite-amie de ton meilleur ami ! Tu comptes la mettre enceinte aussi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je vais rentrer », les interrompit alors Rachel en se mettant debout à côté de Puck. Lentement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci, Noah ! Et… madame Puckerman, n'en voulez pas à votre fils, je suis celle qui l'a embrassé »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rachel, je connais très bien mon fils et même si c'est honorable de ta part de vouloir le défendre, je sais que c'est lui qui a commencé les choses »

« Je… »

« On se verra demain, Berry », la coupa Noah en avançant dans le couloir derrière elle. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte sous le regard de sa mère. « Pourquoi, tu dis tout ça devant elle ? », il demanda une fois Rachel partie.

« Dire quoi ? La vérité ? Que tu ne fais que des erreurs ? », cria Ziva à son fils. Puck la regarda dans les yeux avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Sa mère le suivit. « Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Tout quoi ? Vivre ? »

« Etre si… mauvais ! », elle marmonna comme il buvait un verre d'eau. « Tu ne pourrais pas juste… »

« Aller au temple tous les dimanches, sortir avec la fille d'une de tes amies, et être premier de classe en math ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« T'as toujours pas compris, alors ? », murmura Puck plus doucement en fixant bien sa mère. « Je suis pas ce gars ! Je suis pas le fils dont toutes les mères rêvent mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis imparfait ou mauvais ! »

« Tu es quoi alors, dis le moi ? »

« T'es ma mère, t'es supposée me connaitre mieux que personne ! », dit-il d'une voix si basse que sa mère l'entendit à peine. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>« Papa ! Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… », avoua Rachel en baissant la tête. Son père, Hiram, était assis en face d'elle en train de manger le diner qu'il avait préparé plus tôt. Leroy était en séminaire dans le Texas.<p>

« Comment ça mal ? Si tu as triché à une interro, c'est pas un drame ! Tout le monde le fait »

« Non… J'ai… J'ai embrassé un garçon ». Hiram soupira, posa sa fourchette et regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, mon cœur, je sais que toi et Finn avez une vie sexuelle. Je suis donc bien au courant que vous vous embrassez »

« Je… On ne l'a fait qu'une fois ! Et comment tu es au courant ? »

« Les parents savent toujours tout, ma chérie », il la consola en allant poser sa main sur la sienne.

« J'ai embrassé un autre garçon ! Noah ! »

« Noah ? », marmonna-t-il. « Puckerman ? Celui avec la crête ? Le fils de Ziva ? Celui qui a eu une petite fille avec Quinn Fabray ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu donc embrassé ? Je sais qu'il est très beau… d'ailleurs il faudrait que je lui demande quelques conseils, j'adorerais perdre cette petite bouée que j'ai à la taille… mais revenons en au principal ! Pourquoi ? Finn ne te satisfait pas ? Il est trop grand ? »

« Trop grand ? En quoi ça serait un problème dans notre relation ? »

« Tu es petite ma chérie, et j'ai entendu dire qu'au niveau des rapports sexuels… »

« Papa ! Arrête ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! »

« Tu as raison, excuses moi »

« Je… Je suis sans cesse attirée par lui, Noah, et il… il n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards, de … »

« De te courtiser ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et tu te sens mal par rapport à Finn ? »

« Heu… Pas vraiment et c'est ça qui me blesse ! J'ai honte de moi ! J'aime embrasser un autre garçon plus que mon petit ami », elle avoua doucement. Son père gloussa et regarda son assiette.

« Mmm… Tu devrais attendre ! »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Ce que ce Noah va faire ! Il veut peut-être juste s'amuser ! Il a une réputation d'homme à femmes, de coureur de jupons mais il est peut-être amoureux de toi…»

« Il… Tu as raison… »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, au lycée, Rachel et Puck se sentaient mal. Puck avait l'impression de ne pas être assez bon pour personne et Rachel avait honte de ne pas regretter ce qu'elle avait fait avec Noah le jour précédent. Ils réussirent à s'éviter tout le long de la journée, mais l'heure du glee club venue, c'était impossible pour eux de continuer ce petit manège.<p>

« Je pense qu'on devrait répéter chez moi à partir d'aujourd'hui », lui dit-elle en allant s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de lui au fond de la classe. Le reste du club était réparti en petit groupe pendant que monsieur Schuester discutait avec Sue devant la salle.

« Ouais mais pour hier… ma mère n'a rien contre toi, ne… »

« Je sais ! », le coupa-t-elle en posant inconsciemment une main sur son genou. Il regarde sa main avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de hocher la tête. « Par contre, on va devoir arrêter ce que l'on fait. Je … je… »

« Tu es avec Finn, je sais mais… », il commença en la suppliant du regard. C'était étrangement fréquent de le voir comme ça ces derniers temps.

« Pas ici, Noah ! On en parlera mais pas devant tout le monde, ok ? »

« Comme tu veux », il marmonna et elle enleva sa main de son genou pour lui donner des feuilles.

« Tiens, je pense qu'on devrait chanter un peu de country cette semaine »

**I hurt myself today**

**to see if I still feel**

**I focus on the pain**

**the only thing that's real**

**the needle tears a hole**

**the old familiar sting**

**try to kill it all away**

**but I remember everything**

**what have I become?**

**my sweetest friend**

**everyone I know**

**goes away in the end**

**and you could have it all**

**my empire of dirt**

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_**I wear this crown of thorns**_

_**upon my liar's chair**_

_**full of broken thoughts**_

_**I cannot repair**_

_**beneath the stains of time**_

_**the feelings disappear**_

_**you are someone else**_

_**I am still right here**_

**what have I become?**

**my sweetest friend**

**everyone I know**

**goes away in the end**

**and you could have it all**

**my empire of dirt**

_**I will let you down**_

_**I will make you hurt**_

**if I could start again**

**a million miles away**

**I would keep myself**

**I would find a way**

« C'était magnifique, Puckerman ! », cria Kurt lorsque Noah arrêta de chanter aux côtés de Rachel. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça, mais j'ai aimé votre morceau de musique pour cow boy »

« Merci, Kurt », sourit doucement Rachel en regardant Finn. Il semblait étrange, et déboussolé. Il avait cet air qui en disait long. A ce moment là, elle avait vraiment peur qu'il ait compris quelque chose.

« Puck, je… », balbutia alors Quinn en se levant de sa chaise et en avançant vers Noah qui venait de poser sa guitare contre le piano. Rachel savait très bien qu'ils étaient amis et proches depuis le retour de Beth, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Quinn serrer Puck dans ses bras. Monsieur Schuester les regardait tristement, comme le reste du groupe. Beaucoup de monde était au courant de la situation de Puck.

« Bon, on va terminer la leçon sur cette note de Johnny Cash et je vous donne aucune chanson à préparer pour jeudi ! », il les réveilla. « Puck ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourras venir dans mon bureau après ? J'aimerais te parler en privé »

« Pas de problème, monsieur Schuester, je serai là », il répondit comme Quinn était à côté de lui, sa tête contre son bras. A cet instant précis, il savait que Rachel était surement jalouse.

* * *

><p><strong>L'histoire devient un peu plus triste, mais rassurez-vous, ça ne va pas rester dramatique trop longtemps ;) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis !<strong>

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire :D**

**Le dernier épisode de la saison 3 de Glee était diffusé hier aux USA. Je me sens un peu nostalgique mais je suis surtout impatiente de voir la saison 4 ! J'espère vraiment que Mark Salling va continuer à jouer dans la série !**

**Désolée, je sais que je ne mets plus à jour l'histoire "Crazy Little Thing Called" aussi fréquemment qu'avant mais j'ai les examens qui approchent alors en ce moment, c'est tous les gros devoirs à finir pour avoir les points... Enfin, vous voyez xD Mais dès fin juin environ, je vais commencer à publier une histoire que j'ai presque finie et je ferai plus de mises à jour pour mes histoires en cours :p**


	10. 9 Confession et retour à la case départ

**Chapitre 9 - Confession et retour à la case départ**

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Non, en fait, elle ne voulait pas parler du baiser. Elle était si confuse à propos de ce dernier qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. D'un côté, elle se sentait bien avec Finn et était décidée à dire à Puck d'arrêter son petit manège, mais d'un autre côté, voir un jeune homme la courtiser la faisait chavirer. Elle aimait ça ! C'était agréable et plaisant ! Sans compter que Finn ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Il était romantique mais courtiser et draguer n'était pas tellement son truc. Et par sa faute, elle allait se voir forcer de passer du temps avec Puck trois jours par semaine. Elle était malheureusement celle qui était à la tête de cette idée.<p>

« Donc ? », il marmonna, assis sur son lit et appuyé en arrière sur ses avants bras. Il semblait à l'aise. Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis le fameux baiser. Rachel ne répondit pas et continua de regarder dans sa salle de bain. Elle aurait bien regardé par la fenêtre mais elle était trop haute. « Hé oh ! La Terre vous appelle mademoiselle Berry ! »

« Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées »

« J'avais remarqué. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je suis ici et t'as à peine dit deux mots ! C'est plutôt rare», il expliqua alors qu'elle alla s'assoir sur le lit, en essayant d'être le plus éloignée de lui possible.

« Monsieur Schuester voulait te parler en privé l'autre jour », dit-elle pour essayer de lancer une conversation autre que l'inévitable.

« Curieuse ? »

« Un peu », elle avoua en le regardant dans les yeux, affrontant son regard taquin. Il finit par pencher sa tête en arrière et regarder le plafond.

« Il voulait me parler de ce que j'allais faire après le lycée »

« Et ? »

« Il m'a proposé quelques trucs »

« Comme ? »

« Des écoles de musique »

« Tu veux faire de la musique ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? », il marmonna avant de rigoler nerveusement. « Si je peux échapper quelques années à ma mère, ça serait pas mal »

« Je pense que ça t'irait très bien de faire ce genre d'étude ! Tu es doué dans ce domaine »

« Faut d'abord que je réussisse ma dernière année »

« Tu la réussiras ! », dit-elle d'un ton convaincu et persuasif. Il redressa alors son visage et la regarda. Elle n'avait pas des traits magnifiques et réguliers mais il la trouvait plus que belle. Elle avait un nez de Juif et une grande bouche mais il adorait ces deux parties de son corps

« Rachel… », il commença en s'asseyant plus droitement. Rachel se sentait de plus en plus. perturbée et était figée. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. « On doit parler », cracha-t-il donc.

« Je sais »

« Je veux être avec toi ! Honnêtement, je sais que je vais faire souffrir certaines personnes mais j'en ai marre de me cacher ! J'arrive jamais être avec les filles que j'aime »

« Je… Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui ! Non ! Je crois, j'en sais rien… », il soupira en se levant. Soudain, il n'était plus sûr de rien, tout était confus et dans le désordre. « Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi »

« Oh… », elle murmura, mais intérieurement, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle essayait juste de se convaincre que ce n'était pas réel et qu'elle se trompait sur Puck.

« Ecoute, je vais pas te demander de plaquer Finn ! Si tu le fais, je veux que ça soit pour toi ! », dit-il alors qu'il était debout et nerveux. Avouer ses sentiments à une fille était bien plus difficile que ce qu'il ne pensait. « Et je veux pas que cette conversation change notre amitié ! Surtout pas si t'as l'intention de rester avec Finn »

« D'accord », elle répondit doucement, toujours sous le choc. Noah Puckerman avait des sentiments pour elle ! Qui l'aurait imaginé ?

« Maintenant que tu sais tout, je crois que je devrais y aller »

« Pourquoi ? », elle lâcha innocemment. Honnêtement, elle ignorait pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Il se tourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean et les sourcils relevés. Il semblait très surpris. « Tu as dit que cette conversation ne devait rien changer à notre amitié alors pourquoi on ne répète pas une chanson comme on l'avait prévu ? », elle s'expliqua d'une voix douce et très calme.

« T'es sûre ? », il demanda d'un air sceptique. Elle hocha la tête et marmonna un oui qui le fit sourire. « Ok, alors », il ajouta en allant s'assoir alors qu'elle se leva du lit pour aller fouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

« Je pensais à … »

« A ? »

« Mark Salling ! », elle cria en lui lançant un album qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans sa vie. Le gars sur la pochette lui ressemblait sans être le même que lui. En fait, ce Mark Salling, avait les cheveux rasés et les yeux verts comme lui.

« C'est ? »

« Un très bon chanteur, tu verras ! »

« Il chante en anglais au moins ? »

« Mais oui, Noah ! », elle soupira. « Et tu vas chanter, c'est pour ton solo de la semaine ! On va écouter l'album et tu choisiras celle que tu préfères »

« Tu vas pas chanter avec ? »

« Non »

* * *

><p>En fait, ce Mark Salling avait de super chansons. Puck avait pu choisir sa préférée, et la chanter. Monsieur Schuester avait adoré sa reprise de <em>The Descent <em>mais les compliments ne changeaient rien aux sentiments que ressentait Puck. Il savait que Rachel voulait lui donner un peu plus d'importance mais lui, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de la popularité pour vivre.

Au début, il trouva bizarre que Rachel ne parla pas de leur conversation de l'autre jour. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle et elle ne réagissait pas. Même pas un regard et encore moins un mot. Et, lui, qui avait arrêté de la courtiser comme sa grand-mère disait en espérant qu'elle fasse le premier pas ! C'était loupé.

« Toi et Rachel répétez beaucoup », lui dit un jour Finn dans les vestiaires. Puck était devant son casier, juste une serviette blanche autour de sa taille.

« Ouais… », il marmonna en enfilant des sous-vêtements. Finn le regardait bizarrement, en train de lacer ses chaussures. « Trois fois par semaines »

« Deux heures à chaque fois »

« Et ? Jaloux ? », il le taquina, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Finn n'ait aucun soupçon.

« Quoi ? Nan ! Rachel n'est pas attirée par toi ! »

« Certain ? »

« T'es trop brute et… Elle l'aime le romantisme et tous ces trucs-là »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train d'insinuer que je suis qu'intéressé par ce qu'il y a sous la jupe ? », il demanda, faisant semblait d'être vexé.

« Honnêtement, ouais ! », rigola Finn.

« J'avoue… », rigola à son tour Puck en enfilant son t-shirt blanc. « On va rejoindre Mike et les autres pour se manger une pizza ? »

« Heu… Ouais ! Je dois juste prévenir Rachel »

« Ok », murmura Puck en prenant son propre portable de sa poche. Si Berry n'était pas décidé à faire le premier pas, il allait recommencer son petit jeu.

__ Ne sois pas jalouse, mais je vais te voler ton Finny pour quelques heures ;)_

__ Jalouse ? _

__ Mmm ! _

__ Serais-tu en train de sortir du placard, Noah ? Tu sais, j'ai deux papas gays, tu pourrais leur parler ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'avouer son homosexualité __J_

Merde ! Putain ! Elle l'avait complètement remballé ! Jamais une fille n'avait eu cette répartie avec lui.

__ C'est plus le Puckerone qui veut sortir du placard ! Ca fait presque trois semaines qu'il est dans le noir…_

__ Pauvre petit homme ! Je crois qu'il va devoir y rester encore un petit (long) moment __J__ Ps: Tu es un vrai cochon, Puckerman !_

__ Je pensais que t'aimais les cochons, c'est pas pour ça que tu est végétarienne d'ailleurs ? _

__ Végétalienne ! Végétalienne !_

__ Comme tu veux…_

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai enfin su finir ce chapitre ! J'ai pas su résister, j'ai tellement étudié avec mes examens ces derniers jours que là, j'avais une envie irrésistible d'écrire ! Par contre, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurai le temps d'écrire parce que j'ai encore une semaine et trois jours d'examens : Peut-être le week end prochain :D **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Dites moi-le s'il vous plait ! Encore merci pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se passer quelques petites choses dans les prochains chapitres... **


	11. 10 Un grand pas grâce au destin ?

**Chapitre 10 - Un grand pas grâce au destin ?**

* * *

><p>Qui a dit que c'était mal de se faire draguer quand on était en couple ? Personne ! Et Rachel l'espérait vraiment parce que même s'il lui avait « avoué » ses sentiments, Puck jouait toujours ce jeu dangereux avec elle. Dans un sens, elle aimait ça mais… c'était mal, non ? Flirter avec le meilleur ami de votre petit copain. Pourtant, la semaine dernière quand ils étaient tous (le glee club) dans une école maternelle en train de chanter, Rachel et Puck avaient beaucoup flirté. Regards, sourires, blagues, « effleurements » de bras, de jambes…<p>

« Noah ? », elle l'appela comme il avançait devant elle dans les couloirs à moitié vides de McKinley. Il portait un jean bleu clair et un t-shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement sa musculature, au plaisir de toutes les filles de l'école. En l'entendant, il se retourna et sourit.

« Je te manque déjà ? », il rigola en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une grande respiration.

« A vrai dire, je pensais qu'on pourrait répéter ici aujourd'hui ! »

« Ici ? », il grimaça. « Pourquoi ? J'aime bien ton lit »

« C'est bien ça le problème, Noah ! Tu veux jamais répéter et la seule chose qu'on fait c'est firt… », elle s'arrêta soudainement et le fixa comme il pencha la tête et lui fit un de ces « regards » interrogateurs. Il remarqua vite qu'elle commençait à paniquer et à s'agiter quand elle posa ses mains sur ses deux petites joues. « Oh non… que suis-je en train de faire… C'est mal… Je… Noah ? », elle marmonna et de petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Puck l'attrapa alors par le bras et la tira dans le placard à côté. Vraiment, il n'avait pas fait exprès de la prendre dans un placard ! Le destin était peut-être en sa faveur ?

« Calme toi, Berry », il essaya de la rassurer en mettant ses propres mains sur ses épaules et en se baissant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Respire et arrête de devenir tarée »

« Je… »

« Tais toi et respire ! », il la coupa et elle posa ses deux mains sur le côté des bras de Puck qui la tenait toujours par les épaules. « Ca va mieux ? », il s'assura d'un ton amical et protecteur. Elle l'aimait bien quand il était comme ça. Protecteur et attentionné.

« Je crois », hocha-t-elle d'une voix plus calme. « Je… Oh non, ça recommence ! », elle pleura alors avec angoisse. Et lui, ça l'énervait de la voir paniquer. Il n'y avait rien de quoi paniquer, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne faisaient que flirter la plupart du temps.

« Berry, putain, arrête, je suis une merde avec les filles qui pleurent… », il la supplia, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle leva alors la tête vers lui et le fixa en respirant, le considérant comme son « point fixe ». Il la regardait aussi, ses yeux devenant bruns dans le sombre du placard et ses mains à présent sur ses hanches. Comment étaient-elles arrivées là ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'était qu'après deux minutes leur « œil à œil », était devenu du « lèvres à lèvres ».

Rachel avait posé sa main sur sa nuque et s'était levée sur la pointe de ses bras pour lui arracher un baiser. Mais quand elle essaya de s'écarter de son emprise, Puck la serra contre lui, ses petites mains se retrouvant contre son torse. Elle gémit. Elle était bloquée, et il embrassait si bien. C'était fougueux et passionné cette fois-ci, comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour d'eux et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

Finalement, il stoppa le baiser et passa une main sous ses longs cheveux bruns pour la poser sur sa nuque. Front contre front, ils reprenaient leurs respirations, les yeux fermés. Il se demandait s'il devait recommencer ou si elle allait faire le pas elle-même.

Au moment où Puck s'avança vers elle, une porte s'ouvrit et il claque directement Rachel contre les étagères et elle se cacha contre son torse et il tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Putain, Puckerman ! Je croyais que t'avais arrêté ça ! », hurla Santana Lopez et il haussa les épaules. « Tu peux pas continuer comme ça ! T'imagines si c'était Schuester, il t'aurait tué ! »

« Je sais… », il grogna. « Tu veux pas dégager maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas qui t'es toi mais profite en bien et laisse le faire ce qu'il veut de ses mains, il arrive bien s'en servir ! », elle rigola avant de quitter la pièce comme Puck ferma automatiquement la porte à clé derrière elle.

Rachel se sentait honteuse, gênée et incroyablement stupide. Mais l'envie de l'embrasser encore n'avait pas disparu. Puck la regarda dans les yeux en retournant près d'elle mais il ne la toucha pas. Il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. C'était à elle de décider.

« On devrait y aller », murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

« Ok », il répondit et elle l'embrassa vite sur le coin de la bouche avant de sortir du placard et de le laisser seul. Il ne rejoignit les couloirs que quelques minutes plus tard, se demandant ce que ce bisou au coin de la bouche voulait dire. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui trompait son copain mais… n'était-ce déjà pas fait ?

XxxXxxX

« Sûre de toi ? », il lui demanda à l'oreille dans la salle de répétition du glee club. Ils étaient tous debout en train de regarder Schuester leurs expliquer quelques choses. Rachel était entre lui et Finn. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs à fond dans ce que racontait le prof.

« Pardon ? », elle répéta doucement. Le ton de sa voix était si faible qu'il avait presque dû presque lire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle »

« Oh… », souffla-t-elle sans rien ajouter directement. Mais il pouvait voir un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. « Je suis toujours sûre de mes actes », lui sourit-elle finalement en le regardant quelques secondes et il resta, encore une fois, sans réaction. Cette fille le surprenait tous les jours. Et cette surprise était surement la meilleure même s'il n'était pas sûr du sens de sa phrase. D'ailleurs, comment allait-il gérer tout ça ? Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant qu'elle était… d'accord ? Il n'en savait rien du tout.

« Cool », il marmonna.

Dès que la cloche sonna, Rachel quitta la classe avec Finn. Puck était un peu jaloux. Il savait que les deux avaient un rendez-vous ce soir là et que Rachel était seule chez elle. Imaginer Finn poser ses mains sur elle le répugnait. Autant qu'il pouvait adorer Finn comme copain, autant il se demandait comme les filles pouvaient être folles de lui… (Bon, dans le fond, Finn n'était pas si mal que ça…)

* * *

><p><strong>Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai finalement terminé et réussi mes examens alors maintenant je suis de retour :D <strong>

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Que veut Rachel ? Est-elle prête à faire autre chose que flirter ? Que voulait-elle dire dans ses derniers propos ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre xD**

**Quelques commentaires avant le prochain chapitre ? Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir et encore merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent cette histoire !**

_Je suis aussi en train d'écrire deux nouvelles histoires Puckleberry qui devraient arriver cet été :p Par contre, elles n'ont rien en rapport avec Glee... excepté les personnages_


	12. 11 Le coeur, plus fort que la raison

**Chapitre 11 - Le coeur, plus fort que la raison**

* * *

><p>Elle était confuse et perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment se comporter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas devenir cette fille qui trompe son petit ami et encore moins avec un des meilleurs amis de ce dernier. Mais… elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Noah et ses sentiments envers Finn ne cessaient de diminuer.<p>

Le soir, ce n'était plus à Finn qu'elle pensait, mais plutôt à Puck. Le matin, elle était impatiente de voir Puck et non Finn. Elle avait donc des choix à faire, et ce qu'elle avait dit à Puck l'autre jour dans la salle de répétitions était en quelque sorte sa décision. Mais ça lui faisait peur. Jamais elle n'était celle qui avait stoppé une relation. Enfin, sauf avec Puck il y a deux ans mais c'était encore différent. Leur relation était … sans aucun intérêt puisqu'ils aimaient chacun une autre personne.

« J'ai quitté Finn ! », il l'entendit dire comme elle entra dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit en train de jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone et Rachel Berry venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec les yeux injectés de sang pour lui dire qu'elle venait de plaquer son copain.

« Quoi ? », il marmonna confus en sautant de son lit. Elle n'avança pas vers lui. « Tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai quitté Finn ! Je… »

« Merde », il prononça alors d'un air désespéré en frottant son visage dans ses mains. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je… Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? », elle lui demanda un peu vexée et avec quelques petites larmes sur ses joues. « Je pensais… »

« Non ! C'est pas ça ! », il la stoppa directement en allant vers elle et en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour la tirer vers lui. Elle le laissa faire. « J'suis… C'est super que tu m'aies choisi mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais »

« Je… J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui mais… ils ne font que diminuer alors que mes sentiments pour toi augmentent chaque jour »

« Ouah… », il souffla un peu effrayé. Il n'était pas habitué à ça mais ça lui faisait tout de même plaisir. « Je… »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes ! Je l'ai vite compris en fait et… t'as commencé à me séduire, à me faire des compliments… à me faire comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Finn »

« Aucun regret ? », il lui demanda alors en la regardant dans les yeux et en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces. « Sûre de toi, Berry ? »

« Mmm », elle acquiesça et il se pencha doucement vers elle, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche, et l'embrassa doucement. Il aurait pu le faire avidement et langoureusement comme il en rêvait mais non ! Rachel méritait mieux ! Il prolongea le baiser et elle serra sa chemise dans ses mains. Il savait qu'elle appréciait le baiser, il l'entendait gémir légèrement lorsqu'il amplifiait ce dernier. « On va devoir rester discret », elle murmura ensuite lorsqu'il écarta son visage du sien et qu'elle se cacha dans son cou, sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« Je sais mais je m'en fous »

« Vraiment ? », elle rigola en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Il nous reste quoi ? Deux, trois mois de cours ? Après, on serra tranquille »

« C'est vrai mais je ne veux surtout pas faire souffrir Finn… Il est… »

« Je sais », il la coupa, elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il recula alors vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur ce dernier. Elle s'écarta de lui comme il s'installa et elle alla ensuite se mettre à cheval sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je veux bien qu'on s'embrasse un peu mais après, j'ai envie de juste rester avec toi. Rien de plus »

« Comme tu veux », il marmonna contre ses lèvres. Et une fois que leurs bouches les firent trop souffrir, ils se séparèrent et restèrent couchés pendant une petite demi heure avant qu'elle ne doive partir. Se câliner, ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais s'il fallait ça pour la rendre heureuse ou la faire rester, il le ferait sans problème.

* * *

><p>Honnêtement, ça avait été très difficile de rompre avec Finn. Rachel se sentait si coupable et si horrible de faire ça. Abandonner un jeune homme qui l'aimait et qui aurait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Et tout ça pour un jeune homme en qui elle avait confiance mais qui n'avait jamais été stable dans sa vie et encore moins sur le plan personnel. Elle prenait donc un grand risque en choisissant Puck, mais c'était ce que son cœur voulait et Rachel Berry avait toujours décidé avec son cœur.<p>

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez calmes mais très stressants. Finn l'ignorait et Puck ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait tout aussi coupable que Rachel. Son meilleur ami était mal par sa faute et ça le blessait. Quinn savait que quelque chose se passait. Quand elle et Puck s'occupaient de Beth le samedi matin pour que Shelby puisse faire un jogging et se détendre, elle le regardait toujours avec des yeux plissés avant de secouer la tête. C'était certain, elle était proche de la vérité.

Pourtant, Puck et Rachel ne partageaient rien au lycée à part quelques blagues amicales durant le glee club et leurs chansons étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux leaders. Puck voulait rendre ce poste à Finn mais Rachel lui assura que ça allait rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« Oh, bonjour, Rachel, tu viens voir Noah ? », lui demanda Ziva. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur et était en train de jardiner devant son pas-de-porte.

« Oui, madame Puckerman »

« Il est dans le salon, tu peux entrer »

« Merci », sourit la petite brune en avançant vers la porte d'entrée bleue. Mais la mère de Noah se leva et l'appela.

« Rachel ? Attends une seconde s'il te plait »

« Bien sûr, je peux vous aider ? », elle lui demanda poliment.

« Toi et Noah passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, pas vrai ? », la dame l'interrogea et Rachel acquiesça.

« En effet »

« Je sais que c'est un peu… indiscret et que vos discussions ne me regardent pas du tout mais… est-ce qu'il te parle de notre relation ? »

« Heu… Pas beaucoup, je sais juste qu'elle n'est pas pleine de joie et de bonheur »

« Oui, justement. Je sais que je suis un peu sèche avec lui, mais je veux juste qu'il ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs que son père », elle s'exprima d'une voix douce et pleine de ressentis et d'émotions. Rachel pouvait sentir que la mère de Noah ne mentait pas.

« Il sera un homme bien, vous pouvez en être sûre. Même s'il décide de ne pas aller à l'université, il fera quelque chose de sa vie. Peu importe ce que c'est, il n'abandonnera jamais sa famille », lui assura Rachel, se surprenant elle-même par ses mots. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était très doux et gentil de sa part.

« Je l'espère »

« Vous devriez parler tous les deux. Il essaiera d'être moins susceptible et… »

« Je serai moins agressive », finit madame Puckerman et Rachel rigola. « Merci beaucoup, Rachel et prend bien soin de lui »

« Je… »

« Je sais ce qu'il se passe mais aucune inquiétude, je n'en parlerai à personne. Mais, sans vouloir être méchante, ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi choisisse mon fils alors qu'elle avait déjà un gentil et beau garçon à ses côtés »

« Je… Finn… Noah a beaucoup de charme », elle sourit timidement et Ziva lui toucha le bras avant de retourner à son jardinage.

« C'était la seule qualité de son père », elle plaisanta ensuite et Rachel ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison avant de fermer la porte délicatement derrière elle.

Puck était assis sur le canapé, appuyé sur ses genoux, en train de regarder une rediffusion d'un match de baseball. Il se retourna et éteignit la télévision quand elle s'approcha de lui.

« Ca va ? », il s'assura directement et se leva pour aller l'embrasser. Sa petite sœur n'était pas là et sa mère les avaient déjà vus, alors c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient faire ce genre de petites choses. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et il laissa ses mains glisser sur ses hanches.

« J'ai discuté avec ta mère »

« Encore ? », il se plaignit et elle passa une main sur sa joue. Sa barbe commençait à repousser. « Et ? »

« Elle veut juste ton bien »

« J'en doute »

« Non ! C'est la vérité et tu devrais aller la voir et ne pas te vexer à chacune de ses paroles »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », il marmonna d'un air faussement sérieux.

« Tu peux être un garçon très susceptible parfois, tu sais ! », elle lança sur un ton plein d'humour.

« Si tu le dis »

« Donc, ce soir ou demain, parle lui ! »

« Ok… », il marmonna en l'embrassant encore une fois et elle le repoussa après quelques secondes. « On monte ? »

« Pourquoi ? », elle l'interrogea et il rigola avant de prendre son poignet et de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« Parce que j'ai pris la peine de faire les poussières et de mettre des beaux draps sur mon lit, alors on va pas passer notre temps sur le canapé du salon »

« Pas de sexe ! », elle lui rappela lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Si je voulais ça, je l'aurais déjà eu », il ricana et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Rachel resta devant lui, les bras croisés.

« Je ne suis pas si facile, Puckerman », elle grogna en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Il rigola et la tirant entre ses jambes. Elle s'assit sur un de ses genoux.

« Tu peux te considérer chanceuse que je m'intéresse pas qu'à tes jolies jambes très sexy et ton beau petit cul »

« Quel vocabulaire… », elle soupira et il l'embrassa doucement. « Pas plus de dix minutes ! On doit parler du week-end prochain »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va au Cowan Lake avec le glee club ! »

« Vrai… Tu veux qu'on dorme dans la même tente ? »

« Comment ! »

« On pourrait faire plein de trucs… plus que des baisers ou que mes mains sur tes seins »

« Arrête de dire ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une trainée alors que je t'ai jamais laissé mettre tes mains sous mon t-shirt »

« Allez, je rigolais », il la taquina en frottant des cercles sur sa cuisse. Elle avait son bras derrière son cou.

« Tout doit bien se passer ! Je ne veux pas que Finn se sente mal ou qu'il remarque qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux »

« Ok ! »

« Pas de regard et tes mains restent sur mes hanches si on vient à danser ensemble »

« Jusque là ? », il s'étonna en râlant et elle hocha la tête sérieusement.

« Bon… Si t'y tiens »

« Tout doit rester secret quelque temps. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que je l'ai quitté »

« Ca fera deux semaines quand on ira au lac »

« Noah ! », elle le rappela à l'ordre et il accepta avant de la retourner sur son lit et de profiter des 10 (ou 30) prochaines minutes. Au moins, le temps que ça restait secret, personne ne pouvait la lui piquer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour tous les commentaires ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !<strong>

**Ensuite et perso, j'adore ce chapitre. Le titre aurait pu être "Enfin!" xD J'espère qu'il vous a aussi plu :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous pensez que Rachel a pris la bonne décision :p**

**Chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas...**

**A bientôt et bonnes vacances, le mois de juillet est enfin arrivé !**

_( Ps: Résumé d'une nouvelle histoire, "My Baby Doctor": " Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non!" )_


	13. 12 Peur de faire souffrir

**Chapitre 12 - Peur de faire souffrir**

**(Week-end, partie 1)**

* * *

><p>Ce week-end était comme un cadeau empoisonné pour Puck. Certes, il allait enfin voyager un peu et voir autre chose que la petite ville de Lima mais il n'allait même pas pouvoir en profiter comme il le voulait. Rachel allait être là et il n'allait même pas avoir la possibilité de faire quelque chose avec elle ! Et une seule envie trottait dans sa tête: passer plus de temps avec elle !<p>

« Noah ! », elle l'appela en criant comme il était près de sa voiture. Le bus venait d'arriver et Puck avait son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule.

« Je te manque déjà ? », il lui lança et elle grimaça.

« Ce week-end, tu- »

« Je n'essaye rien, je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit cent mille fois, Rachel », il se plaignit et elle marcha à ses côtés. Il pouvait voir sa valise rouge près du bus. Les autres étaient déjà là et discutaient. Personne ne se doutait encore de rien pour eux deux. En même temps, Rachel refusait de l'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit au lycée. Ils ne se voyaient que chez elle ou chez lui. Et ses pères n'étaient pas encore au courant de la nouvelle.

« Je sais mais… je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Finn ! Même si j'ai rompu avec lui, je- »

« Arrête de parler de lui, s'il te plait », il ronchonna avec un air vraiment mal à l'aise et énervé sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait de Finn. C'était stressant à mort et énervant. « Et t'inquiète, je ne ferai rien…. Du moins pas devant les autres, après je peux rien te promettre », il ajouta en avançant vers le bus et elle resta sur place en train de le regarder. « Allez, viens, Berry, tu vas rater le bus ! »

« Rrrrh », elle grogna doucement en pénétrant dans le véhicule avant de rejoindre… Puck. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Tous les duos étaient déjà fixés: Tina et Mike, Kurt et Blaine, Sam et Mercedes, Finn et Artie, Santana et Brittany, Rory et Sugar, Finn et Quinn (et oui !, Quinn semblait être plutôt gentille avec lui) ou encore Monsieur Schuester avec Mademoiselle Pillsbury.

« Je crois que t'es coincée avec moi », il la taquina et elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui. Il se mit du côté de la vitre, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas cette place. Heureusement pour eux, Finn et Quinn étaient à l'avant du bus, et donc, éloignés d'eux. Avec un peu de chance, Puck allait réussir à glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel durant le trajet…

« N'essaie même pas ! », elle le prévint directement. « Et non, je n'ai pas de chips avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? », il marmonna discrètement à son oreille. Vraiment, les autres ne faisaient vraiment pas attention à eux ! « Nouvelle tactique pour me résister ? »

« Tu es ridicule, Noah », elle murmura comme elle essayait de trouver une position agréable. « Ce siège est vraiment inconfortable »

« Ton médecin a toujours eu des sièges très confortables », il lui marmonna alors doucement en remuant ses sourcils. Elle grimaça alors avant de sourire à peine une seconde pour ensuite le tuer du regard.

« Belle métaphore mais c'est peine perdue, Noah ! J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à souvenir d'où venait ce médecin »

« Vraiment, Rachel, comment t'as pu oublier ça ? »

« Ahah », dit-elle et il appuya sa tête contre la vitre, son regard fixé sur le corps de Rachel. « Tu as fini ? »

« Mmm… »

« Noah ! », elle le menaça alors et il se mit correctement sur son siège. Il n'allait pas l'énerver plus. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était comme ça aujourd'hui. Elle était juste stressée et énervée de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec lui ce week-end !

Finalement, il réussit à poser sa main sur sa cuisse. Rachel avait son gilet sur ses jambes et il arriva à passer sa main sous ce dernier pour la toucher. Elle sourit en sentant sa grande main sur sa jambe. Il n'essaya pas de faire quelque chose de déplacé et elle apprécia.

* * *

><p>« Alors les gars, comme prévu, les filles et les garçons seront séparés », annonça monsieur Schuester à l'arrivée. « Plusieurs tentes vont être mises à votre disposition et vous vous organiserez comme vous le voudrez mais je ne veux absolument pas voir de fille dans la tente d'un garçon et inversement ! », il ajouta d'un air sévère tandis que le reste des étudiants soupirèrent.<p>

« Et vous ? », marmonna Puck, appuyé sur une jambe et son sac sur un bras.

« Je suis un adulte », il lui répondit, sachant qu'il voulait juste le taquiner. Puck avait toujours été comme ça. « Maintenant, allons chercher tous les équipements et après on ira s'installer au bord du lac »

Il voyait Rachel sourire quelque peu. Elle n'avait jamais fait de camping de sa vie et Puck n'était pas bête. Ce sourire était forcé ! Elle était anxieuse et inquiète à l'idée de dormir sur le sol.

« Hey ! », elle sursauta quand il posa sa main sur le bas de son dos comme tout le monde avançait près de leur camp. Rachel et lui était les derrière les autres qui étaient impatients de camper.

« Calme toi », il marmonna et enleva sa main pour la mettre dans sa poche. « Stressée ? »

« Je n'ai jamais fait de camping de ma vie », elle lui avoua, la tête levée vers lui. Il lui lança alors un de ses sourires réconfortants et elle se sentit immédiatement mieux.

« T'as une tente pour toi toute seule », il laissa sous-entendre.

« N'essaie même pas de me rejoindre, Noah Puckerman ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Personne ne peut savoir ! »

« Je serai discret »

« Et tu crois que Sam ne remarquera rien quand tu quitteras la tente ? »

« Sam dort comme un bébé ! Un petit bisou de Mercedes, une pensée cochonne et le voilà au pays des bisou ours pour au moins huit heures », il dit et elle sourit involontairement. Il devait vraiment insérer le sexe dans chacune de ses phrases. « Allez ! Juste quelques minutes tous les soirs »

« Non ! », elle affirma et il la bloqua, se mettant devant elle.

« Noah ! Laisse-moi passer, les autres vont se demander ce que tu fais »

« T'inquiète pas pour eux »

« Noah ! S'il te plait », elle le supplia, les bras croisés. Il rigola et frotta son nez avec son index. « Noah ! », elle ajouta, plus doucement.

« Ok ! Vas-y mais je te jure que je n'arriverai pas passer le week-end sans t'embrasser »

« Arrête de parler si fort »

« Ils sont tous à deux cents mètres »

« Tu devrais aller chez l'oculiste, Noah, t'as vision semble très erronée ! »

« Bon, ok, ils sont à deux mètres mais ils n'écoutent rien ! », il chuchota. Elle marchait à présent à côté de lui et ne cessait de soupirer. « C'est oui ? »

« Non ! », elle lui lâcha avant de rejoindre Mercedes et Sam tandis que Puck prit un malin plaisir à regarder ses fesses quand elle s'éloigna. Cette fille était tout ce qu'il aimait !

* * *

><p>« Rachel t'a parlé ? », lui demanda brusquement Finn. Lui et Puck étaient assis sur l'allée en bois sur le lac tandis que la plupart des autres prenaient un bain de minuit. Même monsieur Schuester était dans l'eau.<p>

« Parlé de quoi ? »

« De moi »

« Oh… Nan, pas spécialement, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… », dit Finn en fronçant les sourcils. Il était aussi en train de regarder Rachel dans l'eau. Puck faisait de même. « Vous êtes plutôt proches »

« Ca doit être un de ces trucs entre juifs », se défendit directement Puck d'un ton naturel. « Tu veux qu'elle revienne vers toi ? »

« Je voudrais surtout savoir pourquoi elle m'a quitté ! Je sais que notre première fois n'était pas extra et… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a eu mal et elle a pas…- »

« Ok ok ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! »

« Mais, c'est Rachel et je pense pas qu'elle m'ait quitté pour ça », il marmonna avec confusion. Les yeux plissés et à moitié fermés. « La première fois n'est jamais super »

« Elle t'as rien dit ? »

« Juste qu'elle m'aimait de moins en moins et qu'elle voulait une autre vie que celle qu'elle avait avec moi »

« C'est pas un drame, t'en retrouveras une autre ! Quinn à l'air de te courir après on dirait en plus »

« Quinn ? Nan ! Elle veut juste m'aider »

« Quinn a toujours été amoureuse de toi, t'sais. Même quand j'étais avec elle pendant la grossesse, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire, pourquoi t'es pas comme Finn ? »

« Je… Non ! C'es trop tôt ! »

« On y va ? », demanda Puck en se mettant debout. « Cette conversation devient trop bizarre ! J'ai l'impression de devenir une nana », il marmonna avant de plonger dans l'eau, sachant que Rachel le regardait au loin. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment vu torse nu. A part des baisers et une main sous le t-shirt, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus. Finn resta assis pendant un moment avant de se lever et d'aller se coucher dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Mike.

« Il va bien ? », demanda Quinn à Puck qui observait Finn.

« Bof, toujours aussi dépressif », dit-il en remarquant que Rachel était là aussi.

« Je vais aller le voir »

« Merci, Quinn », murmura doucement Rachel comme la blonde acquiesça et sortit de l'eau, allant rejoindre Finn. Puck était désormais seul avec Rachel dans une eau dans laquelle il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pieds. Il n'hésita alors pas à poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Noah ! », elle grogna et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Finn ne peut rien voir d'ici et les autres sont occupés »

« Mais- »

« T'es sexy dans ce maillot », il lui dit alors et elle baissa la tête. L'eau arrivait jusqu'à leurs cous et seule leurs têtes sortaient de l'eau. Rachel posa donc ses mains sur ses épaules. « Vraiment sexy ! »

« Merci », elle sourit. « J'aime beaucoup cette couleur. C'est un mélange entre l'orange et le rose »

« Cet été, c'est décidé, je t'emmène avec moi dans le Texas. Je peux pas résister à l'idée de te voir te balader en bikini toute la journée »

« Je peux le faire ici, dans l'Ohio ! »

« Avec tes pères autour de toi ? Non merci ! », il lâcha et elle rigola. « Viens avec moi »

« Je peux pas »

« Les deux premières semaines de juillet ! T'auras juste le billet d'avion à payer ! Mon oncle nous hébergera »

« Noah… »

« Deux semaines ! Je suis sûr que tes pères seront d'accord »

« Surement mais… »

« S'il te plait ? », il la pria alors et elle l'éclaboussa nerveusement. « Tu pourras admirer mon beau corps aussi ! »

« Comme si ça m'intéressait »

« Fais pas l'ignorante, Berry ! Tu es la plus grande fan du grand Mister Puckerman ! »

« Ahah ! », elle fit semblant de rire et il caressa ses hanches. Personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait de ses mains, alors il en profitait un maximum.

« Vous venez, les gars ? », les appela Sugar et Rachel ne perdit pas une seconde pour échapper à son emprise et nager vers les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouah, les jours sont passés trop vites... Donc désolée du petit retard. Après avoir remarqué que je n'avais pas mis à jour depuis 5 jours, j'ai dû regarder le tennis. Je suis une fan alors les finales du Tournoi de Wimbledon explique ce petit retard xD <strong>

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre a été apprécié. L'épisode sur le week end au lac sera en plusieurs parties, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il va y avoir un petit peu d'action (dont de la jalousie... spoiler) !**

**Merci pour tous les commentaires ! :DDD Il n'y a rien de mieux que savoir que son histoire est aimée ! Et aussi merci à ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre de "My Baby Doctor" :)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera là d'ici peu ;)**


	14. 13 Jalousie

_Merci à la personne anonyme qui m'a signalé mon erreur et pour ceux que ça intéresse, dans le précédent chapitre, Artie est assis seul dans le bus :p Et j'ai vérifié (tu m'as fait hésiter, on n'est jamais assez sûr ;) ), oculiste est bien un synonyme d'ophtalmologiste ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 - Jalousie<strong>

**(Week-end, partie 2)**

* * *

><p>La nuit du vendredi au samedi, Rachel n'arriva pas s'endormir. De un, elle était seule et de deux, elle n'avait jamais fait de camping de sa vie. Honteux ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, ses pères préféraient les hôtels de luxe avec jacuzzi et vue sur l'océan.<p>

Les heures défilaient, et le sommeil ne venait pas. Du coup, elle commença à paniquer. Les bruits étaient nombreux et si inconnus pour elle. Et si un serpent venait dans sa tente ? Et si une grosse araignée se cachait sous son oreiller ? Et si… Elle avait peur ! Rachel Berry n'avait pas peur de grand-chose mais dormir seule dans une tente l'effrayait plus que tout.

Aux environs de trois heures du matin, elle se décida à envoyer un texto à Puck. Elle n'avait pas le courage de sortir de sa tente et elle savait qu'il dormait avec son portable en-dessous de son oreiller.

__ Tu peux venir ? S'il te plait __J_, elle envoya et elle quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit l'ouverture d'une fermeture éclair. Et ensuite des pas vers elle.

Dès qu'il ouvrit avec délicatesse sa tente, elle soupira et relâcha la pression. Et au moment où il entra, elle fut soulager.

« Contente de me voir ? », il marmonna doucement en rampant près d'elle. Rachel acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis quelque chose sur ton dos ? »

« T'aimes pas mon corps ? Je suis vexé, bébé ! Je travaille beaucoup pour conserver ces biscotos », il marmonna avec sérieux avant de sourire et de se coucher à côté d'elle. Rachel alla vite se cramponner contre lui.

« T'es si chaud », elle commenta. Il était en caleçon et il avait aussi des chaussettes noires. Son torse et ses cuisses étaient brulants.

« Toujours quand je dors »

« J'ai toujours froid », dit-elle doucement et il la regarda. Elle portait un pyjama rose avec des motifs plutôt ridicules mais c'était si mignon sur elle. « Ne te moques pas, ces pyjamas sont les seuls qui me tiennent chaud »

« Mon corps est bien plus chaud que ça », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en se déplaçant et en mettant la couverture sur lui pour être sûr qu'aucune source de froid pouvait aller frigorifier Rachel. « Mieux ? »

« Merci », elle répondit dans le creux de son cou avant de l'embrasser délicatement le long de la mâchoire. Elle venait de le sentir bouger et de poser une de ses mains sur le haut de ses fesses. Elle le laissa faire. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais tous ces bruits m'empêchent de trouver sommeil »

« Maintenant, tu peux dormir, je suis là »

« Tu dois partir avant que les autres se lèvent ! Avant que monsieur Schuester se lève aussi parce que s'il découvre qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble, il va… »

« Il va rien faire. Il va juste nous sortir un de ses sermons habituels mais il va rien dire. On sait ce qu'on fait et il le sait. Mais je partirai avant qu'il soit debout »

« Merci », dit-elle très doucement et il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne l'embrassa pas avec la langue mais le baiser restait très sensuel et … tout simplement bon. Quelques minutes après, elle s'endormie contre le torse de son petit ami qui n'était autre que Noah Puckerman alias son ancien ennemi et son opposé dans tous les sens.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla seule le lendemain. Son deuxième oreiller portait toujours l'odeur de Noah mais il était froid, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était parti depuis un moment. Elle se leva alors, s'habilla et sortit de sa tente. Aujourd'hui, elle avait choisi de mettre une robe d'été blanche avec des sandales brunes. Ses cheveux étaient naturellement ondulés.<p>

Après un petit passage dans une salle de bain du camp, elle retourna près de sa tente et aperçut que Puck, Quinn, Sam et Mercedes étaient réveillés et prêts. Puck était en maillot de bain, tout comme Sam alors que les deux filles portaient une robe.

« Bonjour, Diva », lui sourit Mercedes en allant l'embrasser. « Bien dormi ? »

« Ca a été et toi ? »

« Figure-toi que mademoiselle Fabray grince des dents quand elle dort »

« Je confirme ! », cria Puck avec un sourire en coin. Ce petit commentaire n'éveilla pas la joie dans le cœur de Rachel mais Quinn avait vécu avec Puck pendant trois mois lorsqu'elle était enceinte, alors c'était normal qu'il sache ce genre de choses.

« Mais j'ai quand même réussi à m'endormir grâce aux boules quiès que mon père m'a données avant de partir », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de l'allée en bois du lac. Quinn et Rachel firent de même.

« Les autres dorment encore ? »

« Ils sont partis chercher de quoi manger »

« Oh… Tous ? »

« Nan ! Artie, Tina et Mike sont dans la deuxième salle de bain ! », répondit Puck en se mettant à côté de Rachel. Il lui lança un sourire avant d'entrer doucement dans l'eau.

« Noah ! », elle le gronda quand il l'éclaboussa involontairement. Il secoua la tête et resta devant elle. L'eau n'était pas très haute à cet endroit. « Tu es vraiment le seul à oser aller dans l'eau à cette heure »

« Elle est bonne »

« N'essaie même pas de la convaincre, notre Diva ne va pas ruiner sa belle chevelure pour un bain de…. 10h avec toi, Puckerman ! »

« Je suis certain que je peux réussir », dit-il avec un air de défi.

« Je vais y aller moi », marmonna alors Quinn en se levant avec élégance. « On se rejoint toujours après le diner, Puck ? »

« Mmm », il lui répondit en la regardant quitter le lac pour rejoindre sa tente. Il ne remarqua pas que Rachel le tuait du regard. Voir Quinn et Puck se parler comme ça la rendait quelque peu folle de jalousie. Quinn était Quinn et Rachel avait toujours l'impression d'être inférieure à elle. « Rohh ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous bécoter devant moi ? », cria subitement Puck.

« Jaloux ? », plaisanta Sam en mettant un bras sur les épaules de Mercedes qui jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise à carreaux.

« Non ! », il marmonna avant de gémir quand il les vit s'embrasser à nouveau. Il regarda alors Rachel comme il se mit à genoux dans l'eau. « Tu veux pas me rejoindre ? »

« Non ! »

« Berry- »

« Non ! », elle répéta et il rigola avant de se mettre debout et d'avancer vers elle, posant un bras de chaque côté de ses cuisses. « Je n'irai pas dans l'eau ! »

« Sûre ? », il insista en haussant les sourcils. Un geste plein de sous-entendus. « T'amuser te ferait le plus grand bien »

« Noah, bouges-toi ! Tu me mouilles », elle le repoussa mais il ne bougea pas. « S'il te plait »

« S'il te plait, viens ! », il l'imita et elle secoua la tête.

« On va vous laisser les Juifs ! », les réveilla Mercedes, déjà debout avec Sam. « Et si t'arrives à la faire aller dans l'eau, je te donne 50$ »

« Joueuse l'africaine mais ne me sous-estimes pas ! Je peux faire beaucoup avec 50$ »

« Bonne chance, ma chérie et ne le laisse surtout pas gagner ! Même s'il te montre ses beaux bras ou qu'il enlève son maillot ! »

« Mercedes ! », elle cria mais le couple était déjà éloigné d'eux. Finalement, elle se retrouvait seule avec son petit-ami.

« Comme c'est malheureux, tu te retrouves seule avec moi », il marmonna et elle baissa enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'irai pas dans l'eau, Noah ! Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne gagneras pas »

« Nan ? »

« Non », confirma-t-elle en rêvant de mettre ses mains sur ses bras ou sa tête. Sa crête était humide et elle avait vraiment cette envie folle de la toucher.

« Tu dormiras seule ce soir, je crois », il la nargua et elle le dévisagea.

« Tu n'oserais pas »

« Oh que si ! Je n'ai pas peur de dormir seul moi »

« Tu… »

« Seule dans une tente, entourée d'araignées, d'escargots, de- »

« D'accord ! », elle l'interrompit en se levant. « Mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Quand on rentre à Lima, tu m'offres un bon diner végétalien »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendue ! Après tout, tu vas gagner 50$ »

« Ok… », il marmonna en la regardant. Elle enlevait lentement ses sandales avant de laisser sa robe glisser sur son corps. Elle portait un bikini rose fluo et très petit, au plus grand plaisir de Puck. « Mon Dieu… Tu veux ma mort ? », il grogna et elle rigola avant de s'assoir sur le bois. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « T'as pied ici », dit-il avant de la soulever et de la laisser glisser dans l'eau avec lui. Lentement, il avança plus loin pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas pieds et qu'à moins qu'elle ne veuille nager, elle doive se cramponner à lui.

« Noah », elle murmura en attrapant ses épaules. Il regarda derrière lui quelques secondes pour s'assurer que personne n'était là et se retourna pour l'attraper dans un baiser. Elle y répondit mais le repoussa après quelques secondes.

« J'avais trop envie, désolé »

« J'en avais aussi envie », elle avoua timidement en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? »

« Mais oui, t'inquiète, Princesse ! », il rigola, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches. « Mais garde ton pyjama de petite fille si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus »

« Noah ! »

« Quoi ? T'es loin d'être repoussante, Rach et te voir dans ce bikini hyper sexy, ça me donne pleins d'idées »

« Cochon ! »

« Oh oui, elles sont très cochonnes »

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment », dit-elle prenant un risque en passant sa main sur sa crête, jouant même avec. « Il se passe quoi entre Quinn et toi ? »

« Jalouse ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Rien ! On est juste ami »

« Comme vous l'étiez quand tu as couché avec elle ? »

« Rach ! Putain, commence pas avec ça ! »

« Désolée mais Quinn est Quinn et… on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut »

« Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! », il lui promit en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « La seule qui occupe mes pensées, c'est toi ! »

« Pourquoi tu dois la rejoindre ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que…. ? On va aller chercher un souvenir pour Beth »

« Oh… »

« Sois pas parano ! Je… T'es la seule, ok ? », il lui dit, n'osant pas prononcer les trois petits mots qui étaient au bout de sa langue. Il les lui avait déjà dit mais c'était sous la pression et… il n'arrivait plus.

« D'accord », elle murmura doucement avant de mettre sa tête contre l'épaule de Puck et de rester comme ça quelques secondes. « Je sais que tu m'aimes », dit-elle soudainement.

« Je sais », répondit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. « On devrait rentrer, les autres vont arriver et Mercedes me doit 50$ »

* * *

><p>Plus la journée avançait, plus Rachel était jalouse. Puck était proche de Quinn et ça la gênait. C'était clair qu'il n'y avait aucune ambigüité entre ces derniers mais ça restait quelque chose d'effrayant. En plus de ça, Finn ne cessait de la fixer, notamment lorsque Puck ou un autre garçon venait s'assoir près d'elle.<p>

Le soir, monsieur Schuester et Emma organisèrent un petit feu de camp avec une grillade. Rachel avait droit à une salade et du pain mais ça restait quand même très convivial et ça ne la dérangeait de voir les autres mangent des brochettes de bœuf.

Puck et Tina étaient à côté d'elle et Finn plus au moins en face. Il la regardait avec tristesse. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait et qu'il souffrait. Elle soufrait aussi. Mais être avec Noah était ce qu'elle voulait. Finn pouvait avoir toutes les qualités du monde, il n'était toujours pas Noah Puckerman.

« Finn n'arrête pas de te regarder », lui murmura Tina à l'oreille.

« Je m'en veux de lui faire mal »

« Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret »

« Je… Mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient plus les mêmes », elle avoua. Dire qu'il y avait un autre garçon aurait été une énorme erreur. « Finn, je l'ai surement aimé d'une façon inconditionnelle mais il n'est pas le garçon avec qui je suis supposée être et… sans même le vouloir, je n'arrivais plus l'aimer comme avant »

« Tu as fait le bon choix alors ! Aimer une personne qui ne t'aimes pas est encore pire qu'être quitté par l'être aimé. Finn s'en rendra un jour compte et il te sera alors reconnaissant d'avoir fait ça maintenant et non pas dix ans plus tard quand vous auriez une vie ensemble »

« Je l'espère », marmonna-t-elle en affrontant le regard du grand brun. Il ne tourna pas sa tête et laissa son regard pénétrer le sien. « Je vais aller lui parler ! », dit-elle avec conviction et Puck se tourna quand elle se leva. Il la regarda se pencher vers Finn et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus de 80 reviews ? J'en reviens juste pas mais je suis super heureuse que vous aimiez cette histoire, alors MERCI à vous tous :DDD<strong>

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Bon, mauvais ? La jalousie ... ? Quelque chose de bon pour eux ? xD **

**Vos commentaires me donnent définitivement envie d'écrire alors n'hésitez surtout pas en m'en laisser :)**


	15. 14 Dur dur d'être discret

**Chapitre 14 - Dur dur d'être discret**

* * *

><p>Comme la nuit précédente, Puck rejoignit Rachel dans sa tente aux environs de minuit. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler durant la soirée et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait dit à Finn. Ca le rendait nerveux de ne pas savoir. Finn était encore fou amoureux d'elle et il savait comment parler à Rachel.<p>

« Me voilà », il marmonna après avoir délitement fermer la tente derrière lui. Elle portait le même genre de pyjama que le soir précédent et l'attendait assis. Juste la lumière de son téléphone portable les éclairait. Puck rampa à côté d'elle et se mit sous la couverture. Il portait un short sur son boxer et un t-shirt noir.

« Merci », lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de le rejoindre sous les couvertures et de poser sa tête sur son torse. Elle le sentait jouer avec le bout de ses cheveux.

« T'as dit quoi à Finn ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Envie de savoir… Je suis ton petit-copain après tout ? Et Finn est ton ex »

Elle soupira contre sa poitrine. « J'ai été lui parler. Je me sens coupable de le faire souffrir »

« Il ira mieux. Je connais Finn et il arrive très vite à passer à autre chose même s'il sera toujours jaloux quand tu te rapprocheras d'un garçon »

« Il m'aime »

« Moi aussi », marmonna Puck et elle sourit. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la voir puisqu'ils étaient couchés et dans le noir. « Tu lui as dit quoi alors ? »

« Que je l'avais aimé mais qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble »

* * *

><p><em>« Donc, tu voulais parler de quoi ? », demanda le grand brun en s'asseyant sur le tronçon de bois derrière lui. Rachel lui faisait face et avait ses bras croisés.<em>

_« De toi ! Je vois que tu souffres, Finn », elle murmura. _

_Il haussa les épaules. « Tu sais pourquoi !»_

_« Ca me fait mal, sache le mais c'est mieux pour nous deux ! Tu mérites mieux qu'une personne qui ne t'aime plus »_

_« Ca n'empêche que je t'aime toujours, Rachel ! », il affirma d'un ton sérieux et elle acquiesça. « Et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tes sentiments ont changé »_

_« On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et… je ne voulais pas l'accepter jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je t'aimais de moins en moins et que quand je me projetais dans l'avenir, je ne te voyais plus avec moi »_

_« On était bien pourtant »_

_« Oui ! Je t'ai vraiment aimé, Finn ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est avec toi que j'ai eu ma première fois », dit-elle, se rappelant de ce moment magique qui s'était passé il y avait tout juste trois mois. « Je ne regrette pas notre histoire et tu resteras toujours mon premier amour »_

_« Ouais… », soupira-t-il en regardant ses chaussures. Rachel ne savait pas comment agir. C'était si douloureux de le voir comme ça, sachant qu'il souffrait encore plus qu'elle. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

_« Comment ? Non ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Peut-être mais là n'est pas la question ! Je n'aime pas encore cette autre personne et… c'est à cause de mes sentiments que je t'ai quitté pas à cause de lui ! »_

_« T'es avec lui, c'est ça ? », il marmonna avec colère en se mettant debout. « Qui ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Finn ! Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! Pour l'instant, je voulais m'excuser parce que tu souffres et que… je veux que tu sois heureux ! Profite ! Sors avec les garçons,… avec Quinn »_

_« Quinn ? », il demanda avec confusion et en plissant les yeux. « Je- »_

_« Même juste comme ami ! Je suis sûre qu'elle peut t'apporter beaucoup ! Elle a grandi cette année »_

_« Ouais… mais je t'en veux toujours, Rachel ! Et savoir qu'il y en a un autre, ça me répugne ! C'est pas ce putain de St James au moins ? »_

_« Jesse ? Non ! Surement pas ! Et arrête de penser à ça ! Ne pense plus à moi ! Essaie juste de profiter de cette dernière année »_

_« Ouais… Je vais essayer », grogna-t-il avant de la laisser seule et de rejoindre les autres sur le sable. Puck les regardait discrètement au loin et en voyant Finn revenir, il s'en voulait un peu. S'il n'avait jamais dragué Rachel, Finn et elle seraient encore ensemble. Mais… il était amoureux comme disait sa mère._

* * *

><p>« Il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre alors ? »<p>

« Oui mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je veux pas lui dire tant qu'il ira mal »

« Comme tu veux mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai pas envie de me cacher pour lui »

« D'accord… », murmura-t-elle. « J'aime bien dormir contre toi », elle avoua et il ricana.

« J'avais remarqué ! J'ai eu du mal à te décoller de moi hier matin »

« Bonne nuit, Noah »

« Bonne nuit, Rach »

* * *

><p>Le dimanche, Rachel remarqua que Puck était distant avec elle. Il ne la regardait plus autant qu'avant et il n'essayait pas de la taquiner (ce qu'il faisait bien avant qu'ils furent ensemble). C'était frustrant et énervant. Oui, elle avait parlé avec Finn mais il n'y avait rien de quoi être jaloux. Il avait bien été en ville avec Quinn pendant presque deux heures !<p>

La dernière journée passa vite. Le matin, Will avait organisé une course d'orientation dans les bois et tout le monde s'amusa. Au début, ils pensaient que c'était un jeu d'enfant mais au final, ça leur avait plu. Comme par hasard, Quinn et Puck étaient dans la même équipe alors que Rachel se retrouvait avec Kurt et Blaine (ce qui la mena tout de même à gagner la course).

Le bus arriva en soirée et Rachel attendait toujours un regard de son petit-ami. S'il ne se décidait pas à lui parler, elle allait l'obliger !

« Tu m'évites », murmura-t-elle après trois quarts d'heure de trajet. Il faisait semblant de dormir contre la fenêtre avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Malheureusement pour lui, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait jamais avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Il se redressa et plissa les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'évites », elle répéta doucement. La plupart des autres dormaient et le Will avait mis un DVD pour occuper les autres (c'est-à-dire lui-même et Emma). « Pourquoi ? Je n'estime pas le mériter »

« T'as rien fait, Rachel…. », il soupira et elle plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est moi… Je suis jaloux, ok ? J'ai pas envie que tu deviennes ami ami avec Finn »

« Je ne vais pas faire ça et tu n'as pas à être jaloux »

« Je sais ! », marmonna-t-il. « Mais j'arrive pas m'en empêcher ! Même si je sais que tu vas rien faire et que t'as rien a te reprocher ! »

« Alors arrête de m'éviter ! Je suis aussi jalouse, Noah ! Tu es vraiment proche de Quinn et pourtant je ne dis rien parce que je sais que vous êtes proches pour Beth »

« Et je te remercie pour ça »

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? », elle lui demanda en bloquant sa main qu'il voulait poser sur sa cuisse. Il vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et soupira.

« Désolé ? », dit-il tout doucement et elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire avant de lâcher sa main. « Et t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour- »

« Je sais », le coupa-t-elle très doucement. « Et n'oublie pas que demain, on doit commencer à chercher la chanson parfaite pour les nationales »

« Mmm »

« Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'il reste deux mois et demi de cours… »

« Dors Berry ! », marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête contre la vitre et en fermant ses yeux. « Tu pourras parler autant que tu veux demain »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais mais là, je suis vraiment crevé ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit »

« Oh… tu étais si… troublé que ça ? »

« Berry ! »

« D'accord, je dors »

« Merci », dit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et elle mit une petite couverture pour que personne ne voit que Puck avait sa main sur sa cuisse. En fait, les autres s'en fichaient. Dans le bus, tout le monde dormait l'un sur l'autre et personne ne trouvait ça étrange. Quinn dormait contre l'épaule de Finn et pourtant… il ne se passait rien entre eux. Lors du dernier voyage, Mike avait dormi contre l'épaule de Mercedes ! Alors Rachel n'hésita pas à s'appuyer contre l'épaule de son petit-ami secret.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin alors que les couloirs du lycée étaient bondés, Puck vit Rachel près de son casier et alla la rejoindre. Il s'appuya contre le casier d'à côté et lui sourit.<p>

« Viens avec moi au Texas », la supplia-t-il sans lâcher son sourire ou l'approcher.

Elle ferma son casier et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Noah… »

« Quoi ? Ca sera cool ! Tu pourras bronzer et flemmarder toute la journée »

« Justement ! J'ai besoin de bouger ! Je suis une fille très active »

« On bougera ! On ira à la plage, faire les boutiques et même du vélo ! Si tu veux, je t'apprendrai à faire du skate »

« Ca a l'air génial mais je dois travailler »

« Menteuse ! Tes pères ont dit à ma mère qu'ils avaient toujours refusé que tu travailles ! Tu es leur petite fille chérie et ils veulent que tu te consacres à ton talent et à ta vie personnelle sans te préoccuper de l'argent »

« Tu as retenu tout ça ? », elle ricana et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez ! »

« On peut en reparler cette après-midi ? », elle demanda avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Ok mais seulement parce qu'il y a cette fille qui me tue du regard et qui risque d'aller parler à Santana si je reste trop longtemps avec toi »

« Merci ! Et on en reparlera ! »

« Je l'espère bien, Berry ! », il rigola en s'éloignant et elle sourit timidement avant de marcher dans les couloirs. La cloche n'avait pas encore sonné.

« Diva ! », cria une voix derrière elle.

« Kurt ! Comment ça va ? »

« Super et toi ? Tu faisais quoi avec Puckerman ? », demanda-t-il en marchant à ses côtés. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

« On discutait des nationales ! On doit trouver une chanson »

« Tu vas pas réussir à me berner comme ça, tu sais ! J'ai vu comment il te regarde mais surtout comment TU le regardes ! »

« Kurt ! », elle soupira, s'empêchant de sourire. « Noah et moi sommes juste amis »

« Puckerman n'a pas touché une fille depuis plusieurs mois »

« Il couche surement avec des couguars ! »

« Non ! J'ai vérifié et il n'en voit plus une seule ! Les seules choses qui semblent l'intéresser sont Beth, la bière, le sport et toi… », sous-entendit le jeune brun. « Dis-moi tout ! Histoire d'amour ou tout simplement amis avantages ? »

« Kurt ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille »

« Puck est loin d'être repoussant alors je t'en voudrais pas et honnêtement j'en ai marre d'entendre Finn se plaindre ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de scoop et de piments ! »

« Donc tu te fais des idées sur Puck et moi ? »

« Puck ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ? Tu vois, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, Barbra ! »

« Je- »

« J'arrive garder un secret, tu sais ? »

« Kurt, si quelque chose se passe, tu seras le premier au courant ! D'accord ? », murmura-t-elle devant l'entrée de leur classe de math.

« Je te crois mais après combien de temps tu me parleras ? Et je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose et que… Puckleberry est de retour ! Et je n'ai surtout pas envie d'attendre qu'il te passe la bague au doigt ou que t'ais un polichinelle dans le tiroir pour savoir que vous êtes ensemble »

« Parle pas si fort, Kurt ! »

« J'en étais sûr ! », il rigola avant de rejoindre la classe avec elle.

* * *

><p>Kurt savait et c'était vraiment mauvais ! Kurt avait une grande langue et il n'était personne d'autre que le demi-frère de Finn ! Rachel était très nerveuse tout le long de la journée et notamment lors du glee club. Elle ne supportait pas grand-chose et finit par finir seule au fond de la classe tandis que monsieur Schuester parlait du programme des nationales qui, cette année, allaient se passer à Chicago.<p>

En rentrant chez elle, Rachel suivit ses habitudes et mangea un fruit avec un thé et alla faire quelques devoirs en attendant que Puck arrive. Ils allaient être seuls comme à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que ses pères rentrent vers 17h30.

« Ca va pas ? », il marmonna en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Il venait d'arriver et elle ne l'avait même pas embrassé. Elle était dans son monde et incroyablement… « T'es bizarre aujourd'hui ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est parce que Quinn est venue me parler à la fin du cours, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est juste que Beth a été malade et- »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Beth ? Ouais ! Mais toi, ça va ? Tu râles pas à cause de Quinn ? »

« Arrête de parler de Quinn »

« Déso », il marmonna avant de se lever et de la rejoindre. Elle était contre sa commode et jouait avec les plis de sa haute jupe. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la regarda dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi aujourd'hui alors ? T'as tes rè- »

« Non ! », elle l'interrompit directement. « Je ne les ai pas ! »

« Mauvaise humeur ? »

« Non ! »

« Je vois pas quoi alors ! », dit-il avec confusion en haussant ses épaules et en plissant les yeux. « Parle moi, Rachel »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et chipota sa chemise à carreaux avec ses mains. « Kurt sait »

« Sait ? Pour nous deux ? »

« Oui ! Il n'arrête pas de nous observer et il t'a vu ce matin »

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai même pas essayé de te toucher les fesses alors que je le faisais quand on n'était pas ensemble »

« Kurt est très perspicace et observateur ! Je suppose juste qu'on n'a pas été assez prudent », elle murmura et il acquiesça, réfléchissant. « On devrait être plus distant ! »

« Plus disant que maintenant ? », demanda-t-il en la regardant avec de gros yeux. « Tu veux me tuer, Berry ! », il râla et elle rigola en posant sa main sur sa mâchoire. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses bras et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, s'attardant comme il répondit au baiser.

« Je suis certaine que tu survivras »

« Ouais… Je peux profiter de toi maintenant ? Kurt n'a pas mis une de ses minicaméras dans un coin ? », dit-il et elle pouffa de rire en hochant la tête. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur son visage et il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en avançant vers son lit. Ils n'allaient que s'embrasser mais ça lui suffisait.

« On doit trouver un duo pour les nationales après »

« Mmm… J'ai quelques idées en fait… J'y ai réfléchi pendant mon cours d'histoire »

« Tu devrais vraiment commencer à être plus sérieux si tu veux passer ton année »

« J'ai eu trois B cette semaine », il marmonna contre son cou et elle sourit. Elle était fière de lui. Même s'il n'était toujours pas un élève studieux, il essayait de s'appliquer pour que Beth, Rachel et sa mère soient un peu fières de lui un jour.

« Je sais… Mais pour l'instant je vais essayer de te convaincre de venir au Texas avec moi… »

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ? Mauvais ? Trop long ? Dites moi ! Leur relation avance, Finn sait qu'il y a un autre garçon et Kurt a deviné !<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Ah oui, une petite réponse à Mama: je suis vraiment désolée que ma fiction ne te plaise plus autant. J'essaie pourtant qu'elle soit assez réaliste, mais bon, on a tous uen opinion différente, hein ? Pour Puck, t'inquiète, il ne veut pas que du sexe :p Merci d'avoir été honnête et de lire mes histoires ! Et désolée, pour Rachel et Finn, il n'y a aucun espoir dans cette histoire :/**

**Quelques commentaires avant le prochain chapitre ? Peut-être arriver au centième ? Ahah, encore merci à vous :D**


	16. 15 Deux accords, deux garçons

**Chapitre 15 - Deux accords, deux garçons**

* * *

><p>« Alors, Diva, comment ça se passe avec ton Dieu du sexe ? », demanda Kurt en rejoignant Rachel dans les couloirs. Les cours étaient terminés et ils allaient rejoindre le glee club.<p>

« Qui ? »

« Puckerman ! », dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. « De qui veux-tu que je sois en train de parler ? »

« Il n'y a rien entre Noah et moi », le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard ferme. Mais Kurt rigola.

« Vraiment ? Alors j'ai rêvé quand je l'ai vu te passer un mot en géographie ? »

Elle soupira tout en continuant de marcher. « Noah a des difficultés dans cette matière et il veut tout simplement de l'aide »

« Et toi tu rougis quand un gars te demande des cours de géo ? », il la taquina comme ils arrivèrent devant la classe de répétitions. Rachel le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant d'aller s'assoir. Kurt regarda la scène discrètement en allant s'installer au fond de la classe à côté de Blaine. Finn et Mike n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ainsi que monsieur Schuester.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? », murmura Blaine à Kurt.

« Observe ! », il marmonna. « Discrètement ! », il ajouta en regardant Puck et Rachel. Il remarqua que ce dernier prit un paquet de feuilles de son sac et alla s'assoir à côté de Rachel. Discrètement, le jeune homme laissa même ses jambes toucher celles de la petite brune qui portait une courte jupe qui sourit quand il marmonna quelque chose. « Puckerman fait comme s'il lui parlait du cours de géo mais en fait, il la drague »

« Qui ? Rachel ? Non ! »

« Si si ! Regarde comme elle sourit et rougit ! »

« Oh oui ! », s'étonna Blaine avant de sourire à Kurt. « Comment t'as su ? »

« J'observe un peu Rachel depuis qu'elle a quitté Finn ! Ce n'est pas normal ce qu'elle a fait ! J'ai directement pensé qu'il y avait un autre garçon et en prêtant un peu attention, j'ai remarqué qu'elle et Puck se regardaient d'une façon pas très amicale »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils… ? »

« Sûr à 100% ! Il faut juste que j'arrive à leur faire cracher le morceau ou à les surprendre ! »

« En tout cas, je peux ressentir la tension qu'il y a entre eux jusqu'ici », marmonna Blaine avant que monsieur Schuester l'interrompit et que Puck se mit assis correctement sur sa chaise.

« Les Nationales approchent, les gars ! J'espère que vous avez réfléchi à des chansons ! »

« On a trouvé un duo avec Noah ! », dit Rachel et le professeur sourit.

« Super ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? », demanda-t-il mais personne ne bougea la tête. « Ok, bon, je vais vous laisser une semaine pour trouver des idées pour la chanson de groupe ! Quant à vous Rachel et Puck, je vous charge de travailler sur le duo et le solo ! Mais les autres, n'oubliez pas que le solo n'est encore attribué à personne ! »

* * *

><p>Kurt l'observait et elle le savait. Dès qu'elle tournait son regard vers lui, il lui lançait un petit sourire taquin. C'était certain qu'il savait tout. La seule chose qu'elle craignait, c'était qu'il en parle à tout le glee club. Kurt Hummel était une vraie commère et le frère de Finn.<p>

Entre deux cours, Rachel vit que Kurt était seul près de son casier. Elle pensa alors que c'était une bonne occasion pour aller lui parler.

« Bonjour, Kurt ! », lui dit-elle et il loucha quelques secondes vers elle.

« Diva ! », ricana-t-il. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Rien ! », elle marmonna comme si elle était offensée. « Juste parler ! On était vraiment proche l'année dernière et cette année- »

« Tu es très occupée avec ton délinquant », la coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Et n'essaie pas de me contredire, il se passe clairement quelque chose entre vous deux ! Même Blaine a ressenti cette tension qui vous unit »

« Kurt ! Noah et moi sommes juste amis ! Rien de plus »

« Et moi je suis hétéro et amoureux de Quinn Fabray ! », il rigola avant de fermer son casier et de marcher dans les couloirs. Rachel le suivit sous le regard éloigné de Puck qui était quelques mètres plus loin avec l'équipe de football.

« Comment va Finn ? », elle demanda alors doucement.

« Bien ! Il passe ses journées à jouer aux jeux vidéo mais ça va ! Après, s'il apprend que Puckerman lui a piqué sa copine, ça risque de changer… »

« Puck n'a rien fait ! », contredit la petite brune. « On est ami ! »

« Avec avantages ? Ecoute, Rachel, je ne suis pas stupide et j'ai des yeux, contrairement au reste de nos amis ! »

« Mais- »

« Jure-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés ! », il marmonna alors sur un ton de défi et Rachel resta bouche bée. Kurt croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Donc ? »

« Je ne jure pas, Kurt Hummel ! »

« Je ne dirai rien à personne si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Sauf Blaine parce que je lui en ai déjà parlé »

« Je dois y aller ! », bredouilla Rachel, déçue et angoissée. Kurt avait tout compris et jamais elle n'allait réussir à le faire changer d'avis. Et si lui avait remarqué quelque chose, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait aussi fait. Peut-être Santana, après tout, elle les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser même si elle n'avait pas vu le visage de Rachel.

* * *

><p>« Ca va pas ? », lui demanda Puck, assis sur sa chaise de bureau avec sa guitare dans les mains alors que Rachel était assise sur le bord de son lit, étrangement calme.<p>

« Kurt sait tout ! », lâcha-t-elle en se mettant debout. Elle avait besoin de marcher. « Il sait et ce n'est pas bon ! Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir que j'ai quitté Finn pour être avec toi »

« Personne n'a besoin de le savoir et arrête de flipper, ça va aller ! », dit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. « Kurt t'a pas dit qu'il ne dirait rien ? »

« Si mais… Kurt est une vraie commère, Noah »

« Oh, je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! », sourit-il avec un haussement de sourcils comme elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Faut que t'arrête de paniquer »

« Je sais mais je n'arrive pas m'en empêcher ! J'aime tout contrôler et là, je ne contrôle plus rien »

« Je sais mais arrête ! Kurt va se taire et personne ne saura rien »

« Ils le seront et Finn va souffrir à cause de nous ! On… Il a déjà assez souffert quand Quinn a couché avec toi »

« C'était pas la même chose ! Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et on avait à peine seize ans »

« Ca reste toujours la même chose ! On le trahit »

« Arrête de penser à lui, Rachel ! », la coupa-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « On va pas faire notre vie par rapport à Finn ! »

« Il est ton meilleur ami ! », lui rappela-t-elle et il secoua la tête.

« T'es plus importante », il marmonna et elle sourit timidement en louchant sur lui. « Je ne vais pas ruiner ma chance d'être avec toi pour lui ! »

« Je ne veux pas que Finn sache maintenant »

« Pareil mais il devra le savoir un jour ou l'autre ! Tu préfères maintenant ou quand on sera marié et qu'il recevra l'invitation dans sa boite aux lettres ? », il demanda un peu énervé mais elle laissa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que ses yeux regardaient sa ceinture. Il avait raison, c'était mieux que Finn le sache maintenant que dans dix ans. « Tu ne penses pas ? », il ajouta, stressant un peu par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire. Venait-il de parler de mariage ? A Rachel Berry ? Venait-il de… Merde !

« Si »

«On est ensemble ! C'est notre vie, pas celles de nos proches alors arrête de penser aux autres et surtout à Finn ! Je sais que tu tiens à lui et tout mais maintenant, je suis là et j'ai pas envie de passer au second plan pour lui ! »

« Ca n'arrivera pas », promit-elle en déposant un délicat petit baiser très chaste sur ses lèvres.

« On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ? », il proposa d'un air plus serein et détendu en l'embrassant sur le front et en se levant.

* * *

><p>Finalement, Puck s'en voulait. Certes, il laissait Rachel croire qu'il se fichait de Finn mais c'était faux. Il voulait juste la rassurer mais au fond, Finn était son meilleur ami. Et lui refaire ce sale coup le faisait se sentir coupable. Il aimait Rachel mais Finn aussi et c'était compliqué de gérer ses émotions dans une telle situation.<p>

Le lendemain midi, il alla rejoindre Rachel dans un coin de la cafétéria. Normalement, le glee club était censé se rejoindre sur les gradins pour déjeuner ensemble mais Puck avait donné rendez-vous à Rachel à l'intérieur.

Elle était assise, seule, une salade devant elle et un bouquin dans ses mains. Il alla s'assoir à cheval sur le banc.

« J'ai parlé à Hummel, et il va se taire ! »

« Merci », sourit-elle en posant son livre sur la table. C'était un bouquin sur les universités.

« Julliard ? », il demanda et elle acquiesça.

« Je viens d'envoyer ma candidature ! Tu as déjà réfléchi à tout ça ? »

« Je… Pas trop ! J'ai pas envie de continuer l'école »

« Suis tes rêves, Noah ! Je ne t'en empêcherai pas mais je pense quand même que continuer l'école ne peut que t'apporter du positif pour ta future carrière »

Il s'appuya sur la table et regarda Rachel. « Je sais »

« Quand tu auras fait ton choix, parle-moi en s'il te plait »

« Ok ! », dit-il d'un ton et elle sourit. « T'as réfléchi pour cet été ? », il osa alors demander avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui ! J'en ai parlé avec mes pères et ils sont d'accord »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… », elle commença en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Avant de te dire oui, je veux être sûr que m'emmener avec toi au Texas n'est pas une de tes manœuvres pour me pousser à coucher avec toi ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça que j'attends de toi ? », il demanda, légèrement vexé. « Si je voulais juste coucher, j'aurais été voir une des cherleaders ou Sugar, mais pas toi ! »

« J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Noah mais je sais comment tu es et le sexe a toujours été important pour toi »

« Je te trompe pas ! », la coupa-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Je vais pas te mentir, l'abstinence, c'est horrible mais je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs juste pour du sexe ! J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes au Texas avec moi »

« D'accord »

« D'accord ? Tu es d'accord pour venir ou tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

« Les deux ! Je voulais juste être sûre qu'en acceptant d'aller là-bas avec toi, je n'allais pas me sentir obliger de- »

« Je t'obligerai jamais ! Ca fait trois mois que j'attends et s'il faut que j'attende encore dix ans, je le ferai ! », promit-il et elle sourit, posant discrètement une main sur sa cuisse.

« Merci mais je ne vais pas te faire attendre dix ans »

« Plus ? », il demanda et elle rigola en se levant.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Tout d'abord, merci à Maam's pour le centième commentaire :D Jamais j'aurais pensé en avoir cent xD Mais merci à vous tous.<strong>

**Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il y aura un peu plus "d'actions" dans les prochains par rapport à la relation secrète de Puck et Rachel :p**

**J'ai mis à jour "My Baby Doctor" avant-hier et je compte poster en nouveau chapitre avant vendredi :p **


	17. 16 Je t'aime

**Chapitre 16 - Je t'aime**

* * *

><p>Il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Il hésitait, sachant pertinemment que l'école n'était pas pour lui. Cependant, il aimait la musique et il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur celle-ci. Mais, il hésitait, toujours ! Devait-il se lancer directement dans une vie d'adulte ou devait-il continuer l'école ? Et s'il continuait l'école, devait-il suivre Rachel ou aller là où il en avait envie.<p>

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore un peu de temps pour choisir. Pour l'instant, on va juste envoyer tes lettres de candidatures et toi, tu vas te concentrer sur tes examens de fin d'année ! Si tu ne les réussis pas, il n'y a aucune chance qu'une de ces écoles t'accepte et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles quitter le lycée sans être diplômé »

« Nan ! », il marmonna. « Je l'aurai ce diplôme, c'est juste que c'est pas facile de se décider. J'ai jamais été bon pour faire des plans ou penser au futur »

« Je sais, Noah », dit Emma d'un ton rassurant. « Mais il faudra que tu fasses un choix ! Parce que aller dans une école de musique et nettoyer des piscines sont deux choses complètement différentes »

« Je sais », il marmonna avant de se lever de sa chaise en silence. Emma le regarda quitter son bureau. Noah Puckerman ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie mais elle allait tout faire pour l'aider.

Ce jour-là, il n'avait aucun cours avec Rachel alors il ne la vit que quelques fois dans les couloirs et lors du déjeuner. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas vers elle. Finn était toujours avec lui et le garçon semblait savoir quelque chose. Il posait toutes ces questions étranges sur Rachel. Puck avait bien l'impression que Kurt avait fait une gaffe.

« Il y a un recruteur pour l'armée qui vient cette semaine », marmonna le grand brun alors que lui et Puck étaient assis dans la classe d'anglais.

« Tu veux rejoindre l'armée ? »

Finn haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire l'année prochaine et rejoindre l'armée, ce serait comme suivre les traces de mon père »

« En espérant que t'ailles jamais combattre »

« Ca te dit rien, toi ? », demanda Finn et Puck le regarda choqué.

« Rejoindre l'armée ? T'es fou, toi ! Désolé mec, mais pour moi, rejoindre l'armée, c'est comme dire que t'acceptes de prendre le risque de tuer des innocents et je peux te dire que les trois quarts de mes ancêtres sont morts à cause d'une guerre ! Alors, non merci, jamais je rejoindrai l'armée ! »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mec, mais tu vas faire quoi alors ? Tu veux toujours aller nettoyer des piscines à Los Angeles ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! En fait, j'ai envoyé ma candidature à plusieurs universités »

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Finn. « Tu veux… ? »

« Juste dans la musique ! »

« Pourquoi pas…. », il marmonna. « Et Rachel ? »

« Rachel ? Comment tu veux que je sache ce qu'elle va faire »

« Vous êtes souvent ensemble et l'autre jour vous êtes arrivés en retard pour déjeuner ! »

« C'était un pur hasard, mec ! On s'est croisé dans les couloirs alors on vous a rejoint ensemble »

« Monsieur Hudson et Puckerman, veuillez vous taire ! », les interrompit leur professeur et Puck secoua la tête en regardant Finn.

* * *

><p>« Puck ? »<p>

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas chanter le solo lors des nationales à Chicago », annonça le professeur et tout le monde reste bouche bée. « J'ai vraiment bien aimé ta prestation de la semaine passée et je pense que tu le mérites »

« Mais Rachel a toujours chanté les solos »

« Rachel et moi en avons discuté et tu chanteras le solo, Puck ! »

« Bah merci », il marmonna avec fierté comme Quinn souriait. Elle était fière de lui. Rachel voulait aussi sourire mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment. « Et pour le duo ? », il demanda.

Monsieur Schuester alla s'assoir sur le piano. « Quinn et Rachel ! Je n'ai pas encore choisi la chanson mais elles feront le duo »

« Vous êtes sérieux, mister Schue ? », demanda Mercedes. « Non pas que je sois jalouse mais c'est étonnant, on n'a encore jamais fait un duo cent pour cent féminin »

« Moi, je trouve que c'est une super idée », dit Kurt et les autres acquiescèrent. « Elles ont un timbre de voix tellement différent que si on choisit la bonne chanson, ça donnera un effet inimaginable ! Je me souviens encore de votre duo _I feel Pretty/Unpretty _! »

« Merci, Kurt », sourirent les deux jeunes filles.

« En attendant, on va continuer comme d'habitude et je crois que Finn voulait chanter quelque chose »

« Oui, monsieur », confirma-t-il en regardant Puck du coin de l'œil comme il alla devant tout le monde. Rachel était entre Tina et Santana comme Puck était juste derrière elle.

_**Breaking my back just to know your name**_

_**Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game**_

_**I'm breaking my back just to know your name**_

_**But heaven ain't close in a place like this**_

_**Anything goes but don't blink you might miss**_

_**Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this**_

_**I said heaven ain't close in a place like this**_

_**Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight**_

_**Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight**_

_**Well somebody told me**_

_**You had a boyfriend**_

_**Who looked like a girlfriend**_

_**That I had in February of last year**_

_**It's not confidential**_

_**I've got potential**_

_**Ready? Let's roll onto something new**_

_**Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you**_

_**Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this**_

_**I said heaven ain't close in a place like this**_

_**Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight**_

_**Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight**_

_**Pace yourself from me**_

_**I said maybe baby please**_

_**But I just don't know now**_

_**When all I wanna do is try**_

_**Somebody told me**_

_**You had a boyfriend**_

_**Who looked like a girlfriend**_

_**That I had in February of last year**_

_**It's not confidential**_

_**I've got potential**_

_**A rushin', a rushin' around.**_

« Rachel est lesbienne ? », demanda Brittany, confuse à cause des paroles de la chanson. Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement tandis que Finn était toujours debout devant la classe. Puck et Rachel savaient qu'il savait tout. Cette chanson était pour eux !

« Non, Brittany. Finn voulait juste dire qu'il pense qu'une personne proche de lui, lui a volé Rachel », expliqua Santana. « Et s'il a raison, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses »

« Oh… En tout cas, j'ai adoré la chanson, Finn »

« Merci, Brittany ! J'espère que les personnes concernées se seront reconnues », il marmonna avant de retourner à sa place, loin de Puck et Rachel. A ce moment-là, cette dernière ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle avait juste envie de pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris.

* * *

><p>« Noah ! On doit parler ! », râla-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper de son emprise. Mais il était trop lourd, couché sur elle.<p>

« Parler de quoi ? Finn sait et alors ? Maintenant, on est tranquille »

« Tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami ! », lui rappela-t-elle et il s'écarta pour s'assoir sur le lit. Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. « Ca ne te fait rien ? »

« Si, bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose mais on aura fini l'école dans deux mois ! Et tout le monde sait qu'on va s'éloigner après ! J'adore Finn mais il… je me vois pas trainer avec lui pour le reste de ma vie ! Ok, on est ami mais on a un futur différent ! Il va aller à l'armée et moi à New York ou LA »

« Los Angeles ? Tu as déposé ta candidature pour une école de Los Angeles ? »

« Schuester et la rousse m'ont un peu forcé mais oui ! Ils ont envoyé mon dossier à l'école de musique de Los Angeles, à la NYMTAC et aussi une autre de New York »

« Tu… Tu penses vraiment à continuer l'école ? Tu ne veux plus aller en Californie pour nettoyer des piscines ? », elle demanda, confuse par les choix de son petit-ami. Avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait encore jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour les universités ou écoles supérieures. Il voulait juste partir de l'Ohio et faire sa vie.

« Je sais pas… Si j'ai une bourse complète, je l'accepte aussi non, bah je verrai bien », il marmonna en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers lui. Ses mains sur sa mâchoire, elle l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je suis fière de toi, Noah ! Tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à toutes tes options sans te borner sur un seul point fixe »

« Mmm… Tu voulais parler de quoi aussi non ? », il s'intéressa tout en remettant sa chemise noire dans son jeans. C'était son look de cette année. Chemise, jeans, ceinture, chaussures en cuire ou converses. A vrai dire, Rachel semblait vraiment apprécier ses ceinture. Elle disait que ça lui donnait un air d'homme.

Elle s'écarta de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. « Je… Je… »

« Tu veux pas qu'on soit… officiel ? C'est pas ce que veulent toutes les filles ? »

« Non ! Si ! Enfin non, pas maintenant en tout cas ! Je préfère qu'on reste discret le temps que Finn digère la nouvelle », elle murmura, espérant qu'il accepte sans trop de difficulté. Il soupira mais acquiesça comme elle sourit et lui sauta au cou.

« Je vais finir par croire que t'as honte de moi, Berry »

« Jamais, Puckerman ! », elle rigola dans le creux de son cou. « Mes pères veulent te rencontrer, je leur ai dit qu'on était ensemble »

« Non ! Ils vont me tuer ! S'ils n'ont pas aimé Finn, comment tu veux qu'ils m'apprécient ? Je suis tout sauf le petit-ami idéal ! J'ai même pas dix-huit ans et j'ai déjà une gamine, j'ai déjà été en prison et j'ai une crête sans compter ma réputation de coureur de jupons ! Je suis comme le gigolo de Lima »

« Tu devrais d'ailleurs penser à la raccourcir ta crête ! Elle devient un peu longue »

Il prit un air vexé et passa sa main dans sa crête. « Hey ! Je l'aime ! »

« Promets-moi juste que tu ne vas pas la laisser pousser plus et que jamais tu vas la relever comme les punk »

« Ok, mais revenons-en à tes pères ! Je ne peux pas les rencontrer ! Ils vont me tuer avec le fusil qu'ils cachent dans votre cave »

« Mais non, ils vont t'adorer, tu verras »

« Ouais… J'en sais rien, moi »

« Samedi soir à 18h ! »

« Ok mais seulement parce que je suis fou de toi et que si je te dis non, tu vas m'interdire de t'embrasser »

« Merci », sourit-elle en l'embrassant doucement. C'était son cadeau pour avoir accepté son invitation. « Et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es fou de moi »

« T'es pas folle de moi ? », il marmonna d'un air taquin comme elle passait sa main dans sa crête. « Avoue ! »

« Je t'aime, Noah », elle murmura. Il sentit alors tout son monde se resserrer autour de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise ces trois petits mots aujourd'hui. En fait, il s'était résolu à penser qu'elle ne les lui dirait qu'une fois le lycée terminé ou… « Noah ? », elle l'appela et il secoua la tête. « Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit parce que c'était sincère et je veux que tu saches que tout- ». Il la coupa en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Tu parles trop, Rachel et oui, j'ai entendu ! Et je t'aime aussi »

« Oh… »

* * *

><p>Il savait que Finn l'observait. Le gars n'était pas du tout discret et il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer depuis une heure. Ils étaient supposés faire du sport, pas pleurnicher !<p>

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? », demanda alors Puck en s'asseyant sur le banc de musculation. Blaine, Sam et Mike se retournèrent en l'entendant. Puck regardait Finn droit dans les yeux et semblait énervé. « Dis-moi ! »

« Rien », marmonna Finn dans sa barbare en secouant la tête mais son ami ne bougea pas. Il le fixait toujours.

« Mais oui et prends-moi pour un con ! Ca fait une heure que tu me tues du regard et que tu soupires ! Il doit bien y avoir un truc qui te dérange »

« Peut-être le fait que tu m'as piqué ma copine ? », il ricana d'un ton sarcastique avant de se lever pour aller vers son casier. Ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires des garçons. Puck le suivit.

« Je ne t'ai rien piqué ! »

Finn se retourna. « Vraiment ? Tu crois que j'ai vraiment rien vu ? »

« Vu quoi ? »

« Toi et Rachel ! Je sais que vous êtes ensemble alors arrêtez de me mentir ! »

« C'est ça alors le problème ? Tu ne supportes pas que ton ex s'intéresse à moi ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une petite distraction pour elle, tu sais ! Jamais, elle ne s'engagera avec un loser comme toi qui as mis une fille enceinte et qui n'est même pas capable de réussir sa dernière année sans cours de soutien ! Elle a juste envie de s'amuser un peu avant de partir pour New York ! Elle a finalement compris qu'elle était bien trop coincée et concentrée dans ses stupides rêves », marmonna Finn mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, le poing de Puck atterrit dans son visage. Il n'avait pas su se retenir, la tentation était juste trop forte. En plus de le juger, il jugeait Rachel. Et tout ça par jalousie. Bon… peut-être que Puck n'avait pas été le meilleur ami et que ce qu'il avait fait avec Rachel n'avait pas forcément été très… beau mais c'était trop tard et ce n'était pas une raison pour insulter Rachel.

En quelques secondes, Finn lui sauta dessus et les trois autres garçons furent obligés d'intervenir. Il y avait déjà du sang et les bagarres entre Finn et Puck n'étaient jamais douces.

« Lâche-le, Finn ! Puck, stop ! », hurla Blaine.

« Merde ! Arrêtez de faire les cons ! Le coach va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre », ajouta Mike et Finn se releva. Il avait le nez qui saignait alors que Puck allait certainement avoir un œil au beur noir ainsi que l'arcade d'ouverte. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et claqua la porte derrière lui en sortant du vestiaire.

« Noah, mais… Tu t'es battu ? », le réveilla une voix comme il marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de bain. « Puckerman ! », elle cria pour qu'il se stoppe.

« C'est bon, Quinn, pars ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ici »

« Pourtant t'as l'air bien amoché », marmonna la blonde en s'avançant vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son œil avant de marcher vers les toilettes. « Viens, je vais t'aider à nettoyer ça ! Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie »

* * *

><p><strong>Chanson: Somebody Told Me - The Killers<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il y a plus d'actions et les évènements arrivent ! Finn connait la vérité et Puck hésite. Sans oublier Quinn ! Ahah, j'espère que vous aimez ! Et merci pour tous les commentaires, ils me donnent définitivement plus envie d'écrire.**

**"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" et "My Baby Doctor" seront vite mis à jour ! N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour :p**

**Ah oui, des idées pour le solo de Puck et le duo de Quinn et Rachel ?**


	18. 17 Les pères Berry, Finn et Beth

**Chapitre 17 - Les pères Berry, Finn et Beth**

* * *

><p>« Que s'est-il passé ? », elle exigea directement en entrant dans la pièce. Tout le monde était au courant sauf elle. Son ex et son petit-ami s'étaient battus et elle était la seule à ne pas le savoir C'était une de l'équipe des cheerleaders qui l'avaient prévenue.<p>

Tout le monde se retourna comme elle avança vers Puck. Il était assis sur une chaise alors que Sam et Quinn étaient près de lui. « Rien », il marmonna mais elle fronça les sourcils. « Je me suis battu avec Finn »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire mais pourquoi ?! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Des conneries »

« Mais oui… », soupira-t-elle avant d'aller plus près de lui et de regarder son visage. Il avait un œil au beur noir et un cran à l'arcade. « Tu n'as pas trop mal ? », elle s'inquiéta d'une voix plus douce et Quinn sourit. C'était du Rachel tout craché.

« Ca va »

La petite brune leva les yeux vers Quinn. « Il a été voir l'infirmière ? »

« Oui. J'ai réussi à le forcer mais il n'a rien de grave, Rachel »

« Tu vois ? »

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sur un des genoux de Puck et toucha son visage avec délicatesse. « T'es sûr ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

« Ca va, Rachel ! », sourit-il et elle lâcha un soupire avant de poser ses mains sur sa mâchoire et de l'embrasser, ne se rendant pas compte que s'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public. Tout le reste de la classe, sauf Finn et monsieur Schuester qui n'étaient pas là, les fixa.

« Et bah il était temps ! », cria Santana comme Rachel s'écarta de son petit ami. Mais Puck laissa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il avait un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.

Brittany applaudit. « Puckleberry est de retour ! », elle cria et Rachel ne put cacher son sourire. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Puck.

« Tout va bien, alors ? », marmonna Sam.

« On dirait »

« Merci beaucoup de l'avoir aidé même, Quinn si j'aurais aimé être la première informée »

« De rien, Rachel et… je suis contente pour vous deux. Puck mérite une fille bien »

« Fabray… », il grogna et elle rigola. « Dégage, on se verra ce soir »

« Ne le chouchoute pas trop, Rachel ! Il peut être un horrible terrible », plaisanta la blonde avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Santana et Brittany qui parlaient avec Kurt et Blaine. Leur sujet de conversation était évident.

Rachel s'amusait à toucher la crête de Puck. « Tu vois Quinn ce soir…»

« Sois pas jalouse ! On va voir Beth »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! »

« Si ! »

« Je- »

« Tu veux venir avec ? Tu peux ! Toi et Shelby vous entendez bien et je pense que ça serait cool que tu rencontres Beth. Elle est un peu comme ta demi-sœur, belle-fille ! »

« Ca fait un peu malsain… »

« Tu es sa sœur mais tu sors avec son père. Ca me rappelle trop le mythe d'Œdipe tout ça… », il marmonna et Rachel rigola. « Tu veux venir alors ? Je te paye un bon diner après ! Celui que je te dois depuis le week-end au lac »

« Dans ce cas, ça sera avec plaisir monsieur Puckerman ! », dit-elle et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée. Monsieur Schuester et Finn entrèrent dans la pièce. Le grand brun avait aussi un œil au beur noir et une lèvre bien abimée. Rachel paniqua et sauta des genoux de Puck.

« Pas la peine de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes ensemble », grogna-t-il en allant s'assoir à côté de Sam et Quinn.

« Alors, les gars, une idée pour la chanson de groupe ? »

* * *

><p>Le moment entre Rachel, Quinn, Beth, Shelby et Puck était un peu délicat au premier abord. Rachel se sentait de trop et Shelby ne savait pas comment agir. Finalement, Beth alla vers Rachel et tout le monde se détendit. La petite fillette adorait les cheveux de la brune et semblait impressionnée par la ressemblance entre elle et Shelby.<p>

Puck avait peur que Quinn le prenne mal mais finalement, pas du tout. La blonde passa même plus de temps à parler avec Rachel qu'avec lui.

Il se leva du sol et se tourna vers Shelby. « On va y aller », dit-il et elle acquiesça. Quinn était en train de dire au revoir à Beth tandis que Rachel se levait aussi.

« Tu viens me dire au revoir, Princesse ? », il marmonna d'un ton très doux en regardant sa fille. Car oui, même si Shelby l'avait adoptée, Beth restait sa fille à lui et à Quinn. Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient conçue et ceux qui l'aimaient plus que n'importe qui.

« Tu dis au revoir à Noah ? », murmura Quinn en avançant vers Puck. La petite fille tendit directement ses bras pour aller près de lui. Rachel sourit en le regardant embrasser sa fille. Il avait un tel contact avec elle, une telle alchimie. C'était beau. Il était fait pour être père.

« On revient dans deux dodos, ok ? »

« Au revoir, Beth », lui sourit Rachel. « Merci, Shelby », ajouta-t-elle à sa mère avant de sortir de l'appartement comme Puck et Quinn la suivaient.

La blonde les quitta bien vite pour aller rejoindre sa voiture alors que Rachel alla dans celle de Puck.

« Prête pour notre premier rendez-vous ? », il ricana et elle acquiesça.

« Notre premier… Après un moment ! T'aurais pu être plus romantique avec moi »

« Si tu voulais du romantisme, tu serais pas avec moi », rigola-t-il en se garant. C'était bizarre. C'était la première fois que lui et Rachel sortaient en public. D'habitude, ils se voyaient toujours chez elle ou chez lui. Jamais, ils n'avaient été au restaurant ou au cinéma.

Après avoir commandé leurs diners, ils discutèrent. Enfin, Rachel parla beaucoup et Puck l'écouta. Elle avait besoin de parler. Dans une semaine, elle allait passer son audition pour la NYADA et elle était incroyablement anxieuse.

« On devrait aller au bal de promo ensemble », la coupa-t-il à un moment dans son monologue et elle le fixa avec de grands yeux. « Tu sais, tu devrais être ma cavalière et on devrait s'inscrire pour le concours du roi et de la reine. Toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir la couronne un jour, non ? »

« Ca serait merveilleux, Noah ! », elle lui sourit et il arqua un sourcil avec fierté. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais aborder le sujet »

« J'ai entendu Kurt et Quinn parler de robes alors je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée qu'on y aille ensemble »

« Je vais porter une robe rose clair ! »

Il passa une main dans sa nuque. « Bon à savoir »

« En attendant, tu vas devoir rencontrer mes pères »

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui ! », dit-elle et il grimaça. « Tout ira bien ! Ils vont t'adorer »

« Ouais… »

« Tu t'inquiètes ? C'est incroyablement mignon, Noah ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Tais-toi », il marmonna comme elle rigola de lui. « Samedi alors ? »

« 18 heures ! »

« Je dois porter un costume et une cravate ? », il demanda d'un air sceptique et elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

« Tes chemises habituelles iront très bien »

« Ouf »

« En fait, je pense qu'ils vont adorer ton look. Papa trouve que les chemises modernes et les ceintures donnent un aspect très viril »

« Vraiment ? Tu me fais peur là ! Ils ne vont pas me violer, hein ?! »

« Idiot, va ! »

* * *

><p>En toute franchise, les pères Berry lui fichaient vraiment la trouille. Finn les avait rencontrés et il savait de ce fait qu'ils voulaient le meilleur pour leur fille. Finn lui avait aussi dit qu'ils étaient vraiment étranges mais sympas. Mais Finn était Finn. Il était le garçon gentil, mignon, avec de bonnes notes (eh oui !) et poli. Puck, lui, il était le jeune homme avec une crête, un bébé, et un passé très rythmé…<p>

Lorsqu'ils arriva chez eux, ce fut Rachel qui l'accueillit. Elle portait une haute jupe bleu marine avec un top blanc alors que Puck portait un jean noir et une chemise à petits carreaux noirs.

« Tu as raccourci ta crête », murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire après l'avoir embrassé. Il haussa les épaules et elle remarqua instantanément qu'il était nerveux. « Tu es très beau, Noah ! Et ils vont d'adorer »

« Ouais… On y va ? », il demanda et elle acquiesça en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant dans la grande pièce. C'était une cuisine/salle à manger très moderne. C'était très différent de chez lui. Noah Puckerman était le fils d'une mère célibataire alors l'argent ne coulait pas à flot et leur maison était petite et mal décorée. « Merde… », il marmonna en regardant autour de lui. Il n'était jamais allé dans cette pièce avant. La maison était grande et il n'avait jamais vu que la chambre de Rachel, le couloir, la salle vidéo et la cave. « Désolé »

« Ma chérie, vous êtes là ! », les interrompit une voix qui appartenait à un homme de la fin de la quarantaine avec des cheveux bouclés, courts et gris. Un autre homme, plus grand, avec des lunettes et des cheveux courts et gris clairs étaient à ses côtés.

« Papa, c'est Noah, mon petit ami »

« Enchanté ! », dit-il avec un faux sourire en leur serrant la main. Puck les avait déjà vus quelques fois mais il n'avait jamais discuté avec eux.

« Appelle-moi Hiram et lui, c'est Leroy », dit le plus grand des deux hommes. « Rachel ne nous avait pas menti, tu es un très beau jeune homme, n'est-ce pas chéri ? »

« Arrête de lui faire peur et viens m'aider à servir les entrées, ils sont surement affamés »

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

* * *

><p>« J'avais raison », murmura-t-elle, assise sur ses genoux. Le diner venait de se terminer et elle et Puck étaient directement montés dans sa chambre. Il leur restait encore une petite demi-heure avant qu'il ne parte.<p>

« T'avais raison », il marmonna en regardant le plafond comme elle rigola. Elle était fière. Tout s'était bien passé. « Même si ton père, le plus grand, semble idolâtrer mes bras »

« Tu as des bras magnifiques, Noah »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit », ricana-t-il comme elle passa une main dans sa crête. Elle ressemblait plus à celle qu'il avait l'année passée. « Merci d'avoir coupé un peu ta crête. Si tu veux savoir, tu es encore plus sexy et viril qu'avant »

« Merci, Berry mais j'en avais envie, elle devenait trop longue »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et il approcha son visage du sien. Il était vraiment beau. Une mâchoire carrée, un nez parfait et des yeux verts. Et il embrassait divinement bien. Finn embrassait très bien aussi mais il n'avait pas cette… expérience ?!

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse. « Je devrais rentrer », marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres mais elle ne répondit pas et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Rach… Tu… », il essaya, finissant par stopper le baiser. « Désolé mais si on continue comme ça, je vais vouloir aller plus loin »

« Désolée… »

« Pas grave, t'inquiète »

« Ca ne te dérange pas d'attendre ? »

Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. « Evite juste le contact avec ce qu'il y a en dessous de la ceinture et tout se passera bien »

« Tu es incorrigible ! »

« Tu voulais la vérité et si tu veux que je ne souffre pas trop de l'abstinence, évite cette zone »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de l'embrasser mais il le fallait.

« Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture »

« Quelle galanterie »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ca vous plait ?! L'idée du bal de promo ? <strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer d'introduire une "altercation" entre Quinn et Rachel, ainsi qu'une apparition de Finn :D Et du Puckleberry !**

**Encore merci pour les commentaires ! **


	19. 18 Drame et certitudes

**Chapitre 18 - Drame et certitudes**

**Chanson: "_I wanna Lay You Down"_ de _Zack Gill _et_ Jack Johnson_**

* * *

><p>Etre dérangé de cette manière ? Horrible, affreux, atroce, horrible… Bref, horrible !<p>

Pour une fois qu'elle le laissait mettre sa main sous son t-shirt, il fallait que son téléphone sonne.

La première fois, il le laissa sonner et continua d'embrasser sa petite-amie. D'ailleurs, Rachel ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de la sonnerie. Mais la seconde fois, il se força tout de même à s'écarter d'elle pour attraper son portable sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Il s'appuya sur un de ses avant-bras, posé à coté de Rachel.

« Mmm ? », il répondit en essayant de ne pas grogner. Etre frustré sexuellement était vraiment difficile à gérer pour un garçon de son âge. Surtout avec Rachel qui le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. « Oh… Il y a un problème avec Quinn ? », il demanda doucement.

Elle le fixait toujours et elle pouvait dire qu'il semblait surpris. Elle se demandait qui pouvait lui parler.

« Quoi ? Je… », cria-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit. Rachel s'assit directement, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il semblait effrayé. « Je… Ok », raccrocha-t-il finalement en se levant du lit.

« Noah ? », s'intéressa-t-elle mais il avait l'air plus que perturbé et stressé. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Quinn est à l'hôpital, elle… elle a été percutée par un camion quand elle allait chez son dentiste »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Comment elle va ? »

Il passa une main sur son crâne. « Sa mère m'a dit de venir à l'hôpital, elle va bientôt sortir de chirurgie »

« Je… C'est… », elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelque chose d'aussi grave pouvait se passer. Quinn… Certes, elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde mais elles avaient quand même réussi à tisser un lien cette année. Notamment lorsque la jeune blonde voulait récupérer Beth.

« Tu veux bien appeler les autres et leur dire de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital ? »

« Bien sûr, je leur enverrai un texto dans la voiture, allons-y ! Quinn aura besoin de toi ! », décida la petite brune en marchant vers la porte et il la suivit. Il était encore très perturbé par la nouvelle. Judy avait dit que Quinn avait été touché au dos et que l'opération avait commencé de ça il y avait plus de quatre heures maintenant… Il n'avait plus de sentiments pour la jeune blonde mais elle restait la fille avec qui il avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Une relation très compliquée, une grossesse et Beth… Ils avaient un lien très précieux qui les unissait.

Le trajet se passa plutôt en silence. Rachel ne savait pas quoi dire et Puck ne savait pas quoi penser. Le reste du glee club les rejoignit rapidement dans la salle d'attente où Judy se trouvait. Sam semblait très touché, ainsi que Mercedes.

Une heure plus tard, un médecin arriva et parla à la mère de Quinn. Cette dernière vint leur parler directement après.

« Elle va bientôt se réveiller. L'opération s'est bien passée mais Quinn va devoir réapprendre à marcher »

« Elle… Elle va bien aussi non ? », balbutia Mercedes.

Judy acquiesça. « Oui, mais maintenant, on va devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et j'apprécierai vraiment que toi, Noah, et toi, Mercedes, veniez ! Vous êtes certainement deux personnes très importantes pour elle »

« Ok », marmonna Puck et Judy les laissa quelques minutes entre eux. « Ca te dérange de m'attendre ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque à Rachel.

« Non, je vais rester ici avec Sam »

« Merci », marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement mais sans s'attarder. Il suivit ensuite Mercedes et Judy qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre où de Quinn.

Elle ne réalisait pas très bien ce qui se passait mais la jeune blonde laissa quelques larmes couler quand son médecin lui annonça qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à marcher et qu'en attendant, elle allait être en chaise roulante…

Elle était plutôt heureuse que sa mère, Mercedes et Puck soient là. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps mais ça faisait du bien de les voir. Ils étaient deux personnes optimistes et son moral allait déjà beaucoup mieux quand ils quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

><p>« Je me sens tellement mal pour elle », murmura Rachel alors qu'elle dinait au restaurant avec Puck, Sam et Mercedes. Après avoir été à l'hôpital, ils avaient décidé d'aller manger un morceau ensemble.<p>

Puck avala son morceau de viande. « Elle s'en sortira ! », dit-il et Sam acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, Quinn a un caractère fort ! Si on la soutient, elle survivra à ces épreuves »

« Je me sens mal qu'elle ne puisse pas aller au bal de promo. Etre élue reine a toujours été son rêve », se rappela alors Mercedes.

« Ouais mais on peut rien y faire, elle doit rester à l'hôpital trois semaines et le bal est samedi prochain »

« Je pense qu'on devrait quand même l'inscrire sur les listes. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être là pour être reine ! », proposa Rachel mais Puck et Sam semblaient très sceptiques. « D'accord, mon idée est un peu absurde mais si je gagne la couronne, je la lui donnerai »

« T'es même pas sur les listes, Rach », rigola Puck en embrassant sa petite amie sur la joue. Elle était un peu dans un autre monde parfois. « Par contre, Santana et Mercedes y sont »

« Je la lui donnerai avec plaisir ! Le seul prix que je veux c'est un Grammy, tous les autres, vous pouvez les avoir »

« On a notre solution alors ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment ensemble alors ? », demanda à un moment donné Sam alors que Puck avait son bras sur les épaules de Rachel. Ils avaient tous terminé de manger et attendaient l'addition.

« Heu… Ouais », répondit-il et Mercedes lança un sourire malicieux à Sam. « Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ? »

« C'est juste que Mercedes et moi avons parié l'année dernière, quand Rachel a entre parenthèses trompé Finn avec toi, que vous finiriez ensemble »

« Je vous donnais trois mois maximum »

« Vous avez parié sur nous ? », cria à moitié Rachel en les regardant.

Sam acquiesça. « Et j'ai gagné ! »

« Vous êtes des salauds, les gars ! Mais je suis plutôt fier que t'aies gagné, mec ! », rigola-t-il finalement et le blond lui tapa dans la main tandis que Mercedes prenait son air de diva et les ignorait.

* * *

><p>Le retour au lycée le lundi fut assez étrange. Rachel n'avait pas vu une seule fois Puck après leur diner avec Sam et Mercedes et il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses textos ou appels. Et un Puck qui ne répondait pas était un Puck qui n'était pas Puck !<p>

Dans les couloirs, elle aperçut Sam et prit ça comme une occasion. « Sam ! », cria-t-elle et il se retourna. Elle marcha vers lui, son cahier contre sa poitrine. « Tu ne saurais pas me dire où est Noah ? »

« Nan, désolé, Rachel, j'en ai strictement aucune idée. J'ai aucun cours avec lui alors… »

« Merci quand même, Samy »

« Mais j'ai l'entrainement de foot avec lui avant le glee club. Je peux toujours lui dire que tu le cherchais »

Elle sourit amicalement en acquiesçant. « Merci »

Sam partit en direction de sa classe de math et Rachel alla rejoindre la classe de géographie. Avec un peu de chance, Puck y serait.

Cependant, une discussion s'imposait. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer comme ça. Ils étaient supposés être ensemble et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Rachel se sentait un peu mal en repensant à tout ça. Et s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Quinn ? Et s'ils avaient une liaison ? Bon, c'était complètement ridicule étant donné qu'il ne jurait que par elle mais les garçons ont toujours été de bons menteurs.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée, Puck ? », demanda Quinn d'un ton lassé en observant le jeune homme assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il était déjà venu hier et maintenant, il était de retour. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il ne la quittait pas.<p>

Il haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas… J'ai l'impression que je dois être là »

« Non ! Tu dois être au lycée en train de participer aux cours pour pouvoir obtenir ton diplôme »

« Et toi ? », rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. La blonde secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai beaucoup de points d'avance, alors une semaine sans aller à l'école ne va rien changer pour moi »

« Tu dois rester trois semaines ici »

« Ma mère m'a trouvé un professeur particulier »

« Oh… », murmura-t-il en la fixant. Elle était couchée dans ce grand lit. Pas une seule fois ses jambes n'avaient bougé. C'était… dur de la voir dans cette situation.

« Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Je te le dois »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'ai jamais vraiment aidé avant aujourd'hui »

« Quoi ? Tu te sous-estimes vraiment là ! Tu as été là pour moi quand j'étais enceinte et cette année tu m'as aidé à retrouver confiance en moi ! C'est plutôt moi qui t'en dois une »

« Peut-être… »

« Si tu veux m'aider, va à l'école et demande à Shelby d'amener Beth… »

« J'ai plus aucun de sentiment pour toi, tu sais »

Elle soupira. « Je sais, Noah ! Tu aimes Rachel et ça en est même presque injuste mais je le sais et je ne t'aime plus, Puck ! Tu fais partie de mon passé. Notre histoire d'amour s'est terminé l'été après que Beth soit née »

« J'ai juste l'impression que… »

« Qu'on devait en parler ? »

« Ouais. Tout ça passé très vite et on n'a jamais vraiment reparlé de notre rupture. Et quand on s'est embrassé il y a quelques mois… j'avais aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire »

« J'étais désespérée et tu as fini par être intelligent et refuser mes avances »

« Heureusement », il rigola. « C'est bon alors ? On est… »

« Ami ? »

« Ouais », sourit-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais ne sors pas avec n'importe qui ! »

Elle rigola en attrapant son épaule pour qu'il s'avance vers elle. « Merci, Puck »

« De rien, Quinn »

« Maintenant, retourne à l'école et va voir Rachel »

« Ouais… », ricana-t-il. « Elle risque juste de me tuer ! J'ai ignoré tous ses appels hier »

« Rien de tel qu'une belle chanson pour se faire pardonner auprès de Rachel Berry »

* * *

><p><em>Girl i wanna lay you down<em>

_I come over early in the morning_

_just like a heat wave, without warning_

_And when I touch you my heart begins to flutter_

_'Cause you're smooth and creamy like peanut butter_

_Aww_

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_I said Girl I wanna lay you down_

_Hooo hooo hoooooo_

_I'm gonna flood you, like a love river_

_Aww baby the post man, is about to deliver_

_I cook you up some dinner, a little pasta_

_Listen to some music, a little Rasta_

_I said girl I wanna lay you down,_

_I said girl I wanna lay you down,_

_(Girl I wanna lay you down)_

_Awww baby baby_

_Don't you know I need your love?!_

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_Hooo hooo hoooooo_

_I said Girl I wanna lay you down_

_(girl i wanna lay you down)_

_I said Girl I wanna lay you down_

_I said Girl I wanna lay you down_

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

_Girl I wanna lay you down_

Il termina sa chanson avec un petit sourire en coin avant de rejoindre Rachel sur un des sièges de la première rangée de l'auditorium. Il était le premier à avoir effectué son solo de la semaine alors maintenant, il avait beaucoup de temps pour parler avec sa petite-amie.

Pendant qu'il chantait, elle était carrément devenu rouge comme une tomate. Les autres rigolaient en le voyant. C'était une déclaration d'amour à la Puckerman, quoi !

« Alors ? », il lui demanda en restant debout devant elle.

« Les paroles étaient très… représentatives de ton état, je suppose mais j'apprécie le geste »

Il rigola avant de s'appuyer sur ses deux accoudoirs et de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire, profitant de lui pour quelques minutes. « Mais on va devoir parler »

« Pas de problème », il rigola avant de voir que Mercedes lui lançait un regard noir. Sam se préparait à chanter son solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Désolée du retard... Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune excuse : je n'ai juste pas pris le temps d'écrire...**  
><strong>Bon, l'altercation RachelQuinn sera pour le prochain chapitre qui sera aussi celui du bal de promo ! :D'Il y aura aussi un peu de Finn (si le chapitre n'est pas trop long). Mais aussi du Puckleberry !**  
><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci et le prochain prendra moins de temps pour arriver.<strong>  
><strong>Et mise à jour de My Baby Doctor demain !<strong>  
><strong>Une petite review si vous avez le temps ... x)<br>**


	20. 19 Un dernier bal

**Chapitre 19 - Un dernier bal**

* * *

><p>Le bal de promo était demain et Rachel était bien décidée à rendre une petite visite à Quinn Fabray. Lundi, Puck lui avait dit pourquoi il avait été voir la jeune blonde et en aucun cas Rachel ne pouvait croire que Quinn n'était pas amoureuse de lui. C'était évident qu'elle l'aimait.<p>

« Rachel », marmonna Quinn en regardant sa camarade au bout de son lit.

« Bonjour, Quinn », répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Ca va ? »

Elle hocha les épaules. « Si on oublie le fait que je ne sais rien faire avec mes jambes, on peut dire que ça va »

« Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas morte », murmura-t-elle sincèrement. Quinn ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était malgré tout une fille très bien. « Mais je suis venue pour parler de Noah »

La blonde haussa les sourcils. « De Puck ? »

« Il m'a entre autres expliqué votre discussion et j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'aies plus de sentiment pour lui »

« J'aurai toujours des sentiments pour lui, Rachel ! Il est le père de ma fille, le premier garçon avec qui j'ai couché et le premier à m'avoir réellement soutenue quand j'en avais besoin »

« Mais- »

« Il t'aime toi ! Il t'a choisi toi »

« Je sais et- »

« Il ne se passera plus rien entre lui et moi ! Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre quand j'ai voulu coucher avec lui il y a deux mois », expliqua Quinn, laissant Rachel sous le choc. Il y a deux mois, il essayait de sortir avec elle. Il… « Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas »

« Vous avez… ? »

« Non ! J'ai essayé parce que à ce moment-là, j'étais complètement folle mais il a refusé ! Je sais pas s'il voulait me respecter ou s'il était déjà amoureux de toi, mais il a refusé mes avances »

« Je… »

« J'ai des sentiments pour lui mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! »

« D'accord »

Quinn soupira. « C'est d'ailleurs un peu ridicule de ta part de venir me voir seulement pour ça »

« Je suis de nature possessive et quand il m'a dit qu'il avait passé ses journées avec toi et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne répondait pas à mes appels, ça m'a rendu folle. Tu… J'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble et tu le regardes d'une façon- »

« Je l'admire ! », l'interrompit Quinn. « Il a été un crétin pendant longtemps mais il est devenu quelqu'un de bien et c'est pour ça que je le regarde avec ces yeux »

Rachel la regardait nerveusement, se rendant compte qu'elle venait tout juste de se ridiculiser à cause de sa jalousie. Mais elle n'arrivait pas s'en empêcher. Quinn est la fille la plus belle et intelligente du lycée et elle avait donné à Puck un bébé… Elle avait toutes ses chances pour remporter cette bataille inexistante.

« Je suis désolée, Quinn »

« Je te comprends, Rachel. Quand tu étais avec Finn, je te l'ai en quelque sorte volé alors maintenant, tu as peur que je fasse pareil avec Puck. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Puck est bien trop amoureux de toi en plus »

« Merci »

« Tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance, tu sais »

« Je sais »

« Il ne te trompera pas et jamais il ne te mentira sur ses sentiments. Il va surement merder à un moment où à un autre mais ça ne sera jamais quelque chose de très grave »

« Je lui fais confiance », dit-elle doucement avec un petit relâchement d'épaule et un sourire triste. Quinn rigola en la fixant. Rachel Berry était bien plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Elle était comme elle en fait. Elle voulait juste être aimée.

« On oublie tout alors ? »

« D'accord. On oublie tout »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tout le monde était stressé. Le bal de promo des terminales était le soir même et toutes les filles angoissaient à l'idée de ne pas être prête.<p>

Kurt avait convié Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Brittany et Sugar à venir chez lui pour les préparatifs. En fait, il était plutôt comme le commandant des opérations lors de l'habillage.

Mais finalement, vers vingt heures, les garçons arrivèrent et les filles étaient prêtes. Puck portait un costume trois-pièces gris foncé avec une chemise blanche et une cravate grise. Rachel s'attendait à ce qu'il ne mette pas un costume simple noir. Puck avait toujours quelque chose en plus de sa crête pour se différencier des autres.

Quant à elle, Rachel portait une longue robe rose pale et à bustier. Elle lui tenait au corps et donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus grande. Ses cheveux étaient tout simplement lisses et lâchés.

« Sexy… », il marmonna en la regardant et elle sourit. « T'es vraiment belle », il ajouta et à ce moment-là, elle savait que cette soirée allait être parfaite.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puck n'hésita pas à poser ses mains sur ses hanches et répondre au baiser.

« Merci, tu es aussi très beau »

« Comme toujours », il ricana comme elle rigola avant de le fixer. « Tu ne remarques rien ? »

« Tu as rasé ta crête »

« Mmm », marmonna-t-il en touchant son crâne recouvert par des cheveux mesurant pas plus de deux ou trois millimètres. « T'aimes ? »

« Oui ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'avais besoin de changement », il répondit avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de rejoindre sa voiture. Kurt et Blaine les suivirent et ils rejoignirent tous le gymnase de l'école.

Santana fut l'une de ceux qui chantaient. Tina et Rachel la rejoignirent pour quelques chansons et Puck alla chanter une fois avec Sam et Finn. Les autres élèves semblaient adorer leurs reprises.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et comme prévu, Puck prit son courage à deux mains et alla danser le slow avec Rachel. Elle était comme émerveillée quand il lui demanda. Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à danser un slow avec lui ce soir.

« Surprise ? »

« Très ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à danser des slow »

« Tout pour ma princesse juive sexy », dit-il, la faisant rire. Il profita de cet instant pour l'embrasser, encore une fois. Quoi ? S'il devait danser un slow, il pouvait en profiter un peu au moins. « Je dois te parler d'un truc après »

« Mauvais ? », demanda Rachel d'un air sceptique, se doutant de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça mais j'ai une roue de secours »

« Une roue de secours ? »

« Mmm »

Le moment de l'annonce du roi et de la reine arriva vite. Tous les prétendants étaient sur scène tandis que Rachel était debout avec Puck, au milieu des autres élèves.

« Notre reine du bal de promo cette année est… Satana Lopez ! »… « Et notre roi n'est autre que… oh… Finn Hudson ! »

A cette annonce, Finn était très surpris. Il ne s'était en aucun cas inscrit sur les listes. Sa rupture avec Rachel devait surement être la cause de cette hausse de popularité.

* * *

><p>Rachel et Puck quittèrent la soirée un peu après minuit. Etant donné que c'était leur dernier bal de promo, les pères de Rachel avaient dit à leur fille que Puck pouvait venir dormir à la maison mais dans la chambre d'amis.<p>

Leroy était plutôt l'initiateur de cette idée mais Rachel était quand même heureuse de pouvoir passer sa soirée avec son petit ami. Et elle n'était pas prête à passer à l'acte et jamais elle ne le ferait avec ses pères dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle avait quand même un minimum de respect pour eux.

« Ils t'ont refusé ? », demanda-t-elle après s'être changée. Puck était assis sur son lit dans un short de sport noir et sans t-shirt. Ils allaient discuter un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Il acquiesça en la regardant. « Ouais… », dit-il et elle s'avança vers lui, allant s'assoir sur une de ses jambes. Il posa instinctivement une main sur une de ses hanches.

« Je suis désolée… », murmura Rachel. Quelques jours auparavant elle recevait sa lettre d'admission à la NYADA et Puck… n'avait rien reçu, du moins jusqu'à ce matin. « Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« J'ai… Je suis pas sûr… »

« Tu as une idée en tête, Noah »

« Ma mère m'a parlé de l'équipe des pompiers de New York et- »

« Les pompiers ? »

« L'inscription ne coûte vraiment pas cher et la formation ne dure que six mois. Après, je pourrai directement travailler et j'aurai un bon salaire… Et je pourrai enfin agresser des gens sans devoir passer la nuit en prison après »

Elle passa une main sur son crâne en le regardant. « Et la musique ? »

« Je peux toujours faire ça à côté ! », dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « J'ai pas de rêve, Berry ! Pour moi, c'est pareil ! En fait, j'ai même rien ressenti quand j'ai lu que je n'étais pas accepté »

« Tu n'as pas de rêve ? »

« Juste être un bon père pour Beth », il osa répondre et elle lui sourit. C'était la vérité. Il aimait la musique mais… il n'avait pas vraiment d'ambition. Pour lui, un job était un job. « Alors pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le service des pompiers ?! »

« C'est un métier dangereux »

« Je sais »

« Tu as pensé à rejoindre la police ? »

« Aussi mais la formation dure un an et c'est trop long ! Ma mère n'a pas d'économie et j'ai donné toutes les miennes à mon père… Six mois, ça aurait été. J'aurais pu jongler mais là… un an… »

« Fais ce qui te plait ! Ne regarde pas à moi ! »

« Je peux toujours passer la formation de policier ici et aller à New York après »

« Un an ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Fais ce que tu veux, Noah »

« Je vais encore y réfléchir un peu », dit-il finalement avant de la faire basculer sur le lit et de se retrouver sur elle. Rachel avait toujours ses mains sur son crâne et souriait. Lentement, il s'abaissa et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ils avaient bien droit à un baiser fougueux le soir de leur dernier bal de promo, non ? Alors qu'elle amplifiait le baiser et avait sa main sur son torse, Puck s'écarta d'elle avec un regard taquin avant de se lever du lit. Elle le tua du regard.

« Un dernier ? », marmonna-t-elle et il rigola en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la chambre d'amis qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce bal de promo :) Pour Quinn et Rachel, c'est une gentille confrontation xD <strong>

**Pour Puck, j'ai essayé de rester réaliste. Il n'est pas vraiment un bon élève alors ça aurait été un miracle qu'une école supérieure l'accepte xD **

**Donc, pompier ou policier ? Ma première pensée allait pour pompier mais bon... Je verrai bien ce que vous en pensez !**

**Une petite review pour me dire quoi ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera là d'ici jeudi, je pense ;)**


	21. 20 Tout est décidé

**Chapitre 20 - Tout est décidé**

* * *

><p>Les nationales approchaient et Quinn étaient toujours à l'hôpital. Hier, elle avait subi une seconde opération et selon ses médecins, elle n'allait pouvoir se rendre au lycée que pour passer ses examens.<p>

Heureusement pour elle, le glee club venait souvent lui rendre visite. Puck allait la voir tous les jours. Parfois avec Shelby et Beth, parfois avec Rachel et parfois seul. En fait, grâce à l'accident, la jeune blonde s'était un peu ouverte aux autres. Santana et elle étaient de nouveau très proches et Quinn avait refusé que la brune lui donne sa couronne.

Artie était aussi très proche d'elle. Il était en chaise roulante depuis ses huit ans alors il la comprenait.

Maintenant, ils devaient faire un choix pour les nationales. « Alors, les gars, on doit trouver une solution pour les nationales ! »

« Quinn ne pourra pas venir », marmonna Santana.

« En effet ! J'ai parlé à sa mère et Quinn ne sera définitivement pas en état de participer aux nationales dans deux semaines »

« On a répété tout pour rien alors », dit Tina d'un air triste. « Comment on va faire ? »

« Non ! On n'a pas répété pour rien ! », la coupa monsieur Schuester. « Il faut juste trouver un nouveau numéro »

Puck regardait Rachel du coin de l'œil. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas cette conversation. Elle et Quinn auraient vraiment pu faire un bon boulot. « Rachel va prendre le solo et je chanterai le duo avec Finn »

Rachel se tourna vers son petit-ami et le regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. « Tu vas bien, Noah ? », s'assura-t-elle en touchant son bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle comprit qu'il savait ce qu'il disait.

« Sure à 100%, mister Schue ! », affirma-t-il. Puck regarda ensuite Finn assis au fond de la classe. « Si ça te va », lui dit-il et tout le monde se retourna vers Finn.

« Ok », il marmonna. « Si ça peut nous faire gagner… »

« Maintenant qu'on a trouvé une solution, Rachel a besoin d'une chanson »

« Je crois que Berry sait déjà ce qu'elle veut chanter », ricana Santana. « Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ?! »

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Puck demanda à Rachel de venir chez lui. Sa mère lui avait dit de l'inviter à diner avec eux et il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il avait parlé à Shelby et elle avait en quelque sorte trouvé une solution à ses « problèmes ».<p>

« C'était délicieux, madame Puckerman », remercia Rachel en aidant la dame à ramener les plats dans la cuisine pendant que Puck nettoyait la table. Et oui, il savait faire le ménage !

« Merci beaucoup, ma chérie mais tu peux m'appeler Ziva, tu sais »

Rachel sourit. « D'accord ». Ziva la fixa avec un sourire. Elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Rachel se demandait comment elle était avec Quinn. Selon la jeune blonde, la mère de Puck n'était jamais très gentille avec elle et lui faisait beaucoup de reproches par rapport à sa religion ou le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas garder Beth.

« Tu viens ? », les réveilla Puck en entrant dans la cuisine. Rachel acquiesça en le suivant dans sa chambre. Il avait pris le temps de la ranger un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive. Comme à chaque fois, la petite brune alla prendre place au bord du lit de Puck qui se mit en face d'elle, sur sa chaise de bureau avec sa guitare sur lui.

« Elle t'aime bien », il marmonna d'un coup. « C'est surement parce que t'es Juive mais elle t'apprécie »

« J'aime bien ta mère mais elle… »

« Elle est ? »

« Non… Rien ! Je n'oserais pas me permettre de dire une telle chose »

« Dis-le ! »

« Elle juge les gens sur leurs apparences, non ? Quinn était blonde, portait une croix autour de son cou et allait à l'église tous les dimanches »

Il haussa les sourcils, s'amusant à jouer quelques accords avec sa guitare. « Elle est comme ça. Elle détestait Quinn. On s'est même souvent disputé pour ça. Elle était toujours en train de l'agresser et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Tout ça juste parce qu'elle était blonde et catholique »

« Beth est blonde », murmura Rachel et Puck laissa échapper un rire nerveux en déposant sa guitare contre le lit.

« Elle n'a jamais vu Beth »

« Jamais ? »

« Jamais et je sais pas si je veux qu'elle la voit un jour ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle commence à critiquer ma fille », il expliqua en s'appuyait sur ses genoux. « En parlant de Beth, j'ai une bonne nouvelle »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mmm… J'ai discuté avec Shelby que je pensais à m'engager dans les pompiers et elle a trouvé ça super courageux… ne me demande pas pourquoi… ». Rachel rigola en l'écoutant. Puck ne réalisait pas toujours le danger qui les entourait. « Et puisqu'elle retourne à New York cet été, elle m'a proposé de me louer une chambre »

« Vraiment ? C'est super, tu vas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Beth et je pourrai te voir tous les jours »

« Ouais… Je devrai juste l'aider avec Beth et payer 100 dollars par mois »

« Tu vas venir à New York alors ? Je ne rêve pas ? », demanda la brune à Puck qui hocha la tête en rigolant et en s'approchant d'elle. Rachel ne pût s'empêcher de passer une main sur son crâne. « Ca va être parfait », rêva-t-elle comme il était couché sur elle.

« Tu crois » »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, ça sera surement très compliqué mais on s'en sortira ! »

« Mmm », marmonna-t-il et l'embrassa. Il adorait l'embrasser. Rachel était comme… une embrasseuse professionnelle. Même s'ils n'allaient jamais trop loin, il adorait ses lèvres.

D'un geste rapide et comme souvent il les retourna pour qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui. « Je t'aime », dit-il contre ses lèvres sans vraiment réfléchir et réaliser que ces trois petits mots rendaient la fille au-dessus de lui plus qu'heureuse. Il ne lui disait presque jamais qu'il l'aimait mais quand il le faisait, c'était… indescriptible. Elle avait tendance à tout amplifier mais le sentiment était quand même très agréable.

« Je t'aime aussi, Noah »

* * *

><p>Etre pompier était un métier dangereux, il le savait mais ça le tentait. C'était un métier masculin et qui servait à quelque chose. Au moins, dès sa formation terminée, il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de sa vie sans se sentir coupable.<p>

Une bière à la main, il avança vers Rachel qui était assise sur un tabouret de l'ilot central de la cuisine de Santana. Cette dernière avait organisé une petite fête. Rachel le regarda comme il s'appuya contre le meuble à côté d'elle et Santana rigola.

« A cet instant-là, Berry, Puckerman te lance ce regard qui veut dire, j'ai envie de toi ! »

Rachel tourna la tête vers Santana. « Santana ! »

« C'est vrai », marmonna Puck et Santana se leva pour aller dans le salon, les laissant seuls.

Il posa sa bière sur l'ilot et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret de Santana. « Mais ça veut pas dire que je vais te kidnapper et te menotter à mon lit »

« Dieu merci parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de coucher avec un garçon ivre »

« Ivre ? », il s'étonna en haussant les sourcils. « J'ai bu deux bières ! Tu devrais aller dans le salon et voir Sam »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre d'ambiance », elle marmonna mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait de cette fête. Elle n'aimait pas trop boire et… c'était juste pas son truc.

« On peut y aller »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non ! Ils sont nos amis et Santana nous a invités »

« Si on part, elle va juste croire que tu veux finir nue dans mon lit et elle ne risque pas de t'en vouloir pour ça »

Rachel lui sourit et joua nerveusement avec la main de son petit ami. « Je veux bien qu'on parte », murmura-t-elle finalement et il se leva, prit sa main et se dirigea dans le salon. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'allait penser Finn ou les autres.

« On vous laisse, les gars »

« Bye ! », cria Santana et Rachel sourit avant de suivre Puck à l'extérieur de la maison. Il faisait noir mais la température était très agréable. Etant donné qu'ils étaient maintenant en juin, l'été approchait à grands pas.

« Je suis stressée pour ce week-end »

« On va gagner ! », dit-il avec sérieux en s'approchant de Rachel qui était debout contre sa voiture. Ou plutôt celle de ses pères. « Ok ?! »

« Tu as commencé à étudier pour les examens ? »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et posa une main sur son torse. « Noah ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Les examens commencent mercredi prochain ! Tu dois étudier »

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais mais… c'est vraiment pas mon truc d'étudier. Je ne retiens rien »

« Tu ne t'intéresses à rien ! »

« C'est quoi la différence ? »

« Tu dois étudier ! Si tu n'étudies pas, tu vas rater ton année et si tu rates ton année, je te promets que je n'irai pas avec toi au Texas »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendue ! », dit-elle et il soupira encore une fois.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. « Ok, je vais commencer à étudier demain », dit-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

Elle essaya de le repousser. « Noah… »

« Mmm ? »

« On est devant chez Santana ! Ses voisins risquent de nous voir »

« On est en pleine semaine, Rach ! Ils dorment tous à cette heure ci et on ne fait que s'embrasser»

Elle rigola et le laissa l'embrasser une ou deux minutes avant de le repousser. « Tu devrais me ramener chez moi, on a cours demain »

« Ok », il rigola.

* * *

><p>Il marchait doucement vers la chambre, sachant que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais elle restait quelqu'un à qui il tenait et Rachel ne lui avait jamais interdit de la voir.<p>

Il la fixa quelques secondes. Elle était toujours couchée dans son lit. « Hey », dit-il d'une voix rauque et elle sourit doucement comme il resta debout au pied de son lit. « Ca va ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca peut aller. Du moins, quand ma mère n'est pas ici »

« Toujours aussi énervante ? »

« Encore pire que ça »

« Shelby m'a dit qu'elle était venue te voir avec Beth »

Quinn le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça. « Oui… Elle m'a dit que t'allais aller à New York »

Puck ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de ses projets. « Ouais ! Aucune école de m'a accepté mais ma mère m'a parlé de rejoindre l'équipe des pompiers de New York »

« C'est un métier dangereux »

« Vous me dites toutes ça… », il marmonna avec un sourire en coin.

« Rachel est venue ici l'autre jour. Elle voulait parler de toi… Et de moi. Elle a du mal à me croire quand je lui dis que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas mais je vais pas être la peste qui va essayer de vous séparer »

« Tant mieux parce que ça ne marchera pas, Quinn… Désolé », grimaça-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là »

« Merci mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose ». Il rigola nerveusement. L'ambiance entre eux deux était parfois bizarre et désagréable. « Pompier alors ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Toujours mieux que rien »

« Tu as toujours aimé faire des feus. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir les éteindre »

« Ecoute, Quinn ! Je veux que ça soit clair entre nous. Il n'y a aucune chance que l'on se remette ensemble. Je veux pas te blesser ni rien mais faut pas que t'espères alors qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Tu dois passer à autre chose »

« Comment ? Je suis coincée dans ce lit ! »

« Quand tu seras à Yale, trouves-toi un bon gars mais nous, c'est du passé »

« Je sais, c'est juste que… tous mes petits amis ont l'air de tomber amoureux de Rachel Berry »

« Tu les as souvent récupérés »

« Pas cette fois-ci », elle murmura et il hocha la tête en avançant vers elle. Il la fixa quelques secondes.

« T'es encore amoureuse de moi alors ? ». Elle le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Elle était un peu gênée d'aimer un garçon déjà pris. « En même temps, c'est normal ! Tu m'as vu ! », il ironisa et elle rigola. Ses blagues détendaient toujours la tension qui régnait entre eux. « Je vais y aller »

« Raconte notre discussion à Rachel »

« Non ! Je peux être fou d'elle mais certaines choses doivent rester entre nous »

« Ok »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que perso, je n'en suis pas très fière. Même s'il est long, je le trouve fade xD Mais bon... Si vous avez apprécié, c'est le principal.<strong>

**Merci pour toutes les reviews :D N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser, elles font toujours plaisir !**

**Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine surement. J'ai envie d'en écrire un qui me plaira vraiment et essayer de retrouver toute l'inspiration que j'avais pour cette histoire xD**


	22. 21 Prêt à gagner

**Chapitre 21 - Prêt à gagner**

* * *

><p>Les New Direction débarquèrent à Chicago le vendredi soir. La compétition commençait le samedi matin mais monsieur Schuester avait décidé de partir le soir avant pour éviter de voyager la nuit ou trop tôt dans la matinée.<p>

Rachel partageait sa chambre avec Mercedes et Puck lui, comme d'habitude, avec Sam. Tout le monde se demandait même si le jeune blond n'était pas son nouveau « meilleur ami ». Les tensions entre Finn et lui étaient toujours présentes et le grand brun ne parlait presque pas à Puck et Rachel. Ces derniers avaient maintenant décidé d'arrêter de se cacher. Quinn et Finn ne s'étaient pas gênés l'année dernière alors Rachel avait la conscience tranquille.

En sortant de la douche, elle fut surprise de voir Puck devant elle, appuyé contre le lavabo. « Puckerman ! », elle hurla et il rigola en la regardant. Elle avait les cheveux trempés et seulement une serviette blanche autour d'elle. « Tu fais quoi ici ? »

« Je voulais te parler »

« Vraiment ? »

Il tourna la tête. « Ok, j'espère que te voir complètement nue… ». Elle le tua du regard et il ajouta, « Mercedes a dit à Sam que t'étais nerveuse et Sam me l'a répété »

Rachel acquiesça, rougissant lorsque son petit-ami s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Jamais un vêtement n'avait été enlevé lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle l'avait déjà laissé mettre sa main sous son t-shirt mais jamais sous le… vous voyez…

« Je… Je », elle balbutia et il l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Ils étaient seuls et elle était nue sous cette serviette. Ca lui donnait bien trop d'idées.

Rachel laissa sa main voyager sur son crâne. Il avait rasé sa crête mais elle savait qu'il allait la laisser repousser. Il attendait juste la fin des nationales.

Il la tira contre lui et amplifia le baiser. Rachel gémit dans sa bouche et le repoussa légèrement. « Noah… »

« Mmm ? », il marmonna, sa bouche sur son épaule. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Oui… Non… On est dans une salle de bain et je suis trempée »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un sourire. « Ca ne me dérange pas »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on face ça ici, dans cette salle de bain. Je suis prête à aller plus loin mais pas ici »

« Quoi ? T'es… Tu veux… ? »

« Tes baisers sont très très agréables alors j'ai de bons espoirs pour le reste »

Il l'embrassa. « Crois-moi, tu seras plus que satisfaite ». Elle rigola contre ses lèvres et le repoussa.

« Maintenant, pars ! Je dois m'habiller »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Je peux pas avoir un petit aperçu de la marchandise ? »

« Non ! Ca gâcherait toute la surprise ! Maintenant, pars ! Va dormir »

« A demain », dit-il en quittant la salle de bain, laissant Rachel seule et quelque peu paniquée. Oui, elle était prête à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec lui mais ça l'angoissait quand même. Puck avait beaucoup d'expérience, contrairement à elle. Même si sa première fois avec Finn avait été très belle, ça restait sa première fois et Finn… était loin d'être qualifié. Ca avait plus symbolique que de… qu'une source de plaisir. Ca allait aussi être symbolique avec Puck mais ça allait être complètement différent étant donné qu'aucun d'eux n'était vierge.

Rachel alla se coucher ce soir-là avec le trac. Demain était le grand jour. Ils allaient essayer de gagner les nationales. Honnêtement, elle était confiante. Leur chorégraphie était superbe et les chansons aussi.

* * *

><p>Puck se réveilla avec une pêche d'enfer. Il était de bonne humeur et prêt à gagner ce titre. Ils pouvaient le faire cette année. Certes, Quinn allait leur manquer mais ils allaient réussir à se qualifier. Il le fallait !<p>

Quant à Rachel. Elle voulait bien aller plus loin mais il ignorait vraiment quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir saisir sa chance. Maintenant, à Chicago ou à Lima ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à ses désirs personnels, ça serait ici tout de suite mais Rachel n'avait pas besoin de stresser plus. Le mieux était d'éviter tous contacts trop proches avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il la connaissait et elle aimait tout organiser. Cette fois-ci, il allait la surprendre. Il n'allait pas faire ça quand elle aurait décidé qu'ils le feraient mais lorsqu'il sera sûr qu'elle ne stressera pas et ne s'y attendra pas.

Après quelques heures d'entrainements, ils allèrent déjeuner en ville. Puck était assis dehors sur un banc à côté de Rachel. Elle mangeait une salade et lui un sandwich. La plupart des autres du groupe était dans un restaurant.

« Je pense qu'on devrait le faire ce soir lorsqu'on aura gagné les nationales »

« Non », il marmonna et elle tourna la tête vers lui, choquée. « J'aime pas qu'on organise ce genre de truc. Ca doit venir naturellement »

« Oh… Et comment ça pourra venir naturellement puisque tu sais que je suis prête »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je le saurai et on ne va pas faire ça ici »

Elle soupira. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis pas Finn ! J'aime pas qu'on contrôle mes envies. Si tu me dis une heure et un lieu, je vais pas aimer. Le s- »

« On est dans la rue, Noah ! »

« Donc ce que tu veux faire, c'est pas comme un rendez-vous au resto ou une séance shopping »

« Je sais, Noah ! Je pensais juste que le faire ici était une bonne idée étant donné qu'on sera seul et qu'aucun de nos parents ne sera là pour soupçonner nos actes »

« Je sais, Rachel... C'est juste que je veux pas qu'on l'organise »

« D'accord », elle marmonna et il savait qu'elle râlait. Elle mangeait sa salade et regardait devant elle, l'ignorant.

Il alla mettre le reste de son sandwich à la poubelle et prit la main de Rachel dans la sienne, la forçant à se lever. Elle soupira en le fixant, laissant sa salade sur le banc. Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu râles », il rigola contre ses lèvres.

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« En même temps, tu viens de refuser mes avances- »

« Ton plan ! », il la corrigea.

« Et ça me frustre ! C'est blessant »

Il rigola, la tenant contre lui, ses deux mains sur le bas de son dos. « Crois-moi, j'ai envie qu'on le fasse mais ce n'est pas le bon moment et c'est pas quelque chose que tu organises »

« J'aime que les choses soient parfaites », chuchota-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça »

« Je ne t'en veux pas et ça sera parfait ! Tu passeras du bon temps mais tu apprécieras encore plus si tu n'organises rien. Alors arrête d'y penser et laisses les choses se passer naturellement »

« D'accord… », elle accepta et il l'embrassa doucement. « On devrait rentrer à l'hôtel et se préparer »

* * *

><p>Rachel ouvrit leur petit show avec la chanson It's All Coming Back To Me Now de Céline Dion. Ensuite, le reste du groupe monta sur scène et Puck commença à chanter Paradise By The Dashboard Light avec Finn . Les autres garçons es rejoignirent à la fin du duo pour finir par The Edge Of Glory chantée par toutes les filles<p>

En quittant la scène, ils étaient tous excités et satisfaits de leur performance. Sans s'en rendre compte, Puck et Finn se serraient la main.

« C'était super bien », marmonna Finn et Puck acquiesça. « Tu méritais de chanter… »

« Ouais… On est quitte alors ? »

Finn soupira et hocha la tête. « Ouais ! Mais t'as pas intérêt à me piquer ma prochaine copine ». Puck rigola et Rachel les rejoignit, l'embrassant fougueusement sans même voir que Finn était en face d'eux.

« On va gagner ! », elle marmonna avant de se retourner voir Finn. « Finn… »

« Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui ! C'est pas un petit drame qui va casser notre groupe »

« On est quitte alors ? »

Le grand brun fit signe que oui et Rachel le serra dans ses bras, le forçant à s'abaisser. « Merci, Finn », elle murmura en se reculant.

Comme de fait ils gagnèrent face à Vocal Adrenaline. Puck s'attendait à ce que St James soit fou de rage mais il avait surement compris que leur prestation contenait beaucoup d'émotions et de voix.

Rachel et monsieur Schuester étaient surement les plus heureux du groupe. Rachel sauta partout et le professeur n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit chapitre pour les nationales avec beaucoup de Puckleberry. Finn a enfin accepté leur relation :) <strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? Faites-le moi savoir dans une review.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera celui des examens, je pense... En tout cas, la fin de l'année approche (mais ça ne veut pas dire la fin de l'histoire). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez qui ce passe (et bien sûr si vous me donner une idée, je dirai qu'elle vient de vous). Pareil pour les chansons :p**

**Encore merci :D**


	23. Note de l'auteur

**Bon... Ça m'embête vraiment de publier cette note mais il le fallait... Tout d'abord, je n'arrête en aucun cas cette histoire mais il se pourrait que je prenne un peu de temps pour publier de nouveaux chapitres. En effet, je viens de reprendre les cours et c'est ma dernière année. Ce qui signifie beaucoup, même énormément, de choses à gérer. C'est donc pour cette raison que pour l'instant l'histoire est en "pause". Après, je ne prendrai surement pas des mois à écrire à nouveau mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible pour moi de publier. Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires et n'oubliez pas que l'histoire continue mais peut-être pas dans les jours à venir. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de jours ou semaines cette pause va durer.**

**A Bientôt et cette note sera supprimée lorsque le prochain chapitre sera publié.**

**Auhaes23 **

**:)**


End file.
